ensemble depuis 500 ans
by Pantsukon
Summary: Fic terminée: Si Lyserg, Marco, Hao et Jeanne s'étaient déjà rencontré au dernier shaman fight y l'y a 500 ans quel en aurait été le résultat?
1. Prologue

Titre: Ensemble depuis 500 ans.  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : . genre full chill méga 360 Suprah inn (______;;;) ok d'abord, un IMMENSE OOC de la part de Lyserg et Marco, Alternative Universe, Humour, Romance, fantastique.  
  
Disclamer: C'est tu si important?  
  
Prologue - Nouveau partenaire.  
  
Il marchait nonchalamment, la brise lui caressant le visage. Il s'ennuyait ferme, loin de tout. Il ne vit pas l'homme qui était étendu, appuyé contre un arbre et lui marcha dessus, comme si rien ne s'était passé il continua. Il s'arrêta quand il fut appelé par celui qu'il avait piétiné sans aucuns remord.  
  
-HEY TOI, TU POURRAIS AU MOINS T'EXCUSER!! Cria l'homme dans un râle de douleur.  
  
-Pas de temps à perdre, répondit-il nonchalamment. Puis il se dit à lui- même « enfin j'ai que ça du temps à perdre, mais bon. »  
  
-Attend un peu, on va voir si tu va faire encore le malin P'tit gars ! Il se releva et brandit son épée.  
  
-Tout pour passer le temps. il releva sa manche, un morceau de cristal retenu par une ficelle d'acier. Le tout dans un bracelet serre bras retenu par plusieurs ganses.  
  
-OVERSOUL ! Cria Lyserg, alors la petite fée rose qui volait à ses coté fusionna au pendule. La corde sortit immédiatement du pendule et fila vers l'adversaire. Mais tout 2 sursautèrent en entendent le hurlement d'un homme qui fonçait sur eux.  
  
-COMMENT OSES TU T'ATTAQUER À UNE FEMME ? Beugla t'il en fonçant avec son sabre sur celui qui « osait » s'attaquer à une « fille ».  
  
Le nouveau venu en fit une bouchée, effrayé il s'enfuit, il se retourna pour voir, « la jolie jeune fille » qui venait de sauver, il écarquilla alors les yeux, extrêmement surpris.  
  
-T.T'EST UN MEC ??? Il tremblait de toutes parts, son expression se mêlant à la surprise et la gène.  
  
-On dirait bien, tu trouves franchement que j'ai l'air d'une fille ?! Il était extrêmement outré, il gardait très mal son calme.(1)  
  
-Je suis sincèrement désolé. Il émit un petit rire intimidé. Tu t'appel comment petit, puis au fait, tu as l'air d'une fille seulement de dos et de loin, en fait tu n'as pas l'air d'une fille du tout, tu as quel age ? Il était très nerveux, à en voir le regard de son interlocuteur, il avait peur de se faire arracher la tête.  
  
-.Je m'appel Lyserg Diethel, j'ai 17 ans, toi t'est qui ? Il était encore très frustré, mais sa rage s'était un petit peu dissipée.  
  
-Marco Ramirez, 19 ans (2). Marco était encore mal à l'aise. Puis il ajouta, Tu veux sûrement que je parte. Lyserg eu un sourire en coin à cette réplique.  
  
-Non, ça fait toujours du bien avoir quelqu'un a qui parler quand on est seul ! Morphin fut outrée à cette révélation.  
  
-Moi je SUIS QUOI dans ce cas ! Morphin était furieuse.  
  
-Non, toi ce n'est pas pareil, je serais incapable de me défouler sur toi.Morphin reprit son sourire.  
  
-Ouf, une chance, je croyais que tu m'avais oublié.  
  
-Alors je reste avec vous ?  
  
-Ouais, tu seras mon nouveau compagnon de voyage, bien enfin, participeras tu au Shaman Fight ?  
  
-Évidement, mon fantôme, est l'âme de l'archange Mikael ! Il montra le manche de son sabre, il avait un dragon sculpté qui entourait le mange, les yeux du dragon était 2 gros rubis, il expliqua par la suite que il gardait son fantôme dans son sabre, car il était trop grand pour le traîner partout.  
  
-Tu le gardes toujours ne oversoul ? Ça alors tu dois être vachement fort.  
  
-Nan, t'as pas bien compris, il vit dans se sabre, je l'ai trouvé dans ce sabre. Il a accepté de coopérer avec moi, en tout cas longue histoire (3).  
  
-Ah bon. Sinon ainsi nous serons partenaires !  
  
-Ouais !  
  
-Bon nous sommes à 5 jours de Londres, nous devront quitter le pays là bas, en bateau pour se diriger en Amérique.  
  
-5 jours ? Tu veux dire une heure ? Marco sourit en voyant l'expression confuse Lyserg à cette nouvelle, il reprit la parole. Quand tu va voir mon fantôme tu va bien comprendre pourquoi je ne le laisse pas à l'extérieur.  
  
Il fit sortir Mikael du sabre, il était gigantesque, il mit sa main au sol, elle était tellement immense que tout 2 pouvaient y tenir sans manquer de place. Marco embarqua en premier, Lyserg le suivit, peu sur de l'embarcation, mais quand il fut assit, il perdit toute crainte. Ainsi ils se rendirent à Londres en moins d'une heure. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand ils arrivèrent a destination. Ils achetèrent un laisser passer pour le prochain bateau et embarquèrent.  
  
-Dire que sans toi j'aurais fait 5 jours à pied, par contre, tu me traites encore une fois de fille PIS JE T'ARRACHES LA TÊTE !  
  
-Je te l'ai dit que j'étais désolé ! S'empressa de répliquer Marco de peur que Lyserg lui tire la première chose qui lui tomberait sous la main à la figure.  
  
-Je ne l'accepterai pas une 2e fois !  
  
-J'ai compris, j'ai compris !  
  
Ainsi ils furent la traversée de l'Angleterre jusqu'à Tokyo. 500 ans avant notre ère. Pour une autre fois ils participeraient au shaman fight ensemble.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon j'aurais pu faire de ceci un one shot disant simplement qu'ils se sont rencontrés 500 ans plus tôt, mais avouez que ce serait extrêmement moche non ? J'ai eu cette idée en tête depuis un bon mois, j'ai essayé d'écrire ce fic une fois, mais je n'aimais pas trop le résultat. Donc voici la vraie version. Lol vous allez voir a quel point je peut mettre Lyserg OOC plus loin.  
  
Je dois avouer je me suis un peu basée sur la série Slayers pour écrire le début, normalement cela devait être un cross over entre Slayers et Shaman king.  
  
J'ai vieillit Lyserg et rajeunit Marco, j'aime mieux ça ainsi ^^.  
  
Ben plutôt que je ne veux pas sombrer dans des explications infinies. 


	2. On a faim

Titre: Ensemble depuis plus de 500 ans.  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : . genre full chill méga 360 Suprah inn (______;;;) ok d'abord, un IMMENSE OOC de la part de Lyserg et Marco, un plus petit pour Jeanne, Alternative Universe, Humour, Romance, fantastique.  
  
Disclamer: C'est tu si important?  
  
Chapitre 1- On a faim !  
  
Lyserg et Marco devaient partager la même chambre (1). Marco essayait de réveiller Lyserg qui était profondément endormit. Il l'avait secouer, crier, si il aurait de l'eau froide il lui aurait tiré dessus pour qu'il se réveille, seulement il lui restait qu'une seule option. Etait-ce la bonne, il s'avouait la un peu dégoûtante surtout que ce serait la première fois, sur un gars en tout cas. Mais c'était sûrement la seule façon de l'éveiller, il risquait sa vie en faisant ça, mais pas de vie sans danger se disait il. Il s'y risqua.  
  
La réaction fut immédiate. Il avait les yeux presque exorbités. Il le repoussa immédiatement et toussa. Il lança un regard meurtrier en direction de Marco. Il s'était attendu à pire que ça de la part de celui aux cheveux émeraude. Finalement ce n'était pas si pire, puis c'était la meilleure des façons pour l'extraire de son sommeil éternel.  
  
-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIT ! Hurla ce dernier rageusement.  
  
-C'était la d-dernière f-façon pour t'extirper de t-ton s-s-sommeil ! Bégaya l'aîné toujours craintif de comment pourrais tourner les évènement.  
  
-T'EST VRAIMENT LE PIRE DES IDIOTS ! Lyserg affichait a présent une expression narquoise puis ajouta : Tu dois te sentir mal, te sentir mal d'avoir VOLONTAIREMENT embrasser (2) une personne du même sexe que toi ! Lyserg avait laissé sa rage pour une expression triomphante.  
  
-TU VAS PAS ALLER RACONTER ÇA ?! Cria Marco, en fait il s'en fichait, c'était juste pour ne pas a avoir à endurer la colère et la violence de Lyserg.  
  
-Oh que si, je vais le raconter a qui qu'on que je pourrais le raconter. Il avait perdu toute rage, finalement c'était la façon parfaite pour le réveiller.  
  
-Arf.  
  
Lyserg sortit des draps et s'habilla. Il était plutôt bien foutu (3). Pas gros, assez musclé, des magnifiques yeux émeraude et un visage angélique, enfin fallais pas se fier à ses apparences. Dès qu'il eu fini d'enfiler ses vêtements il sortit en laissant comme simple indicatif.  
  
-J'ai faim ! À ces simples mots il sortit de la pièce.  
  
Lyserg crevait de fin à cet instant, comme à son habitude (4) il avançait sans regarder où il posait les pieds. A la recherche du premier endroit où il pourrait bouffer quelque chose, il percuta accidentellement quelqu'un, il s'agissait en fait en fait d'une jeune fille peu plus vielle que lui. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux couleur bleue argentée et une magnifique robe d'antan. De ses yeux rouges elle lança un regard meurtrier à Lyserg.  
  
-Pourriez tout de même faire attention ! Fut les seules paroles prononcée par celle-ci, elle était apparemment très outrée de son acte. Elle se releva sans aide et reprit sa route.  
  
-S'était à elle de ne pas être sur ma route. Murmura Lyserg pour lui-même. Après avoir fait 5 ou 6 fois le tour du bateau il se rendit à l'évidence : il n'y avait rien à manger. Il retourna à sa chambre le ventre vide, déçue d'avoir cherché inutilement.  
  
Il pénétra dans l'endroit, affamé et découragé. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, apparemment son compagnon avait eu aussi la merveilleuse ou plutôt inutile idée de tenter de trouver de quoi manger a bord du navire. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire il s'endormit (5).  
  
***  
  
Marco faisait encore le tour du bateau pour essayer de trouver quoi que ce soit de bouffable. Il s'assit quelque part, frustré de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il soupira, mourrant de faim, finalement il rentra à sa chambre lui aussi, ne voyant rien de plus utile à faire. Il avait souhaité trouver n'importe quoi qui aurait pu soulager sa faim, un simple morceau de pain aurait fait l'affaire. Désespéré il entra à son tour dans la chambre. Voyant Lyserg assoupi il fit pareil, il n'avait rien de plus beau à faire après tout (6)  
  
Soudain un grand bruit les réveilla. Ils sortirent de la pièce et virent avec horreur, qu'une tempête s'était levée. Pas une petite tempête, une immense tempête qui créait des ras de marrée.  
  
-En plus qu'il y aille rien à manger, fallais que ÇA arrive, que de belles choses dans ce bateau ! Fut la réaction désespéré et ironique de Lyserg.  
  
-Mais merde, c'est fait exprès ou quoi ?! Posa le blond, autant désespéré que son compagnon.  
  
-Oui justement, c'est fait exprès, c'est pour savoir si l'ont est digne de participer au tournois, vous devez être vraiment peu renseigné pour ignorer un fait aussi logique. Répondit sèchement la fille aux cheveux bleus argentés que Lyserg avait rencontré ce matin.  
  
-Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas des rats de bibliothèque ou des premiers de classes NOUS au cas si ce ne t'était pas venu à l'esprit ! Au fait t'es qui toi ? T'es qui pour avoir l'audace de venir nous dire ce que me dire que je suis un idiot ?! Répliqua Lyserg outré par la réponse précédente.  
  
-Pourquoi juste toi ? Moi aussi elle m'as prise pour un idiot ! Demanda Marco, un tout petit peu frustré d'être oublié par Lyserg.  
  
-Nan, toi c'es que t'es un idiot de nature ! Fut la réponse moqueuse de Lyserg.  
  
-...C'est pas gentil ÇA ! Lança Marco insulté.  
  
-Z'êtes toujours aussi idiots ? Demanda Jeanne tout juste avant de se faire fusiller du regard par ses 2 interlocuteurs. -Toi, t'es toujours aussi chiante ? Lui demanda celui aux cheveux verts.  
  
-Non simplement quand j'ai des sujets exaspérants comme interlocuteurs. Fut sa réponse précise.  
  
-Pourquoi tu nous parles dans ce cas ? Demanda sèchement Marco.  
  
-Car vous avez fort besoin d'apprendre, avec une personne aussi cultivé et classe que moi, je sent que vous deviendrez de parfaits gentleman, bien, vous auriez avoir eu l'amabilité de vous présenter, mais je vois si bien que ce n'est pas le cas présent.  
  
-.  
  
-Allez, allez !  
  
-Son désespoir m'est réciproque, avoir un sujet aussi bourgeois que celui se présentant sous mes yeux salit mes états d'âmes, venez cher compagnon, trouvons un moyen de quitter cette embarcation peu luxueuse pour ce rendre au terres du Japon. Allez, le temps s'écoule. Répondit Lyserg en mode « je suis ultra frais chier avec mon vocabulaire riche et instruit ».  
  
-Bien sur compagnon, son insolence me pousse à la rage, envolons nous vers de meilleurs lieux ! Répliqua le compagnon en question qui avait très bien imité le caractère du précédent. Il sortit son fantôme de son épée, puis s'envola vers des terres meilleures comme il l'avait précédemment dit.  
  
-Veuillez attendre, je vais chercher mon adorable compagnonne et du même coup mon pendule ! Lyserg se dépêcha à aller chercher Morphin dans sa cabine. Cela prit peu moins que 2 minutes.  
  
Se fichant de si mademoiselle avait trouvé un embarcation pour elle et son égaux, ils survolaient l'océan. Ils étaient tout de même assez instruits pour savoir leur géographie, donc le Japon se trouvait à l'extrême ouest. Le vent soufflait extrêmement fort cette après midi là, la pluie tombait à grosses goûtes et les trempa assez vite. L'archange volait très vite, après trois heures et demie de route, ils voyaient les premières terres de l'Asie.  
  
-On descends tu, j'ai vraiment trop faim ! Demanda Lyserg, il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, celui-ci était en état de famine.  
  
Marco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et donna l'ordre à Mikaël de descendre. Ils atterrirent dans une forêt. Jamais aucuns des 2 avait vu des plantes aussi étranges. Une vraie jungle. Ils ne voyaient absolument rien, comme si il faisait nuit tellement la végétation était dense.  
  
-Woa, maintenant faut juste trouver la sortie ! On reprend Mikaël qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
  
-Désolé, mon furyoku s'est pas mal épuisé.  
  
-.NANN !!!  
  
Tous étaient vraiment inquiets de leur situation. Quel genre de bêtes pouvait vivre là dedans. Ils commencèrent à avancer, regardant les alentours, si quelques choses allaient surgir de nul part. Ils avaient de la peine à avancer, la végétation étant trop rapprochée. Leurs vêtements restaient pris parfois entre les branches, ces mêmes branches leurs écorchaient le visage et les membres n'étant pas recouverts de vêtements. Après un certain temps qui leur sembla des heures de marche ils arrivèrent dans un endroit de la forêt, en un seul cercle ou ce n'était que de l'herbe, sûrement le centre de cette jungle. Lyserg se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.  
  
-Pouah, c'est dingue cette forêt, il n'y a QUE DE CETTE SATANÉE VÉGÉTATION ! Se plaignit celui-ci, il était affamé et fatigué. Sans parlé de ses multiples écorchures et ses vêtements déchirés à divers endroits.  
  
-En plus c'est trop humide. Je n'ai jamais connu un endroit aussi désagréable que celui-ci. Se plaignit Marco en retour, se laissant tombé comme son compagnon l'avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il n'était pas en meilleur état.  
  
Ils s'étendirent sur le sol humide, désespéré et affamés. Allaient-ils trouver une sortie à cette Jungle interminable ? Ennuyé et sans espoirs, remarquant que Marco s'était assoupi il s'endormit à son tour (7). La nuit était déjà tombée, depuis le matin il cherchaient de quoi se nourrir, jamais aucuns d'eux auraient su qu'une quête à la bouffe les mèneraient en pleine jungle.  
  
Les rayons matinaux du soleil touchèrent le sol du cercle. Une douce brise humide soufflait très faiblement, même les feuilles tombées des arbres tropicaux n'étaient pas poussées par la faiblesse du vent. Marco cligna des yeux, il émergea lentement de son sommeil. Son furyoku s'était quelques peu rétablit. Ils étaient sauvé, il se dirigea vers Lyserg et le secoua peu a peu. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas.  
  
-Arf. je vais quand même pas être obliger de l'embrasser à chaque matin pour que Môssieur daigne se lever. déjà que la première fois j'y suis allé contre mon gré (8) !! Grogna celui-ci.  
  
-T'était mieux aussi de pas recommencer ! Répondit Lyserg entre 2 bâillements, Pourquoi me réveiller tandis que on est perdu et que n'ont à aucune idée de comment sortir ?  
  
-On a qu'a prendre Mikaël, mon furyoku s'est quelques peu rétablit. Marco fit sortir son archange et monta, Lyserg le suivit.  
  
Marco n'avait pas encore récupéré assez de furyoku pour le permettre de voler, donc ils avancèrent quand soudain ils aperçurent une magnifique cascade. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, Marco ordonna à Mikaël de rentrer dans son sabre.  
  
-Je crois qu'on a fini par trouver de quoi à manger finalement ! Lyserg n'en croyait pas ses yeux, cette jungle qui n'était que galère jusqu'à présent regorgeait de fruits exotiques.  
  
Lyserg utilisa son oversoul pour obtenir un gigantesque régime de banane. Il en prit une et l'engloutit, mais la recracha. Il regarda les bananes dégoûtées. Il n'avais jamais mangé quelque chose avec un gout aussi amer et cette sensation de caoutchouc dur dans la bouche, décidément il n'aimait pas les bananes, du moins les bananes qui avait encore leur pelure !  
  
-Berk c'est dégoûtant ce truc là ! Il crachait encore les quelques morceaux qu'il avait encore dans la bouche.  
  
-Moi je ne trouve pas ça mauvais, ben, quand elles n'ont plus leur pelure ! Marco venait d'engloutir sa 10e banane.  
  
-Sans la pelure, voyons voir. Lyserg enleva la pelure et goûta, finalement satisfait il en prit des dizaines.  
  
Après être rassasié ils reprirent la route, traînant avec eux 3 ou 4 régimes de bananes. Sans se soucier de rien, bien jusqu'au moment où Marco demanda.  
  
-Finalement, c'est où le japon, puis on est dans quel pays là ? La question eu le même impacte qu'un orage pendant une belle journée ensoleillé.  
  
-.merde ! Fut la brillante réponse de Lyserg.  
  
Croyant que le bateau les emmènerait à bon port, c'est-à-dire à Tokyo, aucun des 2 n'avait eu l'intelligence de s'emmener une carte au cas où CE genre de situation surgirait. Ils croyaient avoir déjà touché le fond, seulement ce fond pouvait être encore plus creux.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ouais, après une semaine je daigne finir le chapitre, il y a déjà un bon bout de temps que j'ai écrit le prologue. Il y a longtemps que j'avais cette idée, c'est maintenant que je l'écris. Mwerf d'habitude j'écrit des commentaires d'après chapitres qui dure des heures, mais bon là j'ai pas grand choses à raconter, donc je m'arrête ici ! Laissez moi vos impressions dans vos Reviews !  
  
(1) L'enfer comme je trouve ça dommage *rolleyes*  
  
(2) Moi je ne me sentirait pas mal à avoir embrasser Lyserg *^^*  
  
(3) Normal c'est Lyserg :p !  
  
(4) A son habitude dans cette fic la en tout cas lol.  
  
(5) Sûrement ce que je ferai après avoir finit d'écrire ce chapitre.  
  
(6) Ouais, quoi de mieux à faire que dormir quand on à rien d'autre à faire lol.  
  
(7) Ils dorment combien de fois par jour eux lol ?  
  
(8) contre son gré MON CUL C'EST DU POULET TANT QU'A FAIRE ?! 


	3. Tout ça pour une carte!

Titre: Ensemble depuis 500 ans.  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : . genre full chill méga 360 Suprah inn (______;;;) ok d'abord, un IMMENSE OOC de la part de Lyserg et Marco, Alternative Universe, Humour, Romance, fantastique.  
  
Disclamer: C'est tu si important?  
  
Chapitre 2 - Tout ça pour une carte.  
  
-Finalement, c'est où le japon, puis on est dans quel pays là ? La question eu le même impacte qu'un orage pendant une belle journée ensoleillé.  
  
-...merde ! Fut la brillante réponse de Lyserg.  
  
Ils continuèrent de survoler cette jungle. Dès qu'ils aperçurent un semblant de civilisation ils atterrirent. Marco rangea Mikaël, les constructions étaient magnifiques. Il avait beaucoup de marchés et de petites boutiques au bord des routes. Une voix familière surgit de derrière eux.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas morts ? Étonnant !! Ce ton sarcastique et bourgeois, leur était déjà connu.  
  
Le shaman aux cheveux verts se retourna, son regard tomba dans celui de la demoiselle aux yeux argiles. Un sourire hautain se dessinait sur ses lèvres, elle les regardais de la même façon que l'ont regarde un cafard. Insulté par son attitude il répondit.  
  
-Tu te donnes des airs classe pour toi, mais laisse moi te dire que tu ressemble à une dinde avec ce regard ma grande ! Lyserg sourit à la réaction de la jeune fille, elle avait perdu ses airs hautain sarcastique pour laisser place à un regard meurtrier.  
  
Elle avança vers celui qui avait osé l'insulté et lui mit une gifle. Lyserg ne perdit pas son sourire, au contraire celui-ci s'agrandit. Tant qu'a elle, elle prit son chemin, elle prit avant tout la peine d'ajouter.  
  
-En passant, moi au moins j'ai une carte et ce n'est pas en ce pays que vous en trouverez une que vous serez capable de lire, soyez certain de ceci ! Sans rien ajouter, sans prendre la peine de se retournée pour voir leur réaction elle avança. Elle venait de rater un Lyserg désespéré et un Marco qui avait la bouche tellement grand ouverte qu'un avion aurait pu y atterrie sans peine.  
  
-Lyserg. aucune émotion se reflétait dans la voix du blond.  
  
-Quoi donc. répondit le plus jeune des 2 en un souffle.  
  
-Tu sais, on devrait aller s'excuser, sinon. on est foutu !  
  
-T'est malade, mon orgueil en prendrait trop un coup !  
  
-Peut-être, mais tu préfère que ton orgueil en prenne un coup où qu'on ne se rende pas à Tokyo et qu'on doivent attendre 500 ans pour le prochain shaman fight ? Tu sais, 500 ans c'est TRÈS long !  
  
-Oui tu as raison.  
  
Lyserg couru après la demoiselle, qui était encore visible, malgré la foule qui régnait sur le chemin il réussit à la contourner et il agrippa l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna, d'après son regard elle ne tenait pas trop à le revoir.  
  
-Hey, m'excuse ! Dit Lyserg en un souffle, elle le regarda pathétiquement, non convaincu et elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à le pardonner.  
  
-T'est dont bien profiteur ! Si ce n'était pas de la carte je suis sure tu continuerais à te ficher de moi ! Débrouille toi SEUL ou bien avec l'autre idiot et la petite greluche qui te sert de fantôme, en tout cas tu n'auras pas mon aide ! Répondit celle-ci rageusement.  
  
-Greluche ? QUI TU TRAITES DE GRELUCHE ?! Cria Morphin insultée.  
  
-Toi, qui pourrais-je bien traiter de greluche ?! Tu dois vraiment être désespéré pour t'être accaparé un maître pareil ! Elle avait bien vite retrouvé son ton hautain irritant.  
  
-Ce n'est pas mon maître, mais MON AMI ! Toi je ne crois pas que tu en ailles des amis ! Qui voudrais être l'ami d'une personne aussi arrogante que toi, JE VOUDRAIS BIEN SAVOIR !! Morphin venait de toucher juste, des larmes perlaient au bord des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle leur tourna le dos, mais Lyserg la pris dans ses bras.  
  
-Pardonne moi je t'en pris ! Il lui caressa doucement le dos pour la consoler, mais celle-ci le repoussa.  
  
-Lâche moi et disparaît de ma route ! Elle s'en alla rapidement, extrêmement en colère, n'arrivant pas a savoir le quel des deux qu'elle haïssait le plus.  
  
Quand la demoiselle fut assez loin Lyserg afficha un sourire victorieux. Morphin le regardait étrangement, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le faire sourire ainsi ?  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi, pourquoi d'abord as-tu essayé de la consoler ?  
  
-Nan, je n'ai pas essayé de la consoler, regarde pourquoi je l'ai prit dans mes bras ! Lyserg lui montra un parchemin finement plié, il le déplia et le montra à Morphin.  
  
-Tu vois, je lui ai piqué sa carte ! Comme ça je n'ai pas eu à m'allier avec cette idiote !  
  
-Astucieux, vraiment, astucieux !  
  
Marco qui patientait encore vit Lyserg arriver, d'après son visage radieux il devait avoir réussit à s'allier avec la demoiselle. Quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas là il commença à se poser des questions.  
  
-Elle n'est pas avec toi ? -Non, pas question de m'allier avec elle !  
  
-Pourquoi tu sembles si heureux dans ce cas ?  
  
-Regarde moi ça ! Lyserg lui montra la carte qu'il venait de récupérer.  
  
-Comment l'as-tu obtenu ?  
  
-Je lui ai piqué !  
  
-Idiot. il ne fallais surtout pas que tu fasses ceci !  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ça ne se fait pas de voler aux femmes !  
  
-Tu préfères quoi, qu'on ne volent pas aux femmes et que l'ont oublie le Shaman fight ou bien que l'ont volent aux femmes pour pouvoir arriver au shaman fight ?  
  
-.Bon je te l'accordes !  
  
-Bon au moins un problème de résolut, c'est triste pour elle par contre !  
  
-S'en fiches pas mal de elle !  
  
-Il a raison, elle nous a tous insulté ! Ajouta Morphin encore en colère après la dame aux yeux argiles.  
  
-Bon on devrait peut-être partir maintenant, au fait on est où là ? Demanda Marco à Lyserg qui observait la carte.  
  
-En inde, je garantis qu'en une semaine on va sûrement être au Japon, faudra se dépêcher, la première épreuve du shaman fight est dans 2 semaines.  
  
-Venez, on va dans la jungle, comme ça personne ne va nous apercevoir. Lyserg et Morphin suivirent Marco, la jungle se situait à environ 10 minutes de marche de la ville.  
  
*** La demoiselle mit sa main dans sa poche, elle sa carte, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Elle chercha autour de elle sa carte elle ne l'aperçue nulle part. Sans ce parchemin elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle devina finalement ce qui s'était passé : on lui avait volé, c'était Lyserg qui lui avait volé sa précieuse carte.  
  
-SALE CON ! Cria-elle pour elle-même. Elle sentit une présence de furyoku dans la forêt tout près. Elle accouru. ***  
  
Marco venait de faire apparaître Miakël, lui et Lyserg montèrent, ils s'envolèrent quand un hurlement les firent sursauter tout au même moment. Lyserg plongea son regard au sol, il vit la shaman de tout à l'heure.  
  
-RENDEZ MOI MA CARTE IMMÉDIATEMENT ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! Criait-elle folle de rage.  
  
-Tu peux toujours courir, si tu nous ne avais pas insulté tu en serais pas là petite ! Lui répondit Lyserg se fichant de sa colère.  
  
-Ah bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir ! SHAMASH OVERSOUL !!! De longues ailes blanches duvetées apparurent dans son dos, elle s'envola à leur rencontre. Elle monta sur la main de Mikaël et prit Lyserg par le collet.  
  
-REND MA CARTE ! Cria elle en lui mettant une gifle de nouveau.  
  
-Oublie ça, Morphin Oversoul ! Lyserg envoya son pendule attacher la pauvre fille.  
  
-Détache moi IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
  
-PFF DANS TES RÊVES !  
  
-Bien, elle n'a qu'à s'allier avec nous, ainsi on aura plus de problèmes. Dit clairement Marco. Les 2 le regardèrent comme si il était viré fou.  
  
-T'es malade ! Je ne m'allierai jamais avec une cruche pareille !  
  
-Si elle veut participer au shaman fight, elle ne doit pas avoir d'aussi mauvaises intentions, elle doit tout de même avoir de bons côtés! Ce n'est pas la première impression qui est toujours la bonne, vous savez peut-être pas, mais peut-être que vous allez devenir de très bons amis un jour.  
  
-Il y a trop de vrai dans ce qu'il dit, après tout, plus on est, plus on est forts ! En passant comment vous nommez vous ?  
  
-Moi je m'appel Marco Ramirez, toi ?  
  
-Jeanne, Jeanne D'arc.  
  
-Jeanne D'arc ? Demanda Marco perplexe. Vous n'êtes pas supposée être morte pour sorcellerie il y a presque 100 ans de cela ?  
  
-Oui, mais je suis une sorcière après tout, j'ait prit une potion de longévité et pour garder ma jeune apparence, aussi ce n'est pas moi qui as brûlé, mais une illusion que j'ai lassé. En passant c'est qui lui, puis pourrais-il me détacher ?  
  
-Lyserg détache là. Ordonna Marco, Lyserg le fit, mais il n'était pas décidé à s'allier avec maintenant.  
  
-Alors Lyserg, après avoir entendu les belles paroles de ton ami je vais te pardonner à une condition, tu me rends ma carte.  
  
-Je te la rend à une condition : tu ne t'enfuis pas avec ! -Je te le promets !  
  
-Bon bien je te rend ton bien. Lyserg lui rendit la carte, qu'elle étala eau creux de la main de Mikaël, pour éviter qu'elle ne s'envole elle jeta un sort pour qu'elle reste collée.  
  
Ils augmentèrent la vitesse de vol, Lyserg et Jeanne avaient un peu peur de tomber au début, mais Marco leur fit signe d'avoir aucune crainte. Le vent soufflait agréablement, la vue était magnifique. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. C'est alors que Jeanne demanda.  
  
-Il commence à faire nuit, on s'arrête quand ?  
  
-Hum, maintenant !  
  
Mikaël commença à descendre, Jeanne regarda où ils pouvaient bien se trouver. Ils se trouvaient à la limite de la Thaïlande. Ils se déposèrent doucement. Ils étaient à la limite d'une forêt à coté de l'océan.  
  
-J'ai faim ! Fut le commentaire net et précis de Lyserg, il prit son oversoul et le lança à l'eau dans le but d'obtenir leur repas.  
  
Jeanne alluma un feu de bois et après une heure de pêche Lyserg revint avec le résultat de sa pêche. Il tendit la moitié de ce qu'il avait pêcher à Marco.  
  
-Tu vas m'aider à les vider !  
  
Tous deux vidèrent les poissons tandis que Jeanne était partit cueillir des petits fruits pour accompagner le poisson. Après 2 heures le tout fut prêt.  
  
-Chéchcieu ! Articula tant bien que mal Lyserg.  
  
-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Commenta Jeanne avec un sourire.  
  
Après avoir manger et bavarder ils éteignirent le feu, Jeanne jeta un sort de protection autour du campement et ils se couchèrent. Ils avaient à présent résolut le problème de carte et trouver une compagnonne pour la route. Finalement Marco avait bien raison, il y a du bien dans tout le monde !  
  
A suivre !  
  
Woa ce chapitre la est vraiment hors de mes normes, pourquoi ? Premièrement je n'ai pas mit de commentaires numérotés, puis deuxièmement il a été écrit en seulement un après midi ! A savoir que j'avait de l'imagination cet après midi lol ! Arf c'est triste, ma mère déménage (bien mes parents sont divorcés) puis elle emmène l'ordinateur avec le quel j'écrit ;_ ;. L'autre ordinateur est une vielle patate qui ne fonctionne pas à moitié! Bon bien je le met en ligne (j'ai mit le prologue et les le premier chapitre aujourd'hui, aussi une autre première : j'update une fic 2 fois en une journée) Bon bien reviewez moi !!! 


	4. presque trop tard

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Humour, yaoi, fantasy, Disclamer : vous le savez tous PAR COEUR EN PLUS  
  
Chapitre 3- presque trop tard.  
  
Il restait une semaine avant le shaman fight, ceux-ci ce sont rendu au Japon en 3 jours. Le voyage c'était très bien passé. Tokyo, la capitale japonaise était une des plus belles villes au monde à leur yeux. Les cerisiers fleurissant perdant leur pétales roses dans le vent rendait le décor printanier encore plus romantique. Notre groupe principal mangeais sous l'un de ces magnifiques cerisiers qui bordait la ville.  
  
-C'est tellement joli.Jeanne regarda dans la paume de sa main le pétale qui était tombé.  
  
-Moi le rose ça me donne le mal de c?ur! Grogna Lyserg  
  
-T'est tellement non romantique! Souffla Jeanne avec une petite pointe de colère dans la voix.  
  
-C'est pas ma faute si j'aime pas le rose!  
  
-Non, mais tu n'étais pas obligé!  
  
Jeanne et Lyserg commencèrent à se dire des bêtises à propos de tout et de rien, comme il se produisait environ 15 fois par jour en moyenne. Marco soupira, sachant que rien ne pourrait arrêter l'un ou l'autre, il préféra ne rien dire. Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich et leva les yeux vers le ciel.  
  
*** -Dis, tu ne le trouves pas craquant le mec là bas? Demanda une fille au long cheveux coiffées en 2 longues queues de cheval.  
  
-Pas trop mon genre, mais je dois avouer qu'il est pas mal, dis ça fais longtemps que tu n'as pas eu de petits amis, tu devrais tenter ta chance! Répondit son amie au cheveux noirs coiffés en 2 chignons.  
  
-La méthode classique?  
  
-Oui, c'est la plus sure!  
  
La blonde se leva, elle se dirigea vers l'emplacement où Lyserg, Marco et Jeanne étaient situé. Soudain, quand elle était juste devant eux, elle tomba à la renverse et cria de douleur. Lyserg éclata de rire(1), Jeanne faisait semblant de ne pas le connaître et Marco alla à sa rencontre.  
  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide ma demoiselle? Demanda Marco en lui tendant la main.  
  
-non, je vous remercie! Elle lui fit un sourire aimable et se dit au fond d'elle même, J'ai réussit à l'accorder, en plus que l'idiot avec des cheveux verts à faillit tout faire rater! J'ai mes chances, j'ai mes chances!  
  
-Non, ok parfait! Marco retourna à son emplacement initial et la laissa au sol(2).  
  
La jeune fille recommença à se tordre faussement de douleur, puis lança un cri aigu du genre : si si j'ai besoin d'aide finalement, ma cheville me fait si MALLLLLLLLLL! Marco revint l'aider à se relever, elle le regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Merci. elle détourna le regard, comme pour faire timide, puis lança un sourire vainqueur à son amie qui applaudit.  
  
-Comment vous appelez vous?  
  
-Moi. euh. Félicia, vous quel est votre nom?  
  
-Marco, voulez vous vous joindre à nous pour le repas, si cela ne vous déplais pas bien sur?  
  
-Oui, mon amie aussi peut se joindre?  
  
-Évidemment!  
  
-LISAA VIEN ICI(3)! Gueula celle-ci à son amie qui exécuta l'ordre.  
  
Le repas se passa correctement pour tout le monde. A part pour Jeanne et Lyserg qui semblaient ne pas trop apprécier la présence des deux jeunes arrivantes. Aucuns des trois ne faisaient vraiment attention à eux. Jeanne soupirait à pratiquement chaque phrases qui sortaient de la bouche de ces demoiselles.  
  
-Elles sont vraiment trop cruches. soupira Jeanne à l'autre oublié.  
  
-Ouais, mais c'est pas ÇA qui me dérange le plus. Répondit rageusement Lyserg.  
  
-Explique donc, je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.  
  
-Arf, tu ne veux pas savoir! Grogna Lyserg, il jeta un regard noir en direction de Felicia qui faisait les beaux yeux à Marco.  
  
-Vaux mieux ne pas insister alors. Soupira Jeanne qui les regardais avec le regard qu'elle leur jetait jadis, lors de leurs première rencontre.  
  
-J'espère qu'on auras pas à endurer ces pimbêches bien longtemps, surtout celle là! Grogna Lyserg en désignant Félicia d'un signe de tête.  
  
-C'est clair, elle est 100 fois plus idiote que l'autre, en plus elle n'arrête pas de faire les beaux yeux a Marco. Elle se tourna vers Lyserg avec de grands yeux, elle afficha un sourire malicieux puis ajouta : a moins que ce qui te dérange chez elle, c'est que c'est à lui qu'elle fait les yeux doux!  
  
-Pourquoi je serais jaloux de lui!  
  
-Je ne sais pas, peut-être que tu n'est pas jaloux d'elle, car c'est à elle que tout va son intérêt et non à toi!  
  
-Tu..tu crois vraiment n'importe quoi! En tout cas moi je vais me promener je suis écoeuré de leur présence! Lyserg se leva et tourna détourna son regard de celui de Jeanne.  
  
-Tu vas où Lyserg? Demanda Marco qui recommençais à réaliser son existence.  
  
-Euh, j'ai soif je vais me chercher à boire! Trouva-il comme excuse.  
  
-Et moi aussi j'ai soif! Répondit vivement Jeanne.  
  
-Ah bon, ok dans ce cas! En conclut-il, retournant dans la discussion avec ses 2 compagnes.  
  
Il partit sans attendre Jeanne, celle-ci le rattrapa aussi tôt.  
  
-Alors, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parles! Il marchait tellement vite à présent qu'elle avait de la misère à le suivre sans avoir à courir.  
  
-Sûrement pas! Il pressa encore plus le pas, comprendrais-elle qu'il voulait être seul?  
  
-Tu crois que je vais céder aussi facilement?  
  
-Non, mais tu devrais en tout cas!  
  
-Allez explique, allez allez allez allez allez!! Insista Jeanne en s'agrippant à la manche de Lyserg pour le pas le laisser fuit.  
  
-Non! Il hocha du bras pour la faire céder.  
  
-Pourquoi?? Elle s'agrippa encore plus à sa manche.  
  
-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires!  
  
-ALLEZZ!!!  
  
-Bon, si ça peut te faire taire! Elle lâcha sa prise.  
  
-Tu va m'expliquer alors! Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur son visage.  
  
-NON!! Il s'enfuit en courrant, bien pensa réussir, car elle lui sauta dessus juste à temps.  
  
-Tu croyais m'avoir avec cette ruse idiote?  
  
-Moui, en fait pas vraiment.  
  
-BON LÀ EXPLIQUE ET CESSE DE FUIR!  
  
-. Bon d'accord, mais tu te l'ouvre et t'est pas mieux que morte!  
  
-Oui oui!!  
  
-Alors c'est quoi déjà la question?  
  
-. non mais, tu me fait marcher ou quoi?  
  
-Non, j'ai oublié.  
  
-Arff pauvre idiot, aimes tu Marco?  
  
-Non finalement veut pas, VEUT PAS RÉPONDRE!!  
  
-Ahh arrête de faire ton bébé!  
  
-Bon.  
  
-Bon QUOI?  
  
-BON OUI, C'EST CE QUE TU VEUX SAVOIR, MAINTENANT TOUT LE MONDE EST HEUREUX, TOUT LE MONDE SAUF MOI VOILÀ!  
  
-.  
  
-OUI LÀ TU ME TROUVES DÉGOUTANT TU VA RACONTER ÇA À TOUT LE MONDE, TU VA PENSEZ QUE JE SUIS LE PIRE DES CONS, BEN VA S'Y GÈNE TOI PAS ET VA S'Y FORT MA GRANDE!  
  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que. C'EST QUE CETTE GARCE VIEN TE PIQUER CE QUI T'APPARTIENS!  
  
-Alors, tu n'es pas dégoûté par mon amour immoral?  
  
-Non mais! Tu me prend pour une moraliste? Je te rappel que j'ai passé à 2 doigts de me faire brûler vive pour mon manque de moralité!  
  
-Ouais, mais je dois vivre avec.  
  
-QUOI?  
  
-Quoi, quoi?  
  
-C'est toi qui t'engueule avec n'importe qui pour n'importe quels raisons QUI ME DIT QU'IL FAUT QUE TU VIVE AVEC LE FAIT QU'UNE GROGNASSE TE PIQUE TON MEC, FRANCHEMENT!  
  
-Jeanne?  
  
-Quoi ENCORE!  
  
-Je préfère vivre ainsi que de le perdre complètement.  
  
-Hey que les gens changent quand il s'agit d'affaire de coeur!  
  
-Ben c'est vrai que il m'a déjà embrassé aussi.  
  
-QUOI? ALORS TU AS TES CHANCES!  
  
-Mais le problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas d'autres façon plus radicale pour me réveiller!  
  
-Pff il a juste pas trouvé meilleure façon de t'expliquer, bon tu rentres tu avec moi?  
  
-D'accord!  
  
Le soleil s'était couché. Quand ils arrivèrent Marco jasait encore avec les 2 filles. Elles riaient encore comme des cruches, leur rire n'avait que pour effet d'exaspérer Jeanne. Lyserg quant à lui se forçait pour ne pas sauter sur Félicia et lui arracher la tête(4), qui ne réalisait même pas qu'il était de retour.  
  
-On rentre quand à l'hôtel? Demanda Jeanne, espérant pouvant ainsi séparer Marco de ces grognasses.  
  
-Je ne sait pas. Ce serait dommage de quitter d'aussi charmantes créatures! Cette phrase provoqua un gloussement chez les deux jeunes filles qui leur donnait un air encore plus stupide.  
  
-Oh oui tellement! Firent Lyserg et Jeanne avec un sarcasme impossible.  
  
-En passant tu ne nous as pas présenté tes. amis. Dit Félicia avec un air snob plutôt subtile.  
  
-Ah oui, voici Lyserg et Jeanne, je vous présente Félicia et Lisa.  
  
-Bonsoir. moi je retourne à l'hôtel.  
  
Jeanne s'en alla en direction de l'hôtel qui était un bâtiment tout près. Lyserg la suivit, seulement la vue de Félicia le dégoûtait. Elle aurait pas pu mourir d'une façon soudaine et inconnue en tombant? Quand il pénétra dans l'hôtel il se dirigea dans la chambre qu'il avait loué. Il enleva ses vêtements et s'étendit dans le lit. Il fixa le plafond pendant un bon moment, puis finalement il s'endormit.  
  
*** -Bon bien je crois que je vais vous laisser mesdemoiselles, ainsi je vous souhaite bonne nuit.  
  
-Merci, à toi aussi! Lui souhaita Félicia.  
  
-Je crois que c'est dans la poche! Lui murmura Lisa quand Marco fut partit.  
  
-Ouais, c'est parfait!  
  
-Pourquoi ne lui a tu pas dit ce soir?  
  
-Ben voyons ça fait qu'un soir que je le connais, je vais attendre disons. 2 ou 3 jours!  
  
-Si il se trouve quelqu'un d'autre avant ce délais?  
  
-Pratiquement impossible!  
  
*** Le matin venu comme d'habitude, il dormait encore comme une bébé. Vous auriez bien beau lui tirer de l'eau froide, le pousser en bas de son lit, le gifler tant que vous voudriez, jamais il ne se réveillera. Il n'avait que 2 façons de le faire lever : l'embrasser(5), au risque de sa propre vie ou bien la plus simple des façons : attendre que monsieur se lève par ses propres moyens.  
  
-Réveille le donc! Ordonna Jeanne à Marco.  
  
-Tu veux ma mort ou quoi?! Répondit Marco, hors de question de risquer sa vie une 2e dans cette tentative radicale.  
  
-Non, mais réveille LE! Lui ordonna-elle une seconde fois, montant d'un cran dans la sévérité de son ton.  
  
-Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas toi, tu as moins de chances de te faire arracher la tête TOI!?  
  
-Mais c'est hors de question, je n'entrai jamais dans sa chambre ça serait violer son intimité! Elle croyait lui avoir bouché un coin, mais l'éclat de rire de son interlocuteur lui fit perdre confiance.  
  
-Mais voyons! Ça serait la dernière chose qu'il mentionnerait! N'oublie pas de qui qu'on parle quand même!  
  
-M'EN FICHES TU Y VA ET POINT À LA LIGNE! SI TU N'Y VAS PAS JE T'ARRACHES LA TÊTE!  
  
-Ben pourquoi tu veux autant qu'il se réveille, ça va changer quoi dans ta vie, veux tu bien m'expliquer? Le regard si fusillant que lui lançait la femme lui fit changer d'avis.  
  
-Bon, si je meurt, tu vas avoir été prévenue!  
  
-Oui oui, je tacherai de me sentir coupable toute ma vie si tu meurs t'inquiète!  
  
-T'es prévenue!  
  
Marco entra dans la chambre de Lyserg, celui-ci toujours autant endormi. Il redoutait terriblement la tournure qu'allais prendre les évènements. Il dirigea son regard vers la bête endormie, tout autre sorte de tentative de réveil était penne perdue. Il soupira, après tout, ce n'était qu'une crise à endurer, il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne mourrais pas, mais qu'il risquait de devenir tout simplement sourd. Il s'avança plus près de lit, il s'approcha de son bourreau et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas, Marco écarquilla les yeux craignant le pire et cria.  
  
-JEANNNEEEE, LYSERG EST MOURRU!  
  
-Réessaie voir, il n'est sûrement pas mort!  
  
-J'suis pas mort! Dit le supposé mort en baillant.  
  
-TUE MOI PAS!!!  
  
-J'ai pas l'intention de te tuer non plus, pourquoi tuer celui que l'on aime?  
  
-Euh. -Je crois que tu as déjà tout compris.  
  
-Je crois, mais peut-être que je fais erreur.  
  
-Tu n'es sûrement pas assez idiot pour ne pas t'en être rendu compte.  
  
-T'es mignon quand t'es sérieux.  
  
Marco embrassa Lyserg une 3e fois, celui-ci sortit du lit et s'habilla. Jeanne patientait toujours devant la porte, quand ils sortirent. Elle sourit.  
  
-Alors personne est mort?  
  
A suivre  
  
Un autre chapitre de terminé, woah celui-la je le trouve trop mimi ^^, arff les aimes pas les 2 nounounes, ça parais hein? Mwerff en plus qu'elles doivent avoir un gros rôle, pas le beau en tout cas lol! Ouais c'est surement le dernier chapitre que j'écrit sur le vieil ordinateur, car mon père en a acheté un neuf ^^;, puis je me suis acheté en même temps le nouveau cd de no doubt, j'adore, sont trop bonnes les chansons ^^, j'adore en particulier It's My Life, bon c'est pas mal tout, voici la réponse à la review, en passant mettez moi des reviews JE LES ADORES!  
  
Seyonalors- ben là je crois plus qu'elle le soit, maintenant tu peut te réjouir à devoir détester les 2 autres pounes que je viens d'inventer, elles sont idiotes et je suis sur que tout les lecteurs veulent les voir se faire rentrer dedans par un camion au plus sacrant! Ah bien pour le Yaoi ça commencé dans ce chapitre, j'pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps ^^; en passant MERCI POUR TA REVIEWW!!  
  
(1)LOL c'est toujours drôle quand un inconnu se butte devant nous, en tout cas MOI je trouve ça drôle!  
  
(2) Bien fait pour elle, n'avait qu'a pas traiter Lyserg d'idiot, même dans son fond intérieur!  
  
(3) Même moi je crierais pas comme ça.  
  
(4) Il ne le fait sans doute pas, car pour arracher la tête de quelqu'un il faudrait déjà que cette personne là en aille une.  
  
(5) Ouais on va pouvoir écrire un beau conte a propos de ça : le beau au bois dormant! Par contre on risque de se faire poursuivre par Disney si on l'écrit lol! 


	5. Une danseuse étoile, un étourdit, un die...

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, humour,fantasy  
  
Disclamer : Vous savez parfaitement qu'il n'y que fort malheureusement Félicia et Lisa qui m'appartiennes, que de malheur.ah il y a aussi Salima et Lillis qui m'appartiennent, vous verrez bientôt c'est qui ces deux là.  
  
Chapitre 4- Une danseuse étoile, un étourdit, un dieu et une petite soeur.  
  
Les yeux rivés vers le ciel de nuit, des milliers de shamans venant des 4 coins du globe patientaient. Durant cette nuit, la première épreuve du shaman fight aurait lieu. Le signal apparaîtra dans les cieux, puis pour la suite, le destin guidera.  
  
Une gigantesque boule de feu bleu apparut dans les cieux, elle traversa le ciel et disparut. Le signal était lancé, maintenant il s'agit de trouver sa destinée. Lyserg se leva et couru un long chemin. Même si il n'avait jamais prit ces directions, il semblait bien savoir où il se dirigeait simplement par intuition. Finalement il s'arrêta au bord d'un ravin, il n'était pas seul, il y avait aussi une fille au longs cheveux d'une couleur mielleuse. Elle se retourna et lui sourit.  
  
-Je t'attendais, Lyserg Diethel.  
  
-Comment sais tu mon nom, tu es qui toi pour commencer? Elle s'avança vers lui, il eu pour réflexe de reculer.  
  
-Je suis Salima, je viens de la tribu pache et je vais te faire passer le teste pour savoir si tu es apte à participer au shaman fight. Tu es prêt?  
  
-Euh oui, je crois.  
  
-Bien, montre moi ton fantôme. Morphin se leva de l'épaule de son maître et avança de quelques centimètres.  
  
-Oh elle est trop mignonne, si elle est aussi puissante qu'elle est chou, tu va vraiment aller loin dans le tournoi toi! Bon, commençons!  
  
Lyserg fit fusionner Morphin dans son pendule. Une aura rose se dessinait au tour de Salima. Il lança son attaque vers son adversaire, mais celle-ci l'esquiva sans trop de peine, elle semblait réciter une danse étrange. Il relança l'attaque, mais toujours de la même façon elle l'évita, elle augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements.  
  
-Mais! Qu'est-ce que? Après 5 tentatives Lyserg ne comprenait plus rien, comment pouvait-elle faire preuve d'autant d'agilité et de vitesse à la fois dans ses mouvements.  
  
-Tu ne connais pas? Normal, cette danse va être découverte par la population dans seulement 500 ans, étant donné que je peux voir dans le futur et que je suis passionnée de danse, bien je suis allée voir les évolutions de la danse, voici la danse rythmique. Ah j'ai oublié de préciser, seulement un coup suffit à remporter l'épreuve et tu n'as que 10 minutes, 2 minutes se sont écoulées. Ah cette épreuve me donne envie de chanter!  
  
-De chanter?  
  
-Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin' (1)  
  
Elle dansait au rythme de ses paroles, comment, seulement comment l'atteindre? Comment pouvait-elle prévoir tous ses mouvements?  
  
*** -Alors cessons cette discussion fort intéressante, nous devons passer le test, il y a malheureusement d'autres shaman à tester, je suis déjà attristé de devoir vous quitter après le test, avec de la chance, peut-être que nos esprit de rencontrerons une fois de plus.  
  
-Avec joie!  
  
Jeanne avait affaire à un homme particulièrement magnifique, de longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient au bas du dos, un corps de dieu et un charisme sans fin était à sa guise. Le genre de gars qui normalement est toujours escorté par une dizaine de filles sous son charme.  
  
Le combat ne dura pas bien longtemps, si peu longtemps que elle croyait qu'il lui avait laissé des chances. Finalement, peu importe, l'important c'est qu'elle aille passée.  
  
-Tenez mademoiselle, prenez cette ceci, il s'agit de la cloche oracle, c'est pour avertir des évènements et des combats du shaman fight. Vous avez passé cette épreuve, mais ce n'est hélas pas la seule, vous devrez affronter 3 shamans, si vous en battez au moins 2 sur 3 vous êtes admise. En souhaitant de vous revoir bientôt et aussi radieuse qu'a l'instant même, mademoiselle Jeanne.  
  
-Vous aussi, j'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Hao.  
  
*** -Regarde, LÀ BAS! L'interlocuteur se tourna sans savoir qu'il venait de se faire percuter de plein fouet par l'oversoul de son adversaire.  
  
-Woah, bon bien tu es admit. Je n'y crois pas, me faire avoir par une ruse aussi simple. Marco aida le jeune pache à se relever. Il était encore un peu sonné.  
  
-S'agissait d'être attentif!  
  
***  
  
-With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic.  
  
Lyserg commençait à être écoeuré de ce refrain. Finalement il eu un flash, elle répétait toujours les mêmes mouvements, s'agit seulement de prévoir quand attaquer. Après quelques secondes d'observation il lança son attaque et réussit à l'emprisonner dans la longue corde de son pendule.  
  
-Bon, tu as gagné. Elle lui remit sa cloche oracle et continua : ceci est ta passe pour le shaman fight, elle va tout t'indiquer ce dont tu as de besoin pour le tournois. Lyserg la libéra de ses liens et relâcha son oversoul.  
  
-Tu entends ça Morphin? On est admit! Elle retourna sur l'épaule de son maître.  
  
-C'est parfait! Allons retrouver les autres!  
  
-Ah et encore Merci Salima!  
  
-Y'a pas de quoi, bon moi aussi faut que j'y aille, j'ai encore plein d'autres shamans à évaluer!  
  
-Lyserg suivit encore une fois son intuition et rentra sans pêne à l'hôtel. Il entra, il n'avait pas grand monde, Marco et Jeanne étaient installés à une table. Il alla les rejoindre.  
  
-Alors, comment ça été vous deux? Demanda Lyserg.  
  
-Très bien, je suis tombé sur un jeune étourdit, ça été assez vite crois moi!  
  
-Moi je suis tombé sur un dieu, le seul mot pour le décrire est un dieu!  
  
-Faut pas que tu lui en fasse parler, depuis qu'elle est là tout ce qu'elle fait c'est de me parler de son « dieu ». Soupira Marco, exaspéré.  
  
-Je vois, pas trop palpitant comme conversation. Lyserg alla s'asseoir sur Marco qui serra ses bras contre lui.  
  
Soudain une petite fille entra dans l'hôtel, elle se dirigea vers Marco et Lyserg, le shaman aux yeux émeraude lui lança un regard désespéré. Celle-ci lança un regard noir à Marco. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Lyserg.  
  
-LACHE MON FRÈRE! Cria-elle.  
  
-Euh Lyserg, veut tu bien m'expliquer c'est qui ce môme?  
  
-LILLIS VA T'EN! Ah euh il s'agit de mon idiote de petite soeur, elle s'appelle Lillis, mais tu peux l'appeler la floune ou bien l'tit coune.  
  
-APPEL MOI PAS COMME ÇA, ET ÇA N'A PAS L'AIR DE TE DÉRANGER D'ÊTRE DANS LES BRAS DE L'AUTRE.  
  
-Pourquoi je me sentirais dérangé?  
  
-Parce-que vous avez l'air gay!  
  
-.  
  
-Non.  
  
-.  
  
-NONN...  
  
-.  
  
-Elle a pas l'air vite la floune! Se moqua Lyserg.  
  
-Quoi, vous vous êtes ensemble? Sa voix tremblait d'horreur. Elle avait les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'ils semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.  
  
-T'as un problème avec ça? Si sa peut te défouler, tu peux le crier sur les toits, ou t'enfuir en pleurant, fait ce que tu veux sincèrement, t'est comme le H de Hawaii, tu sert à rien (2)  
  
-Mais, as-tu pensé à ce que les parents diraient?  
  
-Si tu veux savoir, je m'en fiche de ça aussi!  
  
-Ah pis, on s'en fiche pas mal après tout! Bon je me joins à vous!  
  
-Depuis quand? On est obliger d'accepter?  
  
-OUI BON!  
  
-Pas l'air bien commode ta soeur.  
  
-Elle n'est pas commode non plus, mais je ne la veux pas avec nous!  
  
-Allerrr steuhh plaitttttttt!  
  
-Allez accepte, c'est juste une enfant! Dit Jeanne, Lillis lui sourit.  
  
-Moi je ne m'oppose pas. Dit Marco à son tour, Lyserg hésita, puis finalement se résigna.  
  
-Bon, ok, mais ne me fais pas chier!  
  
-Non je te le promets! Au fait je dors où? JE VEUX DORMIR AVEC TOUAA!  
  
-ALORS LÀ PAS QUESTION!  
  
-QUOI, COMME ÇA T'ES TROP OCCUPÉ LA NUIT AVEC LUI?  
  
-OUI BON! En conclut Lyserg, elle se tut.  
  
-Bon elle peut dormir dans ma chambre, si elle ne fait pas trop de bruit, en passant tu participes au shaman fight?  
  
-Oui, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien! Elle poussa un bâillement sonore puis continua, bon je m'endort, c'est où la chambre?  
  
-Viens je vais t'y conduire.  
  
Ils montèrent tous se coucher. Après tout il était dans les environs de 3 heures du matin (3). Tout les gens peuplant l'hôtel devaient dormir à cet instant même, à part Lyserg et Marco enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
  
-Tu sais, c'est mal de mentir à sa soeur!  
  
-Ce n'est pas forcément un mensonge, ça peut se passer vraiment.  
  
-Quand?  
  
-Là tiens, je suis sur de pas m'endormir plus que toi!  
  
La suite des évènements se transforma en une histoire de draps qui dura tout le reste de la nuit.  
  
*** -RÉVEILLEEE!!! Cria Lillis le plus fort que ses cordes vocales le lui permettaient.  
  
-Oh ça ne sert à rien de leur crier dessus, ils ne se lèveront pas de si tôt. Lui apprit Jeanne qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lillis grogna.  
  
-Ok dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix! Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Lyserg, la réaction fut immédiate.  
  
-LILLIS!!!!!!! Lui cria Lyserg en lui lançant son oreiller. Elle sortit de la chambre en riants aux éclats.  
  
-Il n'y que de cette façon que ça marche avec lui!  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon un autre chapitre de terminer. Celui-ci ne m'as pas prit trop de temps, car je savais quoi écrire, je vous écrirez la suite demain, car là je m'endors. En passant, que pensez vous de Lillis? Moi je l'aime bien, elle a tout de même un bon fond. Donnez lui environ 12 ou 13 ans.  
  
pour les pas au courrant il s'agit de Toxic de Britney spears xD Brice de Nice power lol Comme chez moi en ce moment même où j'écris ce chapitre! 


	6. Il est à moi et à personne d'autre!

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : on le sait tous.  
  
Chapitre 5- Il est à moi et à personne d'autre.  
  
Une brise soufflait dans les feuilles de la forêt où aurait lieu le premier combat, la température était vraiment mauvaise, il pleuvait des cordes, le ciel gris avec des petites parcelles orangées qui annonçait le couché du soleil avait de fortes tentions électriques. Un temps de chien, surtout pour un combat.  
  
-Elle est lente, elle va arriver aujourd'hui? Merde je veux rentrer! Se plaignit Lyserg.  
  
-Ah, ma robe est toute trempée! Se plaignit une demoiselle.  
  
-Bon, elle arrive, le combat débute dans 3 minutes, disons qu'elle est pas mal juste. Ah, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais te battre contre Félicia.  
  
-Oops, bien maintenant tu sais.  
  
-Oh, Ah Marco! Elle se colla contre Marco.  
  
-HEY, TU NE TOUCHES PAS, IL EST À MOI!  
  
-Hahaha il est drôle ton ami! Elle fit semblant de rire de bon coeur.  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Tu n'as pas compris le sens de ses mots?  
  
-Hum oui, je voit pas ce qu'il y a de drôle?  
  
-Quoi? Vous êtes ensemble? Sa voix tremblait d'horreur et de haine, elle dévia son regard vers Lyserg le fusillant du regard, puis elle ajouta : Toi, tu vas y goûter!  
  
-Pourquoi? Il n'avait aucune crainte dans sa voix, il était tellement serein que, Félicia eu la mauvaise impression qu'il se moquait d'elle.  
  
-T'avais qu'a pas toucher à mon mec. Son visage était déformé par la fureur, Lyserg lui sourit.  
  
-Y'avais pas ton nom dessus, ah puis tu est bien mieux en colère qu'avec ton sourire idiot. Ah bien, tu vas avoir l'opportunité de me casser la gueule dans 3 secondes.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, je n'y manquerai pas!  
  
Ils profitèrent des 3 secondes restantes pour former leurs oversoul. Félicia était armée d'une faux ensanglantée qui allait bien avec son fantôme, une petite fille vêtue d'une jaquette blanche tachetée de sang. Lyserg lança Morphin à l'assaut de Félicia. Celle-ci tenta de couper la corde du pendule avec sa faux. La corde au lieu de se couper s'enroula autour de l'arme et la projeta contre un arbre. Félicia tomba dans la boue. Elle essuya la boue qu'elle avait dans le visage, puis reprit sa faux. Elle lança un regard des plus meurtrier en direction de Lyserg.  
  
-JE VAIS TE TUER! Elle fonça une seconde fois sur son adversaire.  
  
-Pourquoi? Il évitait sans pêne tous les coups portés en sa direction.  
  
-Car t'est dégueulasse! Sa voix était remplie de dégoût et de haine, cette même haine l'aveuglait, elle échouait lamentablement tous ses coups portés.  
  
-Ah je vois, une autre sainte nitouche qui vit selon la bonne morale humaine. Son ton était des plus moqueurs.  
  
-LES HOMMES VONT AVEC LES FEMMES ET PAS AUTREMENT, C'EST IMMORAL COMME RELATION! Cette fois-ci elle réussit à heurter Lyserg au bras, elle ouvrit une plaie profonde. Il grimaça de douleur essayant de stopper les flots de sang que son bras laissait s'échapper.  
  
-Bon, enfin tu as appris à frapper comme du monde! Malgré la douleur de son bras il renvoya le pendule, par contre, pour lui il ne lui a pas fallu 36 tentatives pour arriver au but. Sa plaie était très douloureuse, il voulait en finir vite pour soigner ça.  
  
-Tu crois que de simplement m'attacher va faire avancer quelque chose? Elle regretta assez amèrement d'avoir parlé, il la projeta violement contre un arbre.  
  
Elle se releva maladroitement, encore un peu sonnée. La pluie tombait toujours, de plus en plus forte. Le vent n'aidait pas non plus. Elle avança en direction du shaman aux cheveux verts d'un pas chancelant.  
  
-On va voir si tu vas pouvoir l'éviter celle là! Elle leva sa faux vers le ciel, puis donnant un grand coup en direction du sol, elle cria en même temps, ON VA VOIR SI TU SAURAS ÉVITER LA PLUIE D'ÉPINES!  
  
La pluie se transforma en épines, elles se projetèrent en direction de Lyserg à une vitesse folle, l'attaque le percuta de plein fouet, le choc le projeta contre un arbre, l'eau dégoulinant plus que jamais le long de ses vêtements. Il se releva, et vit que Félicia allais lui relancer la même attaque il fit un bouclier de furyoku. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, il devait en finir vite, il l'enroula encore une fois dans la corde du pendule, puis ordonna à Morphin de ne pas la lâcher, il lui ordonna ensuite de la projeter au sol, puis de répéter cette action jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assommée.  
  
-Tu ne crains pas de la tuer? Lui demanda Marco inquiet de la condition de la jeune fille.  
  
-Hmm, elle savait ce qu'il lui attendait en participant au tournoi, mais je tenterai tant que possible de la laisser en vie. Il s'en fichait pas mal, après 3 coups, la cloche de Lyserg sonna, il était inscrit : Lyserg Diethel Win. Il ordonna à Morphin de lacher Félicia. Elle la lâcha au sol.  
  
-On fait quoi d'elle? Demanda Marco en pointant Félicia.  
  
-Tu veux qu'on en fasse quoi? On va la laisser crever(1)! Marco la regarda avec pitier.  
  
-On ne peut pas la laisser mourir, ça serait dommage.  
  
-Ok, mais a une condition, elle te touche d'un poil, je peut la tuer!  
  
-Euh.  
  
-C'est ça ou elle meurt là! Marco prit Lyserg dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre lui.  
  
-Mais non, de toutes façon je ne pourrai sans doute jamais aimer personne d'autre que toi.(2)  
  
-Tu me le jures?  
  
-Mais oui voyons!  
  
-D'accord on peut la ramener dans ce cas.  
  
*** -Il pleut des clous, j'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arriver. Soupira Jeanne, observant par la fenêtre.  
  
-Impossible, mon frère c'est le plus fort! Réconforta Lillis, confiante.  
  
-Hmm, j'espère que tu as raison. Soupira encore Jeanne son regard incapable de se détourner de la fenêtre.  
  
Elle resta là à regarder, quand soudain elle vit apparaître 2 silhouettes, sans plus d'émois, mais plus elles approchèrent, plus elles les distinguais, c'était eux. Elle détourna son regard vers la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la porte, la soeur cadette de Lyserg la suivit.  
  
-HEY!! Leur cria Jeanne et Lillis en courant vers Marco et Lyserg.  
  
-Grand frère a gagné non?! Cria Lillis le c?ur battant d'espoir.  
  
-Ouais, j'ai gagné! Dit faiblement Lyserg avec un sourire. Sa blessure laissait encore s'échapper du sang.  
  
Les 2 filles s'arrêtèrent devant eux. Lillis fixait avec interrogation Félicia qui était sur le dos de Marco. Elle était très blême, pleine de boue, trempée et très amocher.  
  
-C'est qui elle? Demanda Félicia.  
  
-Ah c'était mon adversaire, Marco ne voulait pas qu'elle meure dans la nature.  
  
-Ça aurait été cruel de la laisser mourir. En passant Jeanne, maitrise tu les sorts de guérison?  
  
-Hmm, moui, Lyserg est blessé? Lyserg lui montra son bras ensanglanté qui commençait à s'infecter.  
  
-On dirais bien, puis Marco veut que tu soigne la demoiselle. Il désigna Félicia d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Bon d'accord. Elle semblait moins ravie de devoir soigner la blonde.  
  
-Elle va dormir où elle? Demanda Lillis.  
  
-Dans le passage voyons! Répondit subitement Lyserg.  
  
-Mais voyons! Euh, vous partagerez la chambre avec elle. Si sa ne vous déranges pas. Proposa Marco au filles, Lillis semblait ne pas avoir de problèmes avec ça, Jeanne par contre resta froide à l'idée.  
  
-On commence à être serré dans notre chambre tu le sais! Répondit froidement Jeanne.  
  
-Dites donc, pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas Félicia? Demanda Marco désespéré.  
  
-Elle est cruche. Fut la simple réponse de Jeanne.  
  
-J'aime pas les rivales! Grogna Lyserg.  
  
-Mais non, tu sais y'a que toi que j'aime!  
  
-Bien moi aussi! Puis il se blottit contre Marco.  
  
-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que diriez vous de rentrer, il fait froid ici! Proposa Lillis trempée de la tête aux pieds, toute grelottante.  
  
-Bonne idée, mais on fait quoi de Félicia? Demanda Marco ayant encore une parcelle d'espoir que Jeanne accepte.  
  
-Bon d'accord si tu tiens tant à la sauver, mais avant je soigne Lyserg, elle je la soigne APRÈS!  
  
-Hey l'est à moi Lyserg, tu ne touches pas! Grogna Marco.  
  
-Je sais, je sais! Soupira Jeanne les yeux au ciel.  
  
Ils rentrèrent, trempés et gelés. Ils montèrent l'étage qui menait aux chambres, Jeanne fit entrer Lyserg. Il s'attendait à ce que cela dure des heures. Elle ne jeta que 2 sorts, l'un pour sécher ses vêtements, l'autre pour guérir sa plaie. Elle avait déjà cicatrisé en 2 minutes, il fut impressionné du talent de Jeanne. Il la remercia et sortit de la chambre.  
  
*** -Où suis-je? Pensa Félicia (3). Ah oui je me souviens, je me suis battue contre Lyserg, après un blanc. Lui je le tuerai un jour, je le tuerai et je partirai avec Marco, c'est ça que je vais faire! (4)  
  
Les rayons du soleil brillaient, l'orage était passé. Félicia se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit l'escalier qui menait au premier étage. Quand elle vu Lyserg et Marco, une montée de rage gravit en elle. Elle se dirigea vers Lyserg et lui lança sur un ton remplit de haine.  
  
-Toi! TOI! Un jour je me vengerai! Dit elle folle de rage à 2 pousse du visage de Lyserg.  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu nous remercie de t'avoir sauver?! Sans répondre elle s'en alla sans demander son reste.  
  
-Mais attends Félicia! Dit Marco tentant de la retenir, mais trop tard elle était déjà plus dans l'établissement.  
  
- Je ne sais tellement pas comment tu fais pour l'endurer elle! Soupira Lyserg.  
  
A suivre  
  
Un autre chapitre de terminé ^O^, c'est la première fois que je suis autant motivée pour une fic, je fais environ un chapitre par jour, dommage que je n'aie pas beaucoup de reviews ;__;, mais c'est pas grave la vie continue! Bordel je la hais, je la hais, je la hais, JE LA HAIS TROP FÉLICIA, COMMENT J'AI FAIT POUR CRÉE UNE PAREILLE CRUCHE! Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est d'essayer de pourrir la vie de Lyserg, mais bon, sans elle ce ne serait pas pareil, ce serait trop simple. Je ne sais pas moi non plus comment j'ai pu faire que Marco aille la patience, la capacité, non LE DON INCROYABLE DE POUVOIR LA SUPORTER (en plus que c'est moi qui écrit là lol)! Bon REVIEWS PLEASEEEE  
  
loll l'est gentil lui! C'est kawaiiii ^O^ Elle est capable de penser?  
(4)Mais merde, plus j'écris, moins je l'aime! Elle est vraiment trop  
égoïste! 


	7. Oreilles de Lapin et dents de morse

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...  
  
Chap 6- oreilles de lapin et dents de morse.  
  
-Alors c'est tout pour vous mademoiselle? 2 élixir de changements surprise? Questiona une vielle dame.  
  
-Oui, oui! Fit l'interlocutrice en un hochement vif de la tête.  
  
-Vous savez quels risques ils peuvent occasionné?  
  
-Bien entendu! Répondit-elle banalement, au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment cela pouvait bien fonctionner.  
  
-Bien, cela vous feras vous coûtera 280 yens.  
  
-Parfait! Elle déboursa cette modique somme et sortit de la boutique.  
  
À l'extérieur elle rejoignit une fille du même âge que elle avec des chignons noirs. Les 2 s'échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux. L'une des 2, la blonde, entreprit la discussion.  
  
-Ça y est Lisa, j'en ai trouvé, ils vont nous le payer!  
  
-Je savais que tu en voulais au type avec des cheveux verts, mais l'autre c'est qui?  
  
-La connasse aux cheveux longs qui nous regarde comme si ont étaient 2 poufiasses idiotes et désespérantes (1)  
  
-Ah oui celle qui se prend pour le centre de la terre!  
  
-Ils vont nous le payer!  
  
***  
  
-Pourquoi on l'a sauvé, tu as vu comment elle nous a remerciés! Jeanne était furieuse, si ce n'était que d'elle-même elle l'aurait achevé.  
  
-Faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a eu un choc après tout! Marco avait trouvé que cette explication plutôt mauvaise.  
  
-Un choc? M'a lui en faire des choc, madame se croit tout permis, elle crois que tout devrait lui être donné. Sa haine envers la blondasse augmentait vivement.  
  
-Mais voyons, dis moi pas que tu n'as jamais rien fait d'irréfléchie!  
  
-Oui, j'ai déjà agit de façon irréfléchie, mais ceux-ci ne m'ont pas fait passé pour une pouf idiote qui agis comme une gamine amoureuse!  
  
-Mais elle ne doit pas être si mauvaise, après tout je l'endure! Justifia platement Marco.  
  
-Toi tu endures tout le monde, regardes tu sors avec mon idiot de frère, il faut une patience infinie et un courage à tout épreuve pour ça! Lillis n'en dit pas plus, le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son frère aîné la mit mal à l'aise.  
  
-Toi, si tu ne veux pas te ramasser à la rue, tu devrais revoir comment tu me parles morveuse!  
  
-Mais si on essayait de discuter avec elle!  
  
-NON! Fut la réponse définitive des 3 « intéressés »  
  
-Mais, ça a fonctionné avec Jeanne!  
  
-Ouais, mais elle c'est pas pareille, je ne lui fais pas confiance 3 secondes! Expliqua Lyserg, si Jeanne détestait fortement Félicia, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Lyserg ressentait à son égard (2).  
  
-Bon j'abandonne! Vous ne l'aimez pas, pas mon problème!  
  
-Bon il a enfin COMPRIS! Soupira Jeanne, avec un regard las et gagnant qu'on acquiert quand on réussi à faire comprendre à un enfant un truc banal, mais qu'il s'obstine à contredire stupidement.  
  
-Bon moi je m'endors! Bailla Lyserg, en retournant à sa chambre.  
  
-...Ça fait que 10 minutes qu'il est debout...  
  
-Il est incorrigible... conclut Lillis en un soupir désespéré.  
  
***  
  
-On s'y prend comment pour leur envoyer les sorts?  
  
-Ben là... je sais pas...  
  
-...  
  
-On a qu'à lire les instructions! Proposa Félicia.  
  
-Wouah bonne idée!  
  
Les 2 demoiselles commencèrent à lire les instructions, après avoir relu une quinzaine de fois, elles comprirent à moitié.  
  
-Ok, en gros faut le mettre dans leur nourriture, mais on fait ça comment? Demanda Lisa.  
  
-On a qu'à se faire inviter, j'suis sure que si on fait pitié Marco va nous inviter.  
  
-Super!  
  
***  
  
Marco pendant ce temps était partit cherché à manger, Lyserg lui restât à la maison il était étrangement épuisé, il lui avait donné un bout de papier avec quoi acheter. Il jeta une seconde fois un regard au papier, il l'avait prit du mauvais coté, il aperçu un dessin peu joli, selon lui ça devait être Félicia, il regarda ce qu'il était écrit en dessous : Ne lui adresse plus la parole. Il ria, en parlant de celle à qui il ne devait plus parler, elle se dirigeait sur lui.  
  
-Hey, on peut tu souper avec toi pis tes amis, dans le but que tout le monde sois réconcilié et joyeux dans les temps qui suivent?!  
  
-Euh... d'accord rejoins nous vers 18 heures.  
  
-Parfait! Elle retourna annoncer la nouvelle à son amie, lui s'éloigna.  
  
-C'est parfait, on y va dans les environs de 18 heures!  
  
*** -T'AS FAIS QUOI?! Cria Jeanne à l'adresse de Marco.  
  
-Mais voyons, elle veut s'excuser c'est tout! Lui réexpliqua encore une fois Marco, cela devait bien faire la 20e fois qui tentait de s'expliquer.  
  
-J'imagine pas comment Lyserg va réagir, si tu crois qui va l'accueillir à bras ouverts! Elle cessa de crier, après tout cela était sur que ça n'arrangerais pas les choses.  
  
-Hmm... le repas est prêt? Demanda Lyserg qui venait de sortir de la chambre en baillant, il était particulièrement blême.  
  
-Presque, mais tu sembles malade, tu as quoi?  
  
-Nan ça va, sinon j'ai faim.  
  
-Tu ne devineras jamais qui vient souper! Grogna Jeanne les bras croisés accoté contre le mur.  
  
-La nounoune de service?  
  
-Exactement!  
  
-Ben c'est normal que Lillis soupe ici...  
  
-HAHA t'est drôle! Répliqua Lillis ironiquement.  
  
-C'est pas de elle que je parle!  
  
-Ah...AH NON PAS ELLEEEE! Pourquoi elle vient au juste?  
  
-Elle veut s'excuser! Expliqua Marco.  
  
-Beuh, il croit vraiment n'importe quoi lui!  
  
-Arf, au pire, je n'aurai qu'à la remettre à sa place. Soupira Lyserg.  
  
-Woah, y'est vraiment malade lui! Dit Jeanne surprise de sa réaction.  
  
-Elle devrait bientôt arriver en passant.  
  
Juste au moment où il le dit, la blonde fit son entré dans l'établissement. Accompagnée de son chien de poche aux chignons. Marco descendit l'accueillir. Lyserg le suivit contre son gré, suivit de Jeanne qui avait un air boudeur. Seul Lillis semblait complètement indifférente.  
  
Le soupé débuta normalement, personne ne parlait. L'ambiance était très lourde. Finalement Félicia demanda à Lyserg.  
  
-Donne moi un morceau de pain! Demanda durement Félicia à l'adresse de Lyserg. Celui-ci prit un morceau de pain, le taponna, le lécha et le donna à Félicia. Celle-ci dégoûté ne le prit même pas. Jeanne pouffait de rire.  
  
-Toi tu l'as l'affaire! Jeanne ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se tordre de rire.  
  
-Au fait, tu sais pourquoi ta soupe goûte bizarre? Lui demanda Félicia à Lyserg après qu'il eut finit son bol.  
  
-Non... -Devine donc!  
  
-Si tu penses que ça me fait de quoi!  
  
-Pas de petite nature lui! S'exclama Lisa, elle murmura à l'oreille de sa voisine, C'est la potion que tu lui as mit?  
  
-Exactement! Lui murmura Félicia. Celle-ci jeta un regard intrigué à son amie celle-ci avait nouvellement des incisives très proéminentes, elle ajouta : Euh Lisa? Tes dents, sont immenses.  
  
-Cela s'explique facilement! Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas essayer de me berner en versant une potion dans ma soupe. Il était évident que je m'en doute! En passant Lyserg, les oreilles de Lapin que tu as sur la tête sont ultra mignonnes! Dit Jeanne moqueuse, Lisa avait ses 2 palettes qui lui descendaient jusqu'au menton.  
  
-Pourquoi moi j'ai d'affreuses dents et lui a d'adorables oreilles de lapin! Chiala Lisa jalouse des longues oreilles blanches que Lyserg avait sur le dessus de la tête (3)  
  
-C'est ça les potions surprises! Ricana Jeanne.  
  
-Nous on va y aller! Grogna Félicia, son plan avait ENCORE échoué lamentablement. Elle se leva et s'en alla avec Lisa.  
  
-Elle s'est excusée fort! Répliqua Lyserg ironiquement.  
  
-Mais en tout cas, tes oreilles SONT TROP MIMI!! Gagatisa Lillis qui était sous le charme des oreilles pelucheuse de son frère.  
  
-Mais vous aviez raison, elle est vraiment trop hypocrite celle la! Grogna Marco, il avait enfin comprit ce que les autres pensait de Félicia.  
  
-Bon y'était temps, mais au moins la prochaine fois que je la reverrai, soyez en sur : je la remercie pour les oreilles!  
  
-Y'a déjà ça, imagine si je m'était retrouvé avec les dents de morse de Lisa!  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon je l'ai enfin remis à sa place celle là! Ça commençait à bien faire. Comme pour tout les autres je vais dire que la seule bonne chose qu'elle ait apportée ce sont les oreilles de Lyserg lol! Ce chapitre là j'ai vraiment eu de la misère, je n'avais aucune idée pour le scénario, finalement j'ai trouvé ça! Moi j'aime bien ça comme ça et bon j'ai retrouvé mon inspiration donc le prochain chapitre arrivera dans pas très longtemps! Ah et merci pour les reviews elles me font énormément plaisir!!  
  
Réponses au reviews.  
  
Magias- Nan je ne crois pas que de brûler Félicia soit nécessaire, sinon sur qui je vais me défouler moi? Mdr j'ai adoré écrire ça le : Lyserg est mourru LOLLLL! Nan y mourruras pas, donc Marco n'as plus à s'inquiéter! Continue de me faire des reviews, j'adore les reviews!  
  
Fisou- C'est clair, on devrait lui écrire dans le front, ça lui irait fort bien! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est dur commencer une review, on cherche toujours ses mots puis on se sent niais quand on écrit juste quelque chose du genre : c'est bien! Nan elle n'ira pas rejoindre Marco dans son bain, elle n'est pas assez suicidaire pour! Merci pour ta review!  
  
Sky-Ichigo- Ouais je fais mon possible pour les répétitions et le familier nan ça je le garde, je l'aime trop le langage familier. Nan, je ne ferai pas mourir Félicia toute suite bon! Merci à toi aussi pour ta review ^^  
  
(1) c'n'est pratiquement pas le cas mdrr  
  
(2) pis de celle que ressentent les lecteurs et l'auteur à son égard?  
  
(3) Il doit être trop trop trognon avec ça sur la tête ^O^ 


	8. Lapin fiévreux, Lapin affamé, Lapin part...

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...  
  
Chap 7- Lapin fiévreux, lapin affamé, lapin part pour l'Amérique  
  
-Tu es sur que tu peux? Lui demanda Marco  
  
-Pas sur, certain. Après t'avoir vu disputer ton combat je n'ai qu'envie de ça me battre. Tu as obtenu ta 2e victoire, donc tu as ta passe pour l'Amérique, alors pas question de t'abandonner là!  
  
-Mais si il t'arrive quelque chose de grave! Tu es fiévreux, ton cas se détériore, tu devrais te reposer!  
  
-Pas question, après, après j'aurai tout mon temps pour me reposer, mais pas là.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Hey là, toi et Jeanne avez vos passes pour l'Amérique, Lillis est en train de se battre pour la sienne, pas question que je baisse les bras pour une simple fièvre!  
  
Lyserg obstiné à obtenir son laissé passer pour la 2e manche du shaman fight refusait de rester au lit pour une banalité tel la fièvre. Rendu au lieu du combat, un homme au longs cheveux roux l'attendait, armé d'un sceptre doré parsemé de pierres précieuses. Il projeta son regard de chat sur Lyserg.  
  
-Alors c'est toi mon adversaire? Lui demanda-il moqueusement.  
  
-On dirais bien, qu'est-ce que c'est moi qu'est-ce tu en penses? Lui répondit le concerné sur le même ton.  
  
-Tu me fais penser à un lapin de paques! Ricana le roux.  
  
-Ta gueule! Le match commence dans 30 secondes.  
  
Le match était prévu pour 23 :45, il restait à présent, 10 secondes, 5, le combat venait a peine de commencer. Lyserg envoya son pendule en direction de son adversaire, mais celui-ci n'atteignit pas son adversaire qui donna un puissant coup avec son sceptre sur le cristal, étrangement Lyserg fut projeté dans les air. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire?  
  
-Je suis sur que tu as rien compris à ma tactique d'attaque!  
  
-Les ondes de vibrations de l'air je suppose.  
  
-Comment sait-tu??  
  
-J'utilise pratiquement la même tactique, sauf que ce sont les ondes des esprits de mon côté.  
  
-Bon, en tout cas tu ne seras sans doutes jamais capable de m'atteindre avec une technique aussi lente!  
  
-Faut pas parler trop vite!  
  
Lyserg retenta la même chose plusieurs fois, toujours le même résultat. Rien n'était en sa faveur. Le roux restait là, sans rien faire, c'était trop facile. Lyserg se releva vainement, il devait penser à quelque chose et vite sinon il perdrait. Finalement, au moins si il perdait il aurait une autre chance. Non se disait-il, si il penserait toujours ainsi comment il aboutirait à quelque chose. Pour lui c'était son unique chance. Il relança Morphin à l'assaut. Encore raté! Après vaines tentatives, il pensa à une tentative ultime, y aller à la vitesse la plus élevée possible. Il ne ferait pas plusieurs essais là-dessus. C'était une chance unique. Il mit tout son furyoku dans son oversoul et envoya le tout.  
  
-Cette fois-ci c'est ma dernière tentative!  
  
Morphin filait extrêmement tout ce qu'on voyait c'était un rayon vert filant à la vitesse du son, imperceptible. Impossible de l'éviter. L'oversoul agrippa l'arme du rouquin et la projeta. Ensuite elle enroula le corps de l'ennemi et serra très fort. Elle se dirigea vers le ciel, à une hauteur d'environ 10 mètres, descendit en piquer vers le sol. Le corps s'enfonça d'environ un mètre dans le sol. La cloche sonna la victoire de celui aux oreilles de lapin. A bout de toutes forces il tomba au sol évanoui. Malgré la maladie il s'en était sortit victorieux.  
  
***  
  
-Ça fait des jours qu'il dort! Il n'aurait pas du se donner autant en plus qu'il était malade! Soupira Jeanne, inquiète pour le lapin malade (1).  
  
-Tu le connais, il n'était quand même pas pour abandonner. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il se réveille enfin.  
  
-Lui au moins il est admit à la 2e manche du shaman fight. Bouda Lillis, celle-ci avait perdu ses 2 matchs, donc ne pouvait pas passer à l'étape suivante. Depuis le dernier combat elle n'avait plus du tout le moral.  
  
-On es tous très désolé pour toi, on te l'as dit des centaines de fois. Lui répéta Jeanne pour la 148 fois très exactement. -L'important c'est d'avoir participé! Ça aussi on te l'as répété souvent. Lui dit Marco pour la 145e fois.  
  
-Quoi, Lillis a perdu? Bailla Lyserg, les yeux encore clos.  
  
-Oui...soupirèrent les 3  
  
-Euh attendez, c'est mon frère qui a parlé? Demanda Lillis surprise.  
  
-Je crois bien que oui. Dit Jeanne de la même expression.  
  
-Lyserg! Dans mes bras ma doudoune (2)!! Il exécuta l'ordre sans qu'on aille besoin de lui dire 2 fois.  
  
-J'ai l'impression que cette nuit a duré une semaine!  
  
-Tu as dormi une semaine aussi!  
  
-Pour vrai? Je sais que je dors beaucoup, mais à ce point!  
  
-Tu était brûlant de fièvre, mais là tu semble en pleine forme.  
  
-Ah pis c'est vrai que Lillis ne participeras pas à la suite du tournois? Lillis à ces mots fit une moue déçue.  
  
-Désolée petite Soeur. Lyserg lâcha Marco et prit sa soeur cadette dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
  
-Je sais, tout le monde est désolé, on me l'a dit environ 350 fois...  
  
-293 fois qu'on lui a dit! Ajoutèrent Marco et Jeanne en totale synchronisation.  
  
-Ah...  
  
-En passant Lyserg, tu ne pouvais pas te réveiller à un meilleur moment, c'est demain que tout ceux qui ce sont qualifié pour le shaman fight vont recevoir les indications pour la 2e manches. Expliqua Jeanne.  
  
-Pourquoi c'est le meilleur moment? Demanda Lyserg qui n'avais pas vraiment saisit.  
  
-Car tu te serais emmerdé toute la semaine sinon...  
  
-Ah, c'est pas bête ça! C'est pour ça aussi que tu ne m'as pas soigné je suppose?  
  
-Très exact!  
  
-J'ai faim...  
  
-Ça fait 5 jours que tu n'as pas mangé, c'est normal!  
  
-Mais que tu me dises ça ne comble pas ma faim, J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!  
  
-...  
  
-J'ai faim...  
  
-On a tous bien compris, on n'est pas sourd et pas idiots! Soupira Jeanne, elle fouilla ses poches vérifiant si elle n'aurait pas quelque chose.  
  
-Tien voila un pooky. Lillis lui tendit une friandise ressemblant à une sucette mélangée avec un biscuit.  
  
-C'est bon (3)! Dit Lyserg en prenant une croqué.  
  
-Tant mieux, j'en ai plein, j'en ai mangé à la tonne pour essayer de me consoler (4).  
  
***  
  
-Woah c'est vraiment trop plein ici! Dit Lyserg qui venait de rentrer dans l'établissement où tout les shamans qualifiés recevraient les indications pour la suite des évènements. Impossible de voir ce qui ce passait à l'avant tellement la pièce, assez vaste fallais l'avouer, était pleine.  
  
-Je savais que beaucoup participeraient au shaman fight, mais je n'avais pas imaginé à ce point, en plus qu'il en a qui ne sont sans doute pas arriver. On a bien fait d'arriver à l'avance! Ajouta Jeanne, surprise par la quantité de shaman dans la salle, cette même pièce avait les dimensions d'une salle de bal. Ils n'osèrent avancer de peur de marcher sur quelqu'un.  
  
-En plus de ceux qui ne se sont pas qualifié, c'est fou. Je plein les paches qui ont du s'occuper de tout ce monde. Dit Marco, qui lui aussi était impressionné par la quantité phénoménale de gens.  
  
-J'espère que personne n'a peur des foules! Ajouta ironiquement Lyserg.  
  
Soudain tout le monde se tut. Un vieil homme prit la parole, sans doute le chef des paches.  
  
-Je vous souhaite la bienvenu. Nombreux d'entre vous se sont qualifié d'après ce que je vois, mais bon voici les instructions pour la prochaine épreuve. Demain vers midi vous devrez être au centre de la forêt, nous vous mèneront au village pache. Il s'écoulera trois mois avant la manche suivante. Donc vous passerez le temps qu'il faudra au village. Soyez à l'heure, car c'est à cette heure précise seulement que vous y serez amené.  
  
Quand il eu finit quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que les discussions reprennent leur cours. Les gens sortirent de l'endroit un peu abasourdi par la simplicité de la tache.  
  
-C'est aussi simple que ça? Demanda Marco.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, je suis sure qu'il y a une passe dans tout ça! Répondit jeanne.  
  
-C'est évident, mais on va sûrement s'en sortir après tout. Après tout on s'en est toujours sortit avant. Pourquoi là ont ne réussiraient pas?  
  
-Ouais tu as raison. Ah moi je rentre me coucher. Dit Jeanne en baillant.  
  
-Déjà? Il est tôt pourtant!  
  
-Mais il faut quelqu'un pour vous réveiller demain, après tout je ne crois pas que vous dormez fort fort durant la nuit!  
  
-Heee.... Lyserg rougissait à vu d'oeil et Marco préférait ne rien dire.  
  
-Surtout d'après le bruit! Elle allait le mettre à bout de nerf, elle le savait très bien elle aussi ce qui la poussait justement à continuer.  
  
-Maisss....  
  
-J'ai moi-même parfois de la misère à dormir! Faites moins de bruit à l'avenir et vous entendre crier comme des fous à 3 heures du matin, je ne crois pas que ça plaise à tout le monde (5) ! Jeanne l'avait poussé trop loin, Lyserg lui couru après, rouge comme une tomate. Marco resta sur place.  
  
-On fait tant de bruit? Marco était sans doute aussi rouge que l'autre furie verte. Peut-être qu'ils songeraient à faire moins de bruit à l'avenir...  
  
A suivre  
  
Je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre là donc ça finit comme ça! Bon je ne suis pas allé à l'école aujourd'hui, fichues crampe au ventre c'est atroce! Ah j'ai oublié de vous précisez comment j'ai trouvé ma saint valentin crade, mais ça ne vaut pas la peine de préciser, a part que j'ai été ultra down toute la journée... j'ai été incapable d'écrire et passé minuit j'ai retrouvé toute mon inspiration mdr. Bon là j'ai encore autant d'inspirations que tout les autres fois, donc la suite devrait arriver assez rapidement! Encore merci pour les reviews, j'adore savoir que y'a du monde qui lisent ce que j'écris!!  
  
Alors réponse au reviews!  
  
Magias- Woah c'est vrai qu'elles sont chou les oreilles de Lyserg ^^, puis arff pour Félicia on en reparleras pas avant un moment, mais elle ne disparaîtra pas, elle va refaire surface un jour *musique d'horreur* puis la scène du bain je suis sur qu'elle pognerais à mort mdr (ps : merci Fisou pour l'idée XD) Woah méchant soupé de famille! Puis Marco va faire attention à l'avenir a 2 choses : les cruches qui l'approchent et à faire moins de bruit la nuit ^^; ! Merci pour la review!!!  
  
(1) J'aime ce surnom... le lapin ^^  
  
(2) Aye c'est moi qui dis ça! XDD  
  
(3) Ouais jsuis d'accord avec lui, c'est délicieux les pooky ^^ surtout ceux au fraise!  
  
(4) Comme elle à du prendre aussi des tas de chocolats et de crème glacée ^^;  
  
(5) OUAIS HAN, VOUS ENTENDRE CRIER À TROIS HEURES DU MATIN DANS MON PLACARD! Euh gomen délire perso ^^;  
  
Lyserg et Marco : ... 


	9. Aux dernières nouvelles, battre des bras...

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...  
  
Chap 8- aux dernières nouvelles, battre des bras ne permet pas de voler.  
  
-Woah des monstres qui vole! S'écria Lyserg arrivé au centre de la forêt, là où tout les shamans devaient se rejoindre.  
  
-...  
  
-Ouais, des montres volants, ils sont vraiment immenses! Dit Marco tout aussi ébahis par les engins.  
  
-On va tu voir à l'intérieur à la place de dire des conneries? Proposa Jeanne, les 2 acceptèrent, ils montèrent à bord d'un des 3 engins.  
  
-Woah c'est grand là dedans. On prend les places à l'arrière (1)! Sans attendre leur accord Lyserg traîna Marco par le bras et Jeanne les suivis jusqu'au fond.  
  
-... Vous êtes surs que d'être assis l'un sur l'autre sois une position convenable?  
  
-Mais oui voyons! Répondit Lyserg tout blotti contre celui qu'il aimait tant.  
  
-Vous vous lâchez seulement que pour prendre vos douches je présume.  
  
-Nann, on prend nos douches ensemble!  
  
-Ahh... je vois! C'est mignon de vous voir lié autant l'un à l'autre!  
  
L'engin décolla, Lyserg sursauta, il eu la même impression que quand il avait monté la première fois sur Mikaël, mais Marco lui répétait de ne pas s'inquiété. Après 15 minutes le mal était passé et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser. Se fichant du regard dégoûté que pouvait bien leur adresser certains passagers.  
  
-C'est vraiment trop mimi de vous voir, insouciants et sans gène. Qui aurais cru au début que vous finiriez ensemble? Demanda Jeanne attendrit par le petit couple qui venait d'arrêter de s'embrasser.  
  
-Je ne sais pas surtout que notre relation n'est pas vraiment pas partie du bon pied! Dit Marco en riant.  
  
-Il m'avait prit pour une fille de dos, il m'a « sauvé » d'un idiot qui voulait se battre contre moi!  
  
-Comme je peux bien croire tu n'avais pas beaucoup d'estime pour lui le premier jour! Commenta Jeanne morte de rire.  
  
-Non, ce n'est que quand j'ai vu que l'autre là, la grognasse, lui tournait autour que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais, si ce n'était pas d'elle je n'aurait encore rien dit, une seconde chose pour laquelle je devrait la remercier! Ah pis toi aussi tu m'as aidé! Merci!  
  
-Ce n'est rien, de toutes façon je n'aimais pas plus Félicia que toi!  
  
Après avoir fait le tour du sujet qui était leur relation. Les 2 amoureux s'endormirent, étant donné que non il n'avait pas beaucoup dormis cette nuit. Pendant ce temps Jeanne plongea dans un bouquin. Quand, soudain quelqu'un l'interrompit dans sa lecture. Elle reconnaissait bien la personne dont il s'agissait, elle lui sourit.  
  
-Bonjour Jeanne, heureux de vous revoir. Puis-je m'asseoir?  
  
-Bien sur!  
  
-C'est qui ceux là? Demanda Hao, en pointant Lyserg et Marco.  
  
-Ah 2 amis, sont mignons hein?  
  
-La fille ressemble à un mec je trouve...  
  
-C'est que c'est un gars!  
  
-Oh je vois! C'est rare d'en voir des aussi expressifs.  
  
-C'est ce qui les rends encore plus mignons!  
  
Un pache appela Hao.  
  
-Ah désolé, mais je dois vous quitter déjà, en passant je te conseille d'avoir un fantôme qui sait voler.  
  
-Pourquoi donc?  
  
-Vous verrez bien!  
  
Hao partit, Jeanne ne saisit pas trop bien ce que voulais dire Hao par un « fantôme qui sais voler. »  
  
*** -Alors Asakura, tu t'es fait une copine! Lui dit le pache pour le taquiner.  
  
-Pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une amie. Tu crois vraiment que je m'intéresse à la première venue. Lui dit Hao avec le plus grand calme, il était tout à fait à l'aise avec la question ce qui frustra un peu son camarade.  
  
-Alors toi tu es vraiment un type impossible. Tu les as toutes à tes pieds, puis aucune d'elles ne t'intéresse. T'es vraiment étrange.  
  
-Je ne veux pas non plus être comme les autres. Murmura Hao pour lui-même.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Ah non rien, un truc simple que je viens de me rappeler.  
  
-Bon là faudrait avertir les passagers! Dit un autre qui venait de s'emmener dans la conversation.  
  
-Ok je m'en charge. Dit Hao. Il prit un intercom et il dit le message, Bon réveillez vous, nous allons atterrir dans 3 secondes.  
  
3 2 1  
  
L'avion disparut complètement laissant tout ses passagers dans le vide. La plus part paniquaient.  
  
-Woa, quel bel vu on a! Dit Lyserg qui avait tout son calme.  
  
-Sais tu au moins que l'ont au à 10 000 mètres du sol et qu'on risque de se tuer? Dit tout aussi calmement Jeanne, à croire qu'elle trouvait ça normal de faire une chute de 10 000 mètres de haut.  
  
-Ah ouais? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cria Lyserg comme un fou en battant des bras et de ses oreilles de lapin.  
  
-Lyserg, battre des bras et des oreilles ne te fera pas voler. Lui dit Marco aussi calmement que Jeanne.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à être si calmes? On dirait que vous vous foutez qu'ont crèves! Lyserg paniquait, toujours en train de battre des bras et des oreilles, croyant que les lois de la gravitation s'enfreindraient que pour ses beaux yeux (2).  
  
-On va s'en sortir regarde! Marco fit sortir Mikaël, qui les attrapa au creux de sa main.  
  
-Le stress m'avait fait oublier ton ange!  
  
-On a bien vu!  
  
-C'est donc ça l'embûche qu'on a pour se rendre au village Pache! Dit Jeanne inquiète.  
  
-Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Demanda Lyserg qui n'avait plus aucun stress.  
  
-Car... on est au beau milieu de nulle part, on ne sait absolument pas comment se rendre au village et en gros... ONT EST PERDUS!  
  
-...Merde! Là on est vraiment MAL! Dirent les 2 autres en même temps.  
  
-Ouais, hein? La carte nous serait bien utile si on saurait où l'ont est!  
  
-C'est clair! Tu n'as pas de sorts? Demanda Marco.  
  
-Hé bien non, pas pour ces cas là...  
  
-On est dans la merde!! Dirent les 3, totalement désespérés.  
  
A suivre  
  
Ah oui ce chap là est un peu court, mais le prochain va être plus long. Dans 2 semaines c'est la relâche! M'a pouvoir me consacrer à mon autre fic. Le scénario est bâtit complètement, mais il s'agit d'écrire le tout maintenant. Elle ne seras pas bien longue, seulement 4 chapitres. Je vais la mettre entièrement en ligne durant la relâche vous verrez bien de quoi il s'agit, je n'en dit pas plus. Merci encore à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de me placer des reviews, donc là je vous répond!  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
Magias- Ouais toi t'en as écrit vraiment long lol, bon tu l'as vu là, donc on le revoit plus..... Nan c'est des blagues! Il est vraiment important dans l'histoire. Euh pour savoir les bruits que ça fait, viens chez nous, attend vers 3 heures du matin, venant de mon placard Y'A TOUJOURS DE DRÔLES DE BRUIT À CETTE HEURE LÀ =0!!! Bon une autre accro au coeurs à la cannelle, moi aussi je suis accro à ça! Si t'est aussi accro a mes fic que moi au coeurs à la cannelle, bien... C'EST FOU!!! Eh bien, pour ton explication de pourquoi Hao est en 3e, bien voici : J'ai trop craqué pour Lyserg, il est trop adorable, il peut être gentil sans être trop une chochotte, il est ahhh TROPPP CRAQUANTT! Marco, c'est un peu le grand frère que j'aurais aimé avoir (mais à la place fallais que j'aille ma soeur .___________.) puis j'adore le défendre contre les gens qu'ils ne l'aiment pas (comme Daph qui hais les X-Laws, car ils tuent des gens, franchement, FRANCHEMENT, elle doit pas aimer Hao fort fort elle là mdr) et Hao, bien c'est Hao, c'est bizarre de dire qu'on l'aime pas pour ne pas dire impossible. Bon une 2e en 2 jour qui me demande de le/la marrier, l'autre c'est « mr Sasuke humain » pis là y'a toi loll! OUAIS AMMÈNE TOI À CHARNY! Mdr je suis dans une école de réforme (bien que les renvoyés des autres écoles sont envoyés, je ne sais pas trop si tu saisis le genre) puis.... COMMENT ÇA ON S'AMUSE À TE FAIRE HONTE? EXPLIQUE MOI DONC ÇA! Pis tu nous manque à toi aussi, mais ça se peut qu'on monte a mtl pendant la relâche de toutes façon! Bon bien c'est pas mal tout oO écrire la réponse à ta review m'a presque prit une page LOLLL. Bon bien à la prochaine review lol  
  
Xilhit- Hey Salutt! J'suis tu SIIIII folle que ça? Mon coté pervers? Où je l'ai mit? Euh un peu partout, lit plus loin, je sais que tu n'as eu le temps que de lire le premier chapitre, bien plutôt le prologue, mais tu liras prochainement au pire. Loll ouais 500 ans c'est un peu plus passé loin que la semaine dernière sinon merci pour ta review!  
  
Fisou- ^^; pour les oreilles faut dire que j'y tenait vraiment! Pas tout à fait un fantasme, c'est juste que je l'aie déjà dessiné en piti lapin, ILL ESTT TROGNON À MORT!!! Puis pour Lisa, ahh c'est pas grave, tout comme Félicia on l'envoie à un endroit où l'on à moins de chance de la revoir lol! Avec une trompe d'éléphant, pas mal l'idée, mais les dents de morse c'est tout ce qui me venait en tête lol! Jeanne pourrait bien faire ça, mais comme Lyserg se fiche pas mal de bien des choses, je ne crois pas qu'il se taise! C'est comme admettons, il est 2 heures du matin tu parles fort avec tes ami(e)s que tu as invité à coucher. Ta mère vient t'avertir que vous parlez trop fort. Vous parlez moins fort pendant 15 minutes, puis là vous reparlez aussi fort que avant et après encore plus fort, donc ta mère revient t'avertir et puis là vous continuez, vous vous en fichez pas mal, donc le bruit cesse finalement que vers 8 heures le matin! Désolé ^^;, expérience personnelle, ma mère ne l'as pas trouvée drôle, mais bon ça remonte a longtemps lol! Oui là on à vu Hao, et on va le revoir  
  
Hao : *se montre, car il aime qu'on le voit*  
  
Hao, retourne dormir!  
  
Hao : maieuh!  
  
VA COUCHER, MOI J'ÉCRIT ET SI TU NE RETOURNES PAS DORMIR TU N'EXISTERAS PLUS ET TU SERAS REMPLACÉ PAR RONTONTON LE CANARD JAUNE.  
  
Hao : mais c'est juste ta fic!  
  
NAN DE LA SÉRIE AUSSI!  
  
Hao : *va vite se recoucher... sur le sofa, vu que Katoryu prend le lit* *grogne*  
  
Bon bien Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, et un autre réponse d'environ une page ^^;  
  
(1) Ouais, en arrière ce sont toujours les meilleures places!  
  
(2) Ça parait que c'n'est pas moi qui ai fait les lois de la gravitation! 


	10. Pour une danse

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...  
  
Chap 9- Pour une danse  
  
Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils étaient perdus. Aucune ville, seulement des forêts. Rien pour les indiquer où ils étaient. Seulement des forêts et des rivières dans ce pays. Ils marchèrent pendant des heures sans rien trouver aucun semblant de ville.  
  
-Quel trou cet endroit! Se plaignit Lyserg.  
  
-J'ai mal au pied! Dit Jeanne qui s'assit sur une roche (1).  
  
-C'est clair, c'est vraiment un trou, tu parles d'un plan quand même! Grogna Marco tout aussi à bout que les autres.  
  
Ils avaient mal partout quand soudain, au sommet d'une colline, non ce n'était pas un rêve, ils virent une ville. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, un sourire vainqueur illumina leurs visages (2). Ils oublièrent leurs maux aussi douloureux soient-ils, puis foncèrent vers la ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrer de la ville, une affiche indiquait : la ville des princesses, les hommes peuvent entrer uniquement si il est accompagné de plus de filles que leur nombre.  
  
-Alors ça veut dire, que l'ont ne peut pas entrer!! C'EST DU SEXISME! Cria Lyserg à fond dans le masculinisme (3) !  
  
-Sûrement une ville de féministes. Dit Jeanne, la seule à ne pas être outré par le message.  
  
-Pourquoi il en a qui protège les femmes et personne qui protège les hommes HAN, HAN?!  
  
-Lyserg...Ta gueule, on a qu'à te transformer en fille et on va pouvoir passer!  
  
-Pourquoi Moi??  
  
-Parce que s'en est ainsi! Jeanne lança un sort et transforma Lyserg en fille.  
  
-JE LE PREND PAS! Cria Lyserg en observant son corps de femme.  
  
-T'inquiète pas, ça ne dureras pas plus de 48 heures. Juste le temps de savoir dans quel pays on se trouve.  
  
-Groumph Groumph!  
  
-Je t'appuie dans cette décision!  
  
-Malgré qu'il n'est pas laid en fille! Dit Marco en observant « la demoiselle »  
  
-Normal c'est moi! Dit Lyserg, qui venait finalement de retrouver son sourire.  
  
-...Bon ok là on peut entrer.  
  
Après avoir vu un peu ce qu'il y avait comme magasin ils comprirent pourquoi c'était une ville de princesse : Y'avais a peu près que des magasins de vêtements et d'accessoires pour les cheveux, maquillages et tout pour plaire aux « Fashion Victims » Jeanne était dégoûté par la vision de la femme que les gens pouvait avoir dans cette ville (4).  
  
-Pouah, ils nous prennent pour qui ici? Des p'tites poupées?  
  
-On dirais, mais bon, ah bien il y a une auberge là bas, on pourrait aller se renseigner. Proposa Marco.  
  
Ils entrèrent, heureux que la place ne soit pas rose avec des dentelles partout. Ça semblait être une taverne, il n'avait que 3 filles à l'intérieur si l'ont comptait Jeanne et Lyserg. L'autre femme était une serveuse. Marco se dirigea vers le comptoir, le barman, un amérindien avec de longs cheveux noir et la peau bronzée assez baraquée l'accosta.  
  
-Que désirez vous monsieur? Demanda l'amérindien d'une voix grave.  
  
-Je voudrais savoir dans quel pays nous sommes.  
  
-Ah celle là elle est bien bonne, vous êtes en Amérique, j'en ai rarement vu des aussi drôles que vous!  
  
-Ah euh merci, savez vous où se situe le village Pache?  
  
-Oui, mais je vous divulguerai l'information qu'à une condition.  
  
-Qui est?  
  
-L'une de vos 2 demoiselles donne un spectacle de danse.  
  
-Euh, attendez je vais voir. Marco retourna au près des « 2 filles » et leur raconta ce que l'homme lui avait dit.  
  
- Bon, aucun problème, Lyserg va danser. -Pourquoi Moi?  
  
-Car c'est grâce à moi si l'on a pu entrer, j'ai fait ma part, fait la tienne.  
  
-Jamais de la vie!  
  
-C'est ça ou rien!  
  
-Attend, je vais aller le convaincre, comme ça aucune de nous 2 va devoir se donner en spectacle. Il/elle se dirigea au comptoir, l'homme l'accosta.  
  
-Que désirez vous mademoiselle.  
  
-Pourrez vous me dire où se trouve le village pache? Allez dites le pour mes belles fesses!  
  
-J'aimerais bien les avoir dans mon lit tes belles fesses! Lyserg tenta de lui mettre son poing à la figure, mais il arrêta le coup avec sa main.  
  
-PERVERS! Lui cria Lyserg enragé, en arrière pensé il savait que il l'avait provoqué, mais comme plein d'autres histoires du genre il n'oserait jamais l'admettre.  
  
-Vous êtes pas une douceur ma petite, j'aime bien ton caractère, mais tu va danser si tu veux obtenir ton renseignement, c'est ça ou je couche avec toi, a toi de décider.  
  
-VA POUR LA DANSE! La perversité du barman l'écoeurait il retourna voir les 2 autres.  
  
-Puis, finalement tu acceptes de danser, tu changes d'idées rapidement toi, dis donc! Taquina Jeanne.  
  
-C'était ça ou bien je devais coucher avec ce vieux cochon!  
  
-Ok bon, la 2e opportunité était encore pire! J'ai hâte de te voir danser!! Se moqua Jeanne.  
  
-Rit tant que tu veux, au fait tu peux voir dans l'avenir?  
  
-Ouais, pourquoi?  
  
-Woa t'est vraiment une femme à tout faire!  
  
-Je sais, je sais! Lyserg lui donna une faible gifle en arrière de la tête.  
  
-Hey vente toi pas, ce n'est pas bien, bon je voudrais que tu me trouves les paroles et la partition de la chanson Toxic d'une certaine Britney Spears s'il te plait!(5)  
  
-Ok pourquoi? -Tu vas bien voir! Après une dizaine de minute Jeanne fit matérialisé un parchemin avec les paroles de la chanson.  
  
-Lit les une fois tu va les retenir et dès que tu diras le titre de la chanson ils sauront la jouer automatiquement.  
  
-Merci Jeanne!  
  
-Ah et en passant j'ai vu la danse de la demoiselle qui chante la chanson, je n'aime pas ses vêtements, mais bon te faudrait un peu les mêmes, malgré que moins dévoilant, c'est trop dégradant sinon!  
  
Elle transforma les vêtements de Lyserg en un top bikini en cuir noir et une jupe avec des shorts en dessous de la même matière et lui avait donné des bottes à talons hauts.  
  
-Jeanne... j'ai l'air d'une prostituée là dedans.  
  
-Moi j'aime bien ses vêtements! Dit Marco, mais qui se tut sous le regard noir de Lyserg.  
  
-C'est ça ou tu danse presque a poil comme l'originale (6)!  
  
-D'accord, d'accord, malgré que j'ai hâte de retrouver mes vrais vêtements et mon vrai corps.  
  
-Mais oui mais oui on sait, bon c'est quand que tu vas te donner en show?  
  
-Attend je vais demander. Lyserg retourna voir l'indien.  
  
-Woaa changement radical au niveau vestimentaire petite, alors tu veux quoi?  
  
-Je danse quand moi là?  
  
-Hmm vers les environ de 20 heures, tu repasseras.  
  
-Ok...  
  
Ils sortirent et en profitèrent pour visiter les lieux, Jeanne jetait parfois des coups d'oeil dans les boutiques, on avait pu découvrir cet après midi là un autre coté d'elle : acheteuse compulsive (7).  
  
-Je le veux, JE L'ACHÈTE! Jubila Jeanne en prenant un vernis à ongles couleur lilas.  
  
-Toi qui n'aimais pas les magasins.... Soupira Lyserg  
  
-J'ai tenté de ne pas cédé a la tentation, mais trop c'est trop! Ah regarde comme c'est mignon ça, ça aussi je le prend! Elle prit une trousse à maquillage, 3 ou 4 fards à paupière, plein de colliers puis alla payer.  
  
Elle faisait environ ce train là à chaque boutique. Heureusement pour elle qu'elle avait plein d'argent. Les heures passaient, Jeanne continuait à faire les boutiques comme une folle. Finalement il restait 30 minutes avant de savoir finalement où se situerait le village Pache.  
  
Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes en avance, l'auberge était pleine à craquer. Lyserg avait vraiment le trac. Il alla voir le barman.  
  
-C'est quand que j'y vais?  
  
-Hmm, maintenant ma poule maintenant!  
  
-Euh ok, évite de m'appeler « ma poule » s'il te plait!  
  
-J'adore ton caractère toi décidément. T'as des couilles ma fille!  
  
-Ouain, ... plus que tu le crois! Murmura Lyserg intimidé.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Euh non rien...  
  
-Vien avec moi, je vais t'y conduire, si tu fais de la bonne job, je te donne l'information, mais seulement si tu fais de la bonne job et que tu amadoues le public.  
  
-Ok...  
  
Il le mena en arrière scène, où 5 filles était déjà, toutes des amérindiennes. On le désigna qu'il serait le dernier à passer. Chacune d'elles allèrent sur scène et étaient présenté au public. Après chaque récital rythmique un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait dans le publique. Il stressait beaucoup, finalement ce fut son tour, il monta sur scène, accompagné du barman. Dès qu'il fut sur scène son stress se dissipa complètement comme par magie.  
  
-Voici la dernière candidate, Lyserg Diethel. C'est quoi tu vas nous chanter? Il lui remit un microphone sans fil.  
  
-La chanson s'appelle Toxic.  
  
-Souhaitons lui bonne chance! Puis il retourna en arrière scène.  
  
Lyserg se trouvait seul face au public il toussa un peu, voyant que le micro allait le gêner dans sa danse il hocha de la tête et le mit dans son top. Il toussa un peu et récita les premières paroles de sa chanson.  
  
-Baby can't you see, I'm calling A guy like you, should wear a warning it's dangerous, I'm falling  
  
Dès qu'il débutât à chanter, l'accompagnement le suivit, il n'avait pas cru qu'il aurait été capable de danser ainsi en temps normal. Il était assez à l'aise avec la scène finalement.  
  
-Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas danser il danse fichtrement bien! Dit Jeanne impressionné par la vitesse et la souplesse des mouvements de son compagnon.  
  
-Dire que j'ai ce dieu dans mon lit à tous les soirs. Marco était hypnotisé, lui non plus n'aurait jamais pu croire que quelqu'un qui normalement agi aussi peu gracieusement pouvait danser aussi bien.  
  
Il termina et les applaudissements surgirent encore plus fort que pour les autres. Il retourna dans l'arrière scène. L'amérindien le félicita et retourna sur la scène. Il dit tout les noms, a chaque noms il y avait des applaudissement, quand il nomma Lyserg ce fut trois fois plus puissant. Il revint dans l'arrière scène.  
  
-Ok, Lyserg tu as gagné, voici une carte qui te guidera jusqu'au village. J'espère que tu reviendras assez vite. Attend, tu participes au shaman fight?  
  
-J'espère que ma danseuse étoile pourra revenir en un seul morceau!  
  
-Je vais faire du mieux que je peux!  
  
-Oui! Mais je suis désolé, mais je suis pressé, mes amis m'attendent. Au revoir et merci!  
  
-Au revoir Lyserg!  
  
Il quitta le pub, il venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas ses oreilles de lapin sur la tête. Il avait eu le temps de s'attacher à elles, alors il demanda à Jeanne pourquoi il ne les avais pas.  
  
-Tu ne les as pas, car elles ne font partit que de ton corps de gars, elles sont un ajout magique et non génétique, ce n'est pas plus compliqué.  
  
- Si tu le dis, moi je n'ai pas vraiment pigé.  
  
-Moi non plus, ah au fait je ne savais pas que tu dansais si bien, où a tu appris à danser comme ça?!  
  
-Secret, mais je vais vous le dévoiler rendu au village pache.  
  
-Allez!  
  
-Non!  
  
-T'es pas gentil. Allez!  
  
-Non je préfère vous faire attendre!  
  
-Si c'est comme ça tu dors SEUL!  
  
-Nan nan nan, ok je vais vous le dire, c'est mon examinatrice qui dansais comme ça, j'ai bien aimé son style de danse, elle m'a dit un peut comment et quel musique allait avec. Voila, je ne dormirai pas seul! Marco prit le/la prit dans ses bras et le/la serra contre lui.  
  
-De toutes façon, crois tu vraiment que j'aurait été capable de te laisser tout seul? Puis avant qu'il/ qu'elle n'eu le temps de répliquer il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
  
-Au moins je suis sur que je ne serai jamais seul!  
  
A suivre  
  
Un chapitre de plus à l'actif de la fic, en passant pour l'autre fic que je suis en train d'écrire, je ne vous dit rien, mais je vais pas attendre à la relâche pour poster les chapitres, j'ai changé d'avis sur le postage de chapitre quand j'ai su que finalement je partait en vacances chez une amie pour la relâche. Bon bien je vais poster le prologue bientôt, je suis en train de l'écrire, bien plus tôt de le finir. Puis après j'écrit la fin, comme ça c'est sur que je ne m'écarterai aucunement du scénario prévu, bon bien j'ai une question à poser au lecteurs : devrais-je sauter au intrigues toutes suites (bien de cette histoire) ou raconter un peu les journées et les ptits problèmes et petites aventures qui ne font que rallonger l'histoire? Dites moi le, car je sais pas trop quoi choisir entre les 2. En passant, non Britney Spears ne commandite pas la fic, puis je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je l'ai choisie, elle n'est vraiment pas dans mes goûts musicaux (j'écoute du métal et du classic rock la plus part du temps ah et aussi du visual rock). Comme toujours je remercie les reviews ^^, autant celles sur ff.net et sur msn et les forums, mais celles-ci je leur répond automatiquement, mais pour celle de ff.net je ne peut pas, donc je leur répond ici.  
  
Réponses au reviews.  
  
Fisou- ah bien tient, il n'aime pas trop le canapé (rohhh le prétentieux), donc tiens fais-en usage lol, amuse toi avec! Ah puis pour Marco, bien a tu déjà vu un grand frère ultra attentionné qui ne s'engueule jamais avec sa sœur pis que sa finit pas en coups sur la gueule, tout le monde à ses défauts ^^; !! Ah oui inquiète toi pas, Hao va rester célibataire en attendant la venue de Yoh, c'est un type loyal après tout!! Merci pour la review ça me fais drôlement plaisir ^^ à la prochaine!  
  
(1) Vraiment, la réaction digne d'une fille qui s'enferme de plein gré dans un iron maiden, voyons !  
  
(2) Les imaginez vous avec un sourire de dessin d'enfant du jardin d'enfant c'est-à-dire, du bas du visage jusqu'au front?  
  
(3) Comme si on avait besoin du Masculinisme! Mais dans ces conditions ont peut comprendre lol!  
  
(4) Je la comprends, ceux qui croient que tout ce qui intéresse les filles ce sont le maquillage et les vêtements à la mode, bien ils sont dans le champ.  
  
(5) la pache qui aime Britney Spears l'a corrompu XD mais comme excuse, ça se danse bien, malgré que... ouain...  
  
(6) ah je vous jure, elle est vraiment presque à poil dans son clip, c'est désespérant comment certaines filles ont pas peur de se montrer et en plus de venir dire après qu'elles sont vierges.  
  
(7) Elle qui ne semblait pas aimer faire les boutiques! 


	11. Drôle de type!

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...tlm le sais que les X-laws et Hao appartiennent à Takei  
  
Chap 10- Drôle de type.  
  
Il ne restait que 6 heures avant que Lyserg reprenne son apparence masculine, il en avait marre de ce corps de femme. Surtout marre de se faire siffler par les vieux pervers. Même avec ses vêtements peu féminins, il/elle faisait baver les gros machos. Il se colla de plus en plus contre Marco.  
  
-C'est énervant de se faire siffler par tout le monde! Dit il, tout racolé contre Marco.  
  
-Hmm, je crois plus que ce soit Jeanne qui est en train de se faire siffler. Lyserg regarda Jeanne, elle était vêtue d'une des nombreuses robes d'été qu'elle avait achetée la veille. Celle qu'elle portait était rose avec de fines bretelles et de jolies broderies de roses dans le bas.  
  
-Oui Lyserg c'est TRÈS ÉNERVANT DE SE FAIRE SIFFLER PAR LES GROS PERVERS! Dit fortement et rageusement la concernée ajoutant en suite : mon dieu qu'on était bien dans la ville des princesses. J'ai vraiment trop hâte d'arriver au village pache!  
  
-Si tout va bien on va pouvoir y arriver ce soir. Si on allait manger, on s'y rendra plus vite!  
  
-Pas dans cette ville en tout cas, c'est chiant ici! Se plaignit Jeanne.  
  
-Ouais elle craint cette ville! Appuya Lyserg.  
  
-Ok, en traversant la forêt il est indiqué qu'il y a un petit village.  
  
Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la forêt, après un bon 15 minutes de marche ils entendirent des pas approcher, plus une voix chantante qui s'élevais au même rythme que les pas. Ils se retournèrent et tombèrent face à face avec un homme vêtu d'un poncho brun, un chapeau de paille usé par endroits, une salopette beige et des bottes de pêcheur et portait sur lui une guitare pour accompagner sa chanson. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, de grands yeux bleus et une apparence plutôt jeune. Il avait toute l'allure d'un simple paysan.  
  
-Nous vivons tous dans un sous marin jaune, un sous marin jaune, un sous marin jaune. Chantait-il, sa chanson n'avait absolument aucun sens.  
  
-Euh... il est débile ou quoi? Demanda Jeanne, reculant tandis que celui-ci approchait.  
  
-Pas débile, juste sous votre charme, je ne voulais pas vous accorder au publique, les gens m'intimidaient. Puis cela vous aurait sans doute dérangé. J'étais charmé aussi par la demoiselle en vert, mais elle semble avoir un copain et elle semble...  
  
-QUOI VOUS SAVEZ POUR... Cria Lyserg étonné et embarrassé.  
  
-Vous êtes sans doutes une de ces lesbiennes, vous n'avez pas grandes choses de féminin à part votre physique. Puis vous tentez de vous cacher en sortant avec cet homme, pour qui ma fois, je suis désolé.  
  
-...Jeanne...ce type est débile, on le plaque là! Lyserg reprit la route au bras de Marco, Jeanne les suivit sans rouspéter.  
  
-Hey, mais je ne voulais pas vous frustrer mademoiselle, je voulais juste vous aider, je vous en pris!  
  
-Mais lâches moi! Dit Jeanne en essayant de repousser l'homme qui s'était agrippé à sa robe.  
  
-Je vous en pris, acceptez moi parmi vous! Il était vraiment ridicule, il faisait presque pitié.  
  
-Ok ok! Soupira-elle, prenant pitié en cet homme en qui personne n'accorderait plus.  
  
-Merci! Au fait quels sont vos noms?  
  
-Jeanne et eux ce sont Lyserg et Marco.  
  
- Lyserg ce n'est pas très féminin comme nom...  
  
-T'es sur qu'on devrait le garder avec nous? Moi je peux le tuer vite fait si ça ne dérange personne!  
  
-Ne t'emporte pas pour si peu ma poule!  
  
-M'A LE TUER, M'A LE TUER, M'A LE TUER!!!!! Hurlait Lyserg tandis que Marco tentait vainement de le retenir.  
  
-Hey wow, ne t'énerve pas!  
  
-BEN GARDE TES COMMENTAIRES INNOCENTS POUR TOI DANS CE CAS!  
  
-Ok ok!  
  
-Mais comment tu t'appelles toi? Demanda Jeanne.  
  
-Hermi. Bon on devrait continuer la route.  
  
Ils acceptèrent la proposition. Hermi dévorait Jeanne des yeux, ce qui l'exaspérait de plus en plus. Tant qu'il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour sortir un commentaire inutile et gênant il serait supportable. Au moins à la limite. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'extrémité de cette forêt. Ils entrèrent dans le village. Se dirigèrent vers le resto le plus près. Le restaurant était très chaleureux, une serveuse les conduirent à une table. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans l'endroit. Lyserg et Marco prirent tout ce qu'il y avait au menu (1).  
  
-Vous mangez comme un homme, ça doit cacher quelque chose.  
  
-On dirait que tu ne crois pas que je suis une femme.  
  
-Tu en es pas une non plus.  
  
-Hein... Co...Comment à tu su?  
  
-Je vous suis depuis la ville des princesses, mes chers. Je vous ai choisit, car vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous faisiez, ainsi que j'ai craqué pour la demoiselle.  
  
-Vous participez au shaman fight? Seul? Demanda Jeanne, toujours mal à l'aise par les dires d'Hermi.  
  
-Pas seul, j'ai mes soeurs et m cousin, mais je les ai perdu de route, alors je l'ai retrouverai là bas!  
  
-Ouais, mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu m'as traiter de lesbienne tout à l'heure, si tu sais en fait mon identité!  
  
-Ah, ça c'était que ma soeur cadette craque pour lui. Il pointa Marco.  
  
-Ta soeur cadette ne serait pas...  
  
-Félicia, oui elle m'a dit de te transmettre cette lettre! il tendit un morceau de parchemin plié à Lyserg.  
  
-Hmm, voyons voir. Lyserg déplia le parchemin et lut ses inscriptions.  
  
Sale ordure de Lyserg,  
  
Tu as bien beau avoir l'air adorable et mignon, mais c'est pas pour ça que je vais être gentille avec toi sale ordure. Tu prendras note, que un jour ou l'autre je mettrai la main sur ce qu'il m'est du! Tu ne le mérites tout simplement pas, en plus c'est totalement immoral, tu me dégoûtes au plus haut point. Je ne tarderai de toutes façon pas longtemps avant de revenir. En amour comme à la guerre!! Tu vas me le payer!!!  
  
En souhaitant ta mort  
  
Félicia  
  
Lyserg pleurait, il pleurait de rire. Les gens ridicules qui se prennent au sérieux l'avaient toujours fait rire. Selon lui elle avait autant de chances de l'obtenir que de gagner à la loto 6/49 (2).  
  
-Elle est bien drôle ta soeur! Au fait pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vu avec toi?  
  
-Moi? Sans doute, car je ne me tiens pas avec elle! Je me tiens avec ma cousine.  
  
-Ah, en passant ta soeur, elle tient tu toujours autant à ce qu'elle veut obtenir?  
  
-Oui, un jour elle a réussit à prendre une robe magnifique dans un solde à 50%!  
  
-Quoi, pour elle, j'ai autant d'importance qu'une robe? Alors c'est sur que je reste avec Lyserg!  
  
-Mais elle était belle la robe, 50% de rabais en plus!  
  
-Une robe reste une robe!  
  
-Affaire classé, la bouffe arrive! S'écria Lyserg en joie tandis que le repas arrivait.  
  
Lyserg tomba à pleine face dans le repas (3). Il n'y avait que Jeanne qui mangeait convenablement. Après s'être bien remplit le ventre ils payèrent et s'en allèrent, écoeuré de marché, ils prirent Mikaël, ils se rendirent au village au lisières du village en 20 minutes. Ils descendirent de l'archange.  
  
-MARCO, ENFIN JE VOUS RETROUVE! Elle couru vers lui et sauta pour arriver dans ses bras, mais il eu une petite erreur de calcul.  
  
-MA FILLE DROLE!! Elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Lyserg, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas terriblement.  
  
-C'EST QUI CELLE LA, TU AS LARGUÉ LYSERG POUR PARTIR AVEC ÇA!! Hurla Félicia hors d'elle.  
  
-C'est Lyserg, le sort devrait se rompre maintenant. Expliqua Marco, qui n'avait plus aucune sympathie pour la demoiselle depuis qu'il avait vu son vrai visage, en plus qu'il savait qu'il ne comptait pas plus qu'une robe à ses yeux.  
  
-Kikoo Féfé!  
  
-Idiot! Elle poussa Lyserg sur le coté puis approcha Marco.  
  
-Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!  
  
-Woaw, la même joie qu'on ressent en voyant une belle robe pas cher, palpitant à savoir!  
  
-Que... elle jetta un regard noir en direction d'Hermi puis ajouta, QU'EST-CE QUE TU LUI À RACONTÉ TOI?! Elle commença à courir après Hermi armée de sa faux.  
  
-AUREVOIR MADEMOISELLE JEANNE, J'ESPÈRE VOUS REVOIR BIENTÔT!  
  
Sans s'occuper des 2 autres qui allaient s'entre tuer ils avancèrent vers le village. Lyserg sentit une grande force, cette force grandissait autour de lui à vu d'oeil, ses compagnons aussi l'avaient sentit. Plus il entrait dans le village, plus cette puissance in considérable se formait autour de lui. Cela l'épuisait, il ferma les yeux, sans tenter de les retenir. Il se sentit tomber, tomber de haut, il n'avait pas la force de crier, ni de riposter. Le noir se formait autour de lui, les ténèbres envahirent son esprit. Pourtant il n'était qu'étendu au sol.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Bon un chapitre de plus à l'actif de ce fic, je vais hélas, ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant la relâche, car je pars dans les Laurentides chez une amie. Je ne pensais pas faire revenir Félicia aussi tôt je dois avouer loll. Je n'ai pas grand choses à dire à part que j'ai attrapée une laryngite, j'ai beaucoup de misère à parler. Mais c'est la vie, je remercie encore énormément ceux qui me font des reviews, alors je réponds à ceux-ci!  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
Magias- Loll Hao est très réclamé on dirais lol! C'est clair, faut que tu viennes passer une semaine chez nous! Ça serait trop chouette! OUAIS JE MET DU BRITNEY SPEARS DANS MA FIC, OUI ET APRÈS, C'EST MOI QUI ÉCRIT ON S'ENTEND BIEN! Ouii veut voir le dessin de ta shaman, en passant j'ai vu ton dessin a propos de cette fic, il m'a bien fait rire! Vraiment trop kawaii ton dessin ^O^, lolll le fou de faustie, y'est kewl faustie! Loll ouais, Xilhit va me faire un piti dessin de Lyserg en fille ^^! Allez a la prochaine review et merci encore!  
  
Fisou- Ouais, il me le faut intacte, sinon cette fic ne fonctionnera plus du tout. Oui c'est pour ça que Jeanne est revenu 500 ans plus tard, pour se venger de Hao, ou bien faire comme tout le monde d'immoral, c'est-à-dire ce les accaparer les 2 et vivre dans l'immoralité, la joie et la bonne humeur. Lol, Magias deviens de plus en plus perverse de jour en jour mdr (je l'ai sur ma liste msn, donc je lui parle assez souvent) OUI UN LEMON UN LEMON, *attend dans la section shaman king de fanfiction.net en faisant des reload jusqu'à ce que la fic sois postée ^^;* mais bon, va falloir patienter un piti peu, loll c'est comme tout le monde sur le forum de bladeworld, un topic est lancé, 5 post après le sujet viens de sacrer le camp! Puis encore merci pour les images et la review! À la prochaine!  
  
Xilhit- MDR c'est clair quand quelqu'un se pète la fiole devant toi, on est toujours incapable de ne pas rire! Puis je suis d'accord, Marco et Lyserg c'est vraiment un joli couple ^^! Ouais, mais elle a du quitter, mais t'inquiète elle aussi va revenir! Ben je ne sais pas si je vais la faire mourir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de lui donner un beau rôle lol. QUOI T'A FAIT LIRE MA FIC A TA MÈRE ^^;;;;;;, lollll j'ai hate de voir ton dessin sur ce, ciao ciao, et merci!  
  
(1) Mouais... pas mal goinfres ceux là ou bien c'est le resto qui n'a pas grand choix.  
  
(2)Surtout quand la chose en question n'existe pas encore!  
  
(3) Bon... façon de parler.... 


	12. le message du great spirit

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...tlm le sais que les X-laws et Hao appartiennent à Takei  
  
Chap 11- Le message du great spirit.  
  
La lune brillait, elle était d'une étrange couleur rouge cuivrée. Divers corps baignaient dans le sang sur le sol, certains de ceux-ci étaient calcinés. On pouvait en compter 9 corps morts. Un seul était en vie, taché du sang de ses victimes. Celles-ci étaient méconnaissables. Horrifié il regardait, pourquoi cette vision lui était donnée. Pourquoi il était incapable de reconnaître les corps, qui pourtant certains lui étaient connus. Il murmura au vide.  
  
-Où suis-je? L'espace était si vide que sa voix se répétait en échos.  
  
-Je semble connaître ces corps, comment ai-je pu oublier à qui ils appartiennent? J'ai l'impression qu'en plus j'aurais absolument du retenir à qui ces corps appartiennent.  
  
Finalement non, un autre était vivant. Il se leva difficilement, tenta d'attaquer l'assassin, mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et le transperça à l'aide d'une lance. Rien de tout cela ne semblait réel, en même temps tout semblait si réel, il était très confus. Finalement il s'éveilla.  
  
-Quel rêve horrible j'ai fait! Murmura-il tremblant de sueur.  
  
-Tu te réveilles enfin, il était temps! Dit une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.  
  
-Salima?  
  
-Exactement, mais c'était quoi ton rêve?  
  
-Préfère ne pas en parler.  
  
-C'est ta décision, mais ce n'était pas un rêve normal, c'était un message du great spirit, il est rare que celui-ci se trompe par contre.  
  
-QUOI, CET HORRIBLE RÊVE PEUT SE RÉALISER?  
  
-Si tu ne te met pas en garde, oui.  
  
-Où sont mes amis?  
  
-Je ne sais pas si ils sont tous éveillés.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! Cria Félicia dans la sale voisine.  
  
-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir fait un rêve horrible. Il se leva et alla voir dans la salle voisine.  
  
-T'étais obligée de crier comme ça?  
  
-Si tu aurais vu le rêve horrible que je viens de faire tu comprendrais! Dit elle en sanglotant et en tremblant.  
  
-Tu t'es cassée un ongle? Dit-il ironiquement.  
  
-T'es vraiment drôle tu sais! J'ai été brûlée vive! Puis des gens que je semblais bien connaître se battaient avec moi contre le type qui m'a tué.  
  
-Ça ressemble fort bien au rêve que j'ai fait!  
  
-M'en fiche, veut pas, veut pas mourir!  
  
-T'es désespérante, toi au moins tu t'es reconnue, je n'ai reconnu aucuns des corps qui jonchais le sol. Au fait ton examinateur n'est pas avec toi?  
  
-Non, il en avait d'autres à voir. Où sont les autres?  
  
-Je ne sais pas.  
  
-On m'as dit que c'était un message du Great Spirit et que si l'ont ne se mettaient pas en garde, cela pourrait se réaliser. Félicia ouvrit extrêmement grand les yeux face à cette révélation. Des larmes coulaient de ceux-ci et elle recommença à pleurer frénétiquement.  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas, c'est trop affreux!  
  
-Arrête de chialer, ce n'est pas certain que cela soit réalisable.  
  
-QUOI, MAIS T'ES MALADE! ON PRÉMÉDITE TA MORT, PUIS TU RÉAGIS AUSSI SIMPLEMENT? T'ES SUICIDAIRE?  
  
-Mais...  
  
-C'est toi qui n'est pas normal, moi je sort d'ici, je n'aime pas du tout l'aspect de cet endroit.  
  
Elle sortit de la pièce au murs gris sobres et fissurés par endroits. Il en fit de même, ils se séparèrent. Il se retrouva rapidement à l'extérieur du bâtiment de pierre délabrée. Il pleuvait des cordes à l'extérieure. Il ne vit personne à l'horizon. Il était encore faible depuis son évanouissement. Il alla explorer les lieux, il demeurerais là environ durant 3 mois, bien jusqu'à la prochaine étape. 3 mois dans cet endroit glauque. Il retourna sur son chemin, trempé et gelé. Dès qu'il eu pénétré il vit d'autres shamans qui venaient d'émerger de leur sommeil, certains étaient plus troublés que d'autres. Il ne vit ni Jeanne, ni Marco. Il ne se souvenait plus du numéro de sa chambre. Il s'assit sur l'un des bancs sur le long des murs.  
  
Finalement il n'eu pas à attendre longtemps, Jeanne arriva, troublée. Elle vint s'asseoir au cotés de Lyserg.  
  
-As-tu fais un rêve affreux toi aussi? Demanda la demoiselle.  
  
-Parles moi en pas! Au fait tu sais où il est Marco?  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop. Il s'est peut-être perdu.  
  
*** -Merde... j'suis perdu, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de sortir de là, en plus que j'suis pas terriblement éveillé.  
  
Il était tellement endormit, qu'il ne remarqua même pas l'escalier derrière lui. (1)  
  
*** -Il est peut être en bas! Dit celui aux cheveux verts.  
  
-C'est possible, allons voir. Elle se leva et suivit son précédeur jusqu'au bas des escaliers.  
  
-Rah... C'est pas vrai il avait un escaliers derrière lui puis il ne l'a même pas remarqué! Soupira Jeanne.  
  
-Non... QUOI Y'AVAIS UN ESCALIER DERRIÈRE MOI? Cria Marco qui venait de sortir de la lune.  
  
-T'es désespérant...  
  
-...  
  
-L'important c'est de l'avoir retrouvé quoi?  
  
-Au fait à tu fait un rêve horrible toi aussi? Demanda la femme qui elle- même n'en revenait toujours pas de son rêve.  
  
-Pas plus qui faut, rien de vraiment marquant, je fais souvent des rêves affreux, alors je m'y habitue!  
  
-Ce rêve que tu as fait était un message du great spirit.  
  
-Ah ben merde, je me rappel même plus du rêve, il était trop ordinaire.  
  
-....Mon dieu je te plain mon gars.  
  
-Ce sont que des rêves, faut pas prendre ça pour la réalité, sinon je me serais fait arraché les yeux une bonne douzaine de fois. Il disait cela comme si c'était tout a fait normal de se faire arracher les yeux dans ses rêves.  
  
-Woaw, puis tu t'en fiches vraiment?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi je devrais m'en faire?  
  
-...Laisse donc faire! T'a vraiment un optimiste fou toi!  
  
-Ben quoi...  
  
Jeanne cessa la discussion, elle n'aboutirait nulle part de toutes façon. Ils remontèrent en haut. La pluie avait diminuée, il ne pleuvait que de fines gouttelettes maintenant. Ils sortirent visiter les lieux qui étaient bondés de magasins de souvenir. Jeanne faillit céder à la tentation de tout dévaliser, mais elle n'acheta seulement que 3 portes clés, une douzaine de pâtisseries paches, un collier, un attrapeur de rêve, 6 bracelets et une couverture avec un loup dessus (2).  
  
-T'avais vraiment besoin de toutes ces bébelles là? Demanda Lyserg désespéré.  
  
-Oui, sinon je me serais sentit mal d'avoir rien acheté pour aider à leur économie! En passant, goûte, leurs pâtisseries sont vraiment délicieuses!  
  
-Ah merci, mais si tu continu comme ça tu vas te ruiner je te dis! Il croqua dans un des petits gâteaux que Jeanne avait donnés à lui et Marco, ils étaient vraiment délicieux.  
  
-Nan je ne me ruinerai pas! Au fait comment trouvez vous les gâteaux? Elle n'eu pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, Lyserg était allé acheter 3 douzaines de gâteaux.  
  
-Moi je crois qu'ils les aimes! En conclut Marco.  
  
- Ah, je n'avais pas remarqué! Répondit elle avec ironie.  
  
A suivre  
  
Celui là j'avais presque pas d'inspiration, mais en écrivant la fin du chapitre mon imagination est revenu (Yay). Bon je n'ai pas pu écrire beaucoup cette semaine, j'ai passé pratiquement toute la semaine chez Magias! Bon là je suis de retour dans mon trou au fond du trou vraiment creux, je vais ainsi pouvoir écrire. Si vous tenez à le savoir j'aurais tout de même préféré resté là bas ^^;, bon bien c'est tout pour ce moment, j'ai pas hâte de retourner à l'école ;____; demain, je redoutes ce jour ;___;!!!  
  
Réponses au reviews  
  
Magias : Erff ouais je sais Hermi est plutot bête, pour lui une tom boy c'est une lesbie, en gros vraiment twit le gars mdr! Allez go go go fait le Lyserg en fille, en passant c'était vraiment trop l'fun chez toi!! Ben finalement on est resté une semaine, tu m'as pas tué, on a été voir les papillons, on a endurer Daph et Méli pis ta soeur XD, on a aussi magasiné puis on a mangé de la soupe bizzare pis plein de trucs palpitants dans le genre ah on a aussi perdu Daph et Méli dans un centre d'achats. On s'est aussi énervé dans un subway. C'est pas mal tout on dirais bien! Ah puis j'adore toujours autant les reviews ^^  
  
Xilhit : Ouais je sais, mais comme on peut voir il n'est pas plus brillant que elle! Sinon on se revoit demain, maudit que j'ai pas hâte d'aller à l'école   
  
(1) Là il doit être fatigué vrai lol  
  
(2) Seulement, oui seulement, une chance qu'elle n'a pas cédé à la tentation! 


	13. Journée à la plage et la guerre des hist...

Titre : ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, Humour, Fantasy  
  
Disclamer : à quoi bon...tlm le sais que les X-laws et Hao appartiennent à Takei  
  
Chap 12- Journée à la plage et la guerre des histoires débiles.  
  
Le soleil plombait, le ciel état d'un magnifique bleu azure, la journée parfaite pour aller à la plage. Il avait plu toute la semaine durant, c'était la dernière semaine qu'ils avaient à passer au village pache. Les 3 mois c'était très rapidement écoulé. Finalement le village était très sympathique quand il faisait beau, surtout qu'il y avait une plage à proximité (1).  
  
-Aujourd'hui on va se baigner! Proposa Jeanne, une astuce pour pouvoir se montrer dans son nouveau bikini. Personne ne s'opposa alors elle alla préparer ses affaires et ils firent de même.  
  
Après le peu de temps que cela avait prit tout le monde était prêt. Ils sortirent de l'endroit où ils étaient logés depuis leur arrivée. La plage était à 15 minutes de marche environ. Cela faisait la 2e fois qu'ils y allaient. Arrivé ils étendirent leur serviettes, Jeanne avait prévu de se faire griller pour commencer (2), les 2 autres se tirèrent à l'eau.  
  
-Woa c'est froid!  
  
-Ouais, j'ai une idée! Proposa Lyserg.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
Il n'eu pas besoin d'attendre la réponse, il alla prendre un gros coquillage creux sur le rivage, le remplit d'eau et alla tout déverser sur Jeanne. Elle se leva et commença a lui courir après avec une forte rage dans le regard.  
  
-Tu vas voir, JE VAIS TE TUER! Criait elle en lui courrant après.  
  
-On verra bien! Répliqua celui-ci en riant.  
  
Jeanne réussit a lui sauter dessus et l'enfonça la tête dans le sable. Elle afficha une mine de vainqueur.  
  
-J't'ai eu!  
  
-Mais j'suis encore en vie! Puis il se releva.  
  
-Ah bien si c'est ça que tu veux! Elle lui fit faire un vol plané jusque dans la mer grâce à sa magie.  
  
-KYAAA C'EST FROID!! Cria Lyserg, la fille éclata de rire.  
  
-Voila, ça devrais te suffire! Elle retourna à son emplacement.  
  
Il resta dans l'eau, puis fut aspergé par une personne qui avait fait la bombe humaine à coté de lui. Il essuya ses yeux et remarqua qu'il s'agissait en fait de la personne au quel il ne s'attendais le moins.  
  
-LILLIS?? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici??  
  
-Tu croyais que j'allais retourner m'emmerder chez nous? Et bien non, j'ai voyager jusqu'au village de semiona, a coté de cette plage!  
  
-En gros tu vas rester après moi comme une gomme après la semelle d'une chaussure?  
  
-Exactement!  
  
-...Merde! Il aspergea sa soeur pour se venger qui elle ne l'accepta pas du tout.  
  
Il accouru vers Marco avec la petite au cheveux verts tout comme lui qui le suivait en l'arrosant.  
  
-Hey regarde qui es de retour!  
  
-Lillis?  
  
-Ouais c'est moi, z'êtes toujours ensemble?  
  
-Ben oui!  
  
-Ok, parfait je vais pouvoir raconter autour d'une table toutes les histoires gênantes qui sont arrivées a mon frère!  
  
-NON TU FAIS ÇA JE T'ÉTRIPE!  
  
-Au moins je serai morte en riant!  
  
-^^;  
  
-Je vais te TUER LÀ DANS CE CAS! Il commença à l'asperger.  
  
-Tente toujours!  
  
Ils se baignèrent pendant des heures, finalement l'heure du repas arriva. Jeanne avait préparé un panier repas ils mangèrent installé sur les serviette. Lyserg redoutait que sa soeur commence à tout raconter. Elle avait sûrement dit ça pour lui faire peur, car sinon elle aurait tout dit bien avant.  
  
-Bon j'ai des histoires à raconter. Dit elle avec un grand sourire. Lyserg passa proche de la syncope.  
  
-Tu dis, QUOI QUE CE SOIT JE T'ÉGORGE AVEC TES COUETTES!  
  
-Mais là! Je crois qu'ils vont t'empêcher!  
  
-C'est quel genre d'histoires?  
  
-Le genre plutôt salé! Bon bien je vais...! Elle fut intimidée par le regard fusillant de Lyserg. Puis elle repris courage.  
  
-Ok, tu dis quoi que ce soit a mon sujet, JE RACONTE TOUT A TON SUJET!  
  
-Ok on peut faire ça comme ça! Dit Lillis un peu gêné par la proposition, mais elle était réjouis à l'idée de tout pouvoir balancer à propos de son frère.  
  
-Allez raconte, faut pas être gêné, c'est pas ce lapin vert qui va faire grand choses! Dit ironiquement Jeanne.  
  
-Parfait je commence, quand il avait 8 ans, c'était en plein hiver, Lyserg en allant a l'école il s'est buté sur la glace et s'est peter les gosses, il a marché comme un pingouin pendant 2 semaines. Ah aussi a ses 14 ans, on était au resto, il a collé ses mains contre le dessous de table, il a sortit les mains d'en dessous de la en criant un gros YARK puis y'avais un gros mottons juteux blanc gélatineux de scotché aux mains.  
  
Marco et Jeanne se tordaient de rire et Lyserg était rouge comme une tomate.  
  
-J'en ai une autre! Quand il avait 15 ans, c'était à un party de famille, il avait trop bu, il s'était mit à draguer la cousine, il arrive pour l'embrasser, j'ai oublié de préciser que elle aussi était pas mal ivre. Il lui a gerbé dans la face. Puis après il a perdu connaissance. Puis après il y a la fois où il s'est...  
  
-Bon là j'en ai marre, là c'est a propos de toi qu'on va raconter!  
  
-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça!  
  
-La fois où ta eu tes règles en classe et que tout es tombé sur ton banc.  
  
-...  
  
-La fois où t'avais oublié de mettre une petite culotte puis c'est étrange comme les gens à l'école laissait tomber des crayons en ta présence!  
  
-!!!  
  
-Puis la fois où j'ai lu ton journal intime, JE ME SOUVIENS ENCORE DE PLEIN DE PASSAGES HILLARANTS!  
  
-Ok c'est beau je crois qu'on en assez eu! Dit elle rouge comme une tomate, les 2 autres étaient trop tordu et voulaient trop en savoir plus pour dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Oh! On était bien partit! Dit Lyserg déçu de devoir s'arrêter puis il ajouta. C'est étrange, il t'en est plus arrivé qu'a moi!  
  
-Ah oui? Bien LA FOIS OU TOUTES MES AMIES TE REGARDAIT DANS TA DOUCHE (3) !  
  
-Hein?... c'est arrivé ça?  
  
-Oh oui plein de fois, t'as pas le sens de l'observation toi. C'est mignon comment tu chantes dans la douche!  
  
-Ah ben merci! Dit il avec un sourire.  
  
-...  
  
-Ben quoi?  
  
-Aucune pudeur le grand frère! Dit elle en riant.  
  
-Non pis après?  
  
-.........................................................  
  
-Ben quoi c'est la vie faut faire avec, par contre j'aurais été gêner d'avoir eu mes règles sur un banc de classe!  
  
-...Va te faire foutre!  
  
-Et par qui (4) ?  
  
-Par moi!! Dit Marco en riant!  
  
-Ok! Aucun problème!  
  
Ils finirent de manger et de se raconter des histoires. Après une heure ils allèrent se baigner (5). Puis quand le soleil fut couché ils dirent bon soir à Lillis qui retourna au village de Sémiona tandis qu'eux retournaient au village Pache.  
  
-On se revoit dans une semaine pour partir! Leur cria Lillis au loin.  
  
-A dans une semaine, on se reverra et on se racontera des histoires débiles! Lui cria Lyserg.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon 2 chapitres dans une journée, c'est pour reprendre mon retard sur ce que j'aurais pu écrire cette semaine, pas grand choses à dire, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié le chapitre. J'ai adoré l'écrire, si vous avez des histoires drôle du genre je suis preneuse!!  
  
(1) En plus que eux les plages ne sont pas polluées encore.  
  
(2) En plus qu'il n'y a pas encore de trou dans la couche d'ozone.  
  
(3) Dis Lillis, j'ai toujours été ton amie non?  
  
(4) La réplique de Mr Garrison qui tue!  
  
(5) La prudence les enfants! 


	14. La puissance du feu

Titre : Ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, humour, fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King appartiens a Takei.  
  
Chapitre 13- La puissance du feu.  
  
Ils étaient à bord même genre d'engins qui les avait « menés » en Amérique. Le voyage cette fois ce faisait de nuit. Il s'apprêtait à décoller, la machine commença à bouger. Finalement ils quittèrent sans problèmes l'endroit.  
  
-J'ai faim!  
  
-On t'avait dit de manger avant de partir! S'exaspéra Jeanne.  
  
-Mais je n'avais pas faim en ce moment LÀ!  
  
-T'es vraiment un cas désespéré!  
  
-Tu viens de le réaliser! Nargua Lillis, ironique.  
  
-Hey, toi tu te tais le môme!  
  
****  
  
-Hao, tu viens, notre avion va partir. Dit Salima en se dirigeant vers l'avion des Paches.  
  
-Ah, non je vous retrouverai là-bas, j'ai à faire ne vous inquiétez pas!  
  
-Bon, parfait, alors à bientôt!  
  
Il se dirigea vers la forêt. Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres. Il jeta un regard au ciel. Son sourire s'agrandit. Une lueur sadique se formait dans ses yeux. Il murmura, excité, dans la pénombre.  
  
-Ce soir, tu seras mien!  
  
Il continua de s'avancer dans la forêt. Finalement le Pache cessa d'avancer. Il était rendu là où son but se situait. Une force immatérielle d'une extrême puissance résidait en ces lieux. L'excitation de Hao était de plus en plus grande.  
  
-Viens rejoindre ton nouveau maître, Spirit of Fire. Il dit ses mots avec une grande joie, la luminosité malsaine de ses yeux était plus forte. La force en question se matérialisa, elle était immensément grande. Sans s'opposer aux ordres de son « maître » elle le rejoignit sans faire de façon. Comme si cette énergie lui avait toujours appartenu. Soudain des bruits se firent entendre. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. L'homme ordonna à la créature de le mener hors de la forêt. Il exécuta l'ordre. La bête sortit de la forêt, maintenant ils étaient sur les territoires de Sémiona. Les personnes qui poursuivaient Hao le rejoignirent.  
  
-Asakura, que fait tu avec cet esprit! Demanda durement le premier arrivé.  
  
-Bien, ah vous parlez de «mon» Spirit Of Fire, bien, je comptais bien partir avec, mais à quoi sa vous servirait de savoir cela?  
  
-Ton? Cet esprit n'appartiens à personne, il sert à équilibrer les pouvoirs de la nature, tu serais mieux de le laisser!  
  
-Sinon quoi?  
  
-Sinon tu payeras de ta vie!  
  
-J'aimerais bien voir ça!  
  
Le premier attaqua, les trois autres le suivirent. Il ricana et ordonna à sa nouvelle puissance de les balayer. Il embrocha le premier. Écrasa le deuxième et coupa en deux le troisième. Le quatrième, le dernier s'écria alors.  
  
-Tu nous as peut-être eu, nous, mais tu n'aurais sans doute pas le village en entier, qui soit en sur, t'attaqueront un jour ou l'autre!  
  
-Cesse de dire des trucs impossibles. Regarde, faudrait d'abord qu'ils puissent m'attaquer! Il envoya une puissante dose de feu vers le village de Sémiona, celui-ci se transforma en un immense brasier.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire! Tu n'as pas conscience de l'acte que tu viens de produire, tu es vraiment un monstre! Après ces brefs mots, il reçut le même châtiment que son village.  
  
-Faut rester poli tu sais! Dit-il ironiquement et il se mit à rire il ajouta aussi à l'adresse de sa bête, Peut tu me mener au Japon? Sans plus attendre la créature s'envola avec Hao assis sur sa main.  
  
****  
  
-Je me demande ce que Hao avait à faire. Soupira Salima.  
  
Soudain un esprit ayant la forme d'un chat à deux queues vêtu d'un kimono fit son apparition dans l'avion. -Matamune? Tu n'étais pas sensé rester veiller sur le village? Demanda l'un des Paches.  
  
-Oui, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. Hao a prit possession de l'esprit de feu. Un grand silence ce fit, ce silence était très lourd. Le chat ajouta, il a aussi détruit le village de Sémiona.  
  
-Tu n'es pas sérieux, Hao est trop loyal pour faire une telle chose!  
  
-Je ne m'obstinerai pas là-dessus, croyez ce que vous voulez, moi je dit seulement ce que je sais, puis comme vous savez ce n'est pas mon genre de faire des blagues aussi idiotes. Bon je ne peux rester plus longtemps, je dois veiller que le village reste en sécurité.  
  
Après la disparition de l'esprit, personne n'osait parler. Cela dura quelques minutes. Après tout le monde parlait avec horreur des actes de leur compagnon. Seul Salima ne restait en silence dans son coin. Elle se torturait l'esprit à se dire qu'elle aurait pu empêcher ce massacre en ne le laissant pas partir.  
  
***  
  
-AHHHHHHHHH!!! Cria Félicia en s'extirpa de son sommeil avec horreur.  
  
-C'est quoi là l'idée de nous réveiller aussi brutalement! Dit Jeanne en sortant aussi de son sommeil.  
  
-Ouais, t'as intérêt d'avoir une maudite bonne raison! Dit Lyserg menaçant.  
  
-Orff ça doit juste être un rêve du genre, où elle trouve une super de belle robe pas cher, mais quelqu'un l'achète avant elle! La remarque de Marco ne fit rire qu'une personne, allez donc savoir qui.  
  
-Aucun rapport, j'ai vu de qui il s'agissait, j'ai vu aussi combien puissant il est! Dit elle en sanglotant.  
  
-De quoi tu parles! Dit celui aux cheveux verts qui ne comprenaient rien à rien.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle parle du message du great spirit. Comment peut tu savoir de qui il s'agit?  
  
-J'ai un don pour voir ce qu'il se passe dans les lieux que j'ai déjà visité, mais je les vois uniquement en rêve. Généralement ce que je rêve sont des événements qu'ils se produisent en même temps que mon sommeil.  
  
-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plutôt toi!!  
  
-Allez tu vas tout raconter pis vite ma p'tite fille! Dit le jeune homme en sautant au collet de la demoiselle.  
  
- Hey ne touche pas à ma soeur les oreilles de lapin! Dit Hermi qui était encore un peu endormit.  
  
-Ferme là! TOI TU RACONTES ET VITE, SINON CONTRAIREMENT À CE QUE TON AMIE AVAIT TU N'AURAS MÊME PLUS DE DENTS D'EN AVANT! La menace effraya Félicia et mit Lisa dans une forte colère.  
  
-Bon ok, je raconte, il s'agit d'un des Paches aux cheveux longs et brun foncés. Je ne me souviens pas très bien de son nom par contre, je sais que ça commence par un Ha, il a volé une puissance de la nature et s'en est servit pour détruire le village de Sémiona, il s'agit bel et bien de l'homme que j'ai vu quand j'ai reçu le message du Great Spirit.  
  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas Hao tout de même! Soupira la fille aux longs cheveux argentés, inquiète.  
  
-Hao, oui il s'appelait ainsi. Quoi tu le connais?  
  
-Non, je ne te crois pas! Hao, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas lui! Dit elle, elle ne pouvait pas accepter qu'on prenne « son » Hao pour un assassin.  
  
-Ne cherche pas à le défendre, un criminel, reste un criminel! Dit Marco, qui reçut de plein fouet le regard assassin de Jeanne.  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu vas la croire toi aussi! Dit elle en espérant d'avoir au moins Lyserg de son côté.  
  
-Je ne sais pas, ça semble plausible, mais bon, il s'agit de Félicia alors je ne sais pas trop. Malgré que je ne sache pas non plus qui est Hao, disons que je ne suis ni d'un bord ni de l'autre.  
  
-Je suis sure et certaine qu'elle fait erreur! Hao semble beaucoup trop gentil pour commettre un crime du genre!  
  
-N'essaie pas de nier la réalité. Tu sais bien que je dis vrai, mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre. Si ça aurait été toi qui aurais vu ça en rêve, tu aurais approuvé mes dires. La remarque de la blonde ne fit qu'augmenter la haine que Jeanne ressentait à son égard.  
  
-Je ne comprendrais pas pourquoi j'irais croire une fille aussi cruche que toi!  
  
-C'est moi que tu oses traiter de cruche! Faudrait vraiment te remettre à ta place toi! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es plus expérimenter en magie que moi qu'il faudrait que tu aies toujours raison, fait toi une raison, j'ai raison, tu as tord, admet donc tes tord une fois de temps en temps, peut- être que tu serais plus agréable à vivre ainsi! Pour toute réponse à ce commentaire, elle se prit une claque de la part de son interlocutrice.  
  
-Tu es agréable à vivre tu penses toi? -Pas plus que toi, mais moi au moins, j'admets mes torts et je n'ai pas besoin de gifler les gens pour montrer ma haine, contrairement à d'autres! Tu dois être sympa au fond de toi, mais disons que ton coté amical tu ne le montres pas vraiment souvent! Tu te mets une carapace de fille impassible, mais dans le fond, tu es très sensible, juste, disons le franchement, antisociable!  
  
-Parce que toi tu es sociable maintenant, disons que y'as pas grand monde ici qui tienne à toi, a part ton frère et ta cousine Lisa. Marco tenait à toi, mais il a découvert qui tu étais vraiment et Lyserg, avouons le, préfèrerais sûrement te voir crucifier. Donc ne viens pas dire que tu es plus appréciée que moi!  
  
-Tu es vraiment bornée, tu devrais admettre tes tords en premier avant de trouver ceux des autres!  
  
-Vont-elles s'engueuler encore longtemps? Demanda le « lapin » à son petit ami.  
  
-Je sais pas, je suis sur qu'elles vont s'engueuler encore un bon bout de temps puis ça va finir en coup sur la gueule comme toute bonne engueulade, veut tu parier pendant combien de temps elles vont tenir sans commencer à se taper dessus? (1)  
  
-Bon, Jeanne vient de taper Félicia, encore.  
  
-Ah bien là Félicia semble d'adon à se battre finalement.  
  
-Bon maintenant on parie tu sur la gagnante?  
  
-T'es sur que c'est nécessaire?  
  
-SALOPE!! Cria Jeanne en tirant les cheveux de son adversaire.  
  
-GROGNASSE!!! Répondit elle en lui donnant des coups d'ongles.  
  
-C'est bien parce que elles se batte bien! Dit ironiquement le blond.  
  
-Hey que c'est beau à voir, moi je suis sur que Jeanne va foutre la volée à l'autre. Le petit se tordait de rire devant la scène.  
  
Elles se étaient décidé à ce battre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les arrêtes, partit comme c'était partit ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Alors voulez vous parier pour savoir combien de temps cette bataille de félins va durer?  
  
A suivre  
  
A sincèrement je me suis rarement autant amusée en écrivant un chapitre. Dire qu'au début je n'avait pas d'idée, bien j'avais l'idée pour le génocide se Sémiona, mais a part ça, un blanc, alors j'ai décidé de donner ce pouvoir à Félicia, puis ça a partit comme ça, je me suis vraiment trop amusée a écrire leur engueulade, finalement, qui va vaincre l'autre? Ce sera Jeanne? Félicia? Ou égal? Woaw c'est rendu que j'intègre des mini jeux dans mes fics, n'est-ce pas merveilleux XD  
  
Réponse au reviews  
  
Magias- Moui, si Lyserg va voir Félicia volontairement, c'est qu'il n'est vraiment pas dans son état normal lol. En passant, non aucune des expériences citées ne me sont arrivée, sinon j'aurais bien raconté que Lyserg se roulait par terre en écoutant Toxic en se prenant pour une espionne! Moui, ça se pourrait bien qu'elle parle de nous, maudit qu'on aurait vu des belles choses dans notre vie, si cela n'aurait pas été une fanfiction en gros lol. C'est clair que cette réplique là elle tue, vraiment la réplique de la mort!! Bon bien merci pour ta review!  
  
(1)Pariez pariez pariez! Combien de temps vont-elles tenir sans se taper dessus? a) de 2 à 3 minutes b) de 10 à 15 minutes c) elles ne se taperont pas dessus! 


	15. Les petits gros intelligents vs Uminouta

Titre : Ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, humour, fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King appartiens a Takei.  
  
Chapitre 14- Les petits gros intelligents vs Uminouta  
  
Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures qu'ils étaient arrivé a destination. Jeanne avait réussit à se récolter un bleu sur la joue et une énorme égratignure dans le cou. Son adversaire tant qu'a elle, un oeil au beurre noir et une lèvre fendue.  
  
-Tu ne l'as pas manqué en tout cas! Dit Lyserg encore hilare depuis la scène.  
  
-Elle m'a cherchée après tout! Pas question de me laisser faire cette pouffiasse! Dit fièrement la femme.  
  
-Jeanne power! S'écria le blond avec enthousiasme. Elle poussa un rire fier et victorieux particulièrement atroce (1).  
  
-Fais nous plaisir Jeanne, ne rie plus jamais, jamais comme cela! Dit la plus jeune du groupe.  
  
-C'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher haha!  
  
-Mais si on est tous d'accord que ce rire fait peur a tout le monde? Dit son grand frère.  
  
-Bon ok d'abord! Grogna la dame, déçue. Faudrait se trouver un nom d'équipe.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda celui aux lunettes.  
  
-Tu veux être une équipe qui à comme nom : NO NAME?  
  
-Ouais, ça serait chouette! Les concernés lui lancèrent un regard désespéré, tous sauf son amant.  
  
-Ouais! NO NAME POWER, c'est bon du yogourt no name (2)  
  
-Bon, regarde, Lyserg est d'accord! Dit il heureux.  
  
-Lyserg, ça compte autant que ce mec là, là bas! Dit elle en pointant un homme quelque on que dans le paysage.  
  
-Hey, Lyserg il compte plus que lui, il compte plus que tout le monde! Dit il en le serrant dans ses bras. Jeanne resta muette, il venait de la casser (3)  
  
-Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, il sera toujours d'accord avec toi sur ce genre de choses, y'a pas quelqu'un qui as une meilleure idée?  
  
-Moi!  
  
- La quelle?  
  
-Vous ne trouverez jamais meilleure en ce monde!  
  
-Oui, mais c'est quoi cette idée?  
  
-Les...  
  
-Abrège!! Dit la magicienne qui commençait à s'impatienter royalement.  
  
-Ok d'abord, on va laisser le suspense de côté pour madame, Les petits gros intelligents (4)! Jeanne regarda son interlocuteur avec une expression également séparé qui représentait la déception et l'énervement.  
  
-Non, sérieusement.  
  
-C'est ça!  
  
-C'est quoi cette idée débile?  
  
-Bien c'est « les petits gros intelligents »  
  
-Mais voyons, on n'est même pas gros! S'écria elle, désespérée.  
  
-On est même pas intelligents! Dit le blond, qui s'attribua le regard noir des 2 autres.  
  
-Ok je me tais, mais moi j'aime bien ça comme nom d'équipe, c'est original et comique, Lyserg a eu une bonne idée!  
  
-Ok, si vous y tenez autant, les petits gros intelligents sera notre nom!  
  
-Yay! Euh attend, nos cloches sonnent. Le shaman aux oreilles de lapin porta ses yeux à sa cloche oracle. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il remarqua que le premier combats qui aurait lieux les opposeraient eux contre une équipe nommée les Uminouta (5).  
  
-Pourquoi eux ils ont un beau nom et nous on a cette merde. Soupira la seule déçue.  
  
-Le combat aura lieux dans 15 minutes, au centre de l'île. My my, ça commence raide comme tournois! Lut le blond.  
  
-Ouais, mais c'est mieux ainsi que d'attendre à rien faire.  
  
-On devrait s'y rendre tout de suite. Proposa la femme de l'équipe.  
  
Ils étaient tous près du centre, seulement 10 minutes de marche. Ils arrivèrent juste pile, ils s'aperçurent avec surprise que l'équipe qui possédait un nom aussi poétique était en fait l'équipe de Hermi, Lisa et Félicia. La blonde éclata de rire.  
  
-Les petits gros intelligents? Je ne crois pas que ce nom te concerne ma chère Jeanne! Elle rie encore plus, un rire goguenard particulièrement agressant.  
  
-FÉLICIA, N'INSULTE PAS MA PRINCESSE! Cria Hermi colérique, sa protégée soupira de déception, elle aurait voulu être protégée par n'importe qui sauf cet idiot.  
  
-Uminouta, pourquoi ce nom? Ça ne vous représente aucunement! Dit l'insultée, froidement.  
  
-Bien peut-être parce que tous leurs pouvoirs sont tirés de l'eau. Dit le lapin, neutre.  
  
-Comment savais tu? Demanda Lisa en repoussant l'une de ses longues mèches noires ondulées qui lui cachait la vue.  
  
-Bien j'ai déjà combattu ta cousine lors des éliminatoires, elle utilisait les pouvoirs de la pluie. Donc vu votre nom et ses pouvoirs j'ai été logique. Tous restèrent bouchés, lui qui semblait si idiot et peut observateur, avait tout deviné.  
  
-Ça t'arrive donc de résonner, tête de lapin. Dit la blonde, impressionnée.  
  
Un Pache arriva au centre de l'arène où tous les concurrents de ce match étaient. Plus personne ne parlait. Le Pache prit ce moment pour annoncer le début du combat.  
  
-Voici le 3e combat pour aujourd'hui, les 2 précédents ont été bien brefs, espéreront que cette fois-ci, le match durera plus de 15 minutes! Ce combat opposera « les petits gros intelligents »... l'homme se prit d'un fou rire en évoquant le nom. Jeanne lança un regard plein de rage envers Lyserg, surtout que leurs adversaires aussi étaient tordu de rire. L'animateur continua. Contre les « uminouta »! Rappelons les règlements, vous devez uniquement attaquer à l'aide de votre oversoul, quand votre furyoku est a zéro, vous êtes éliminé, le meurtre est permit. Que le match, commence!  
  
Ils créèrent rapidement leurs oversoul. L'oversoul de Jeanne se situait dans une épée d'or, celui de Lisa dans une lance en métal bleu poudre surmontée par une pointe en diamant bleu. Hermi lui avait une hache en cristal avec un manche en marbre (6). La magicienne se lança sur la blonde, Lisa sur le lapin et Hermi prit Marco, qui lui n'avait même pas besoin de bouger étant donné qu'il manipulait son gigantesque oversoul par la pensée.  
  
-Si tu crois m'avoir avec cette petite pluie! Dit Jeanne ironiquement. Elle aurait du se taire, car son adversaire en profita pour lui envoyer une quantité d'eau qui aurait facilement pu la noyer.  
  
-Tu disais? Elle aussi n'avait pas anticipé l'attaque, d'un seul coup d'épée l'attaque fut renvoyé à son propriétaire avec le quadruple de la force.  
  
-Je disais que ta petite pluie ne m'arrêterait pas!  
  
Pendant ce temps Hermi se démenait comme un fou à tenter d'attaquer Marco de front, mais impossible. Il essaya d'attaquer l'ange, le blond grimaça de douleur et une plaie se forma sur son bras.  
  
-Bien bien bien... je crois avoir trouvé ton point faible toi! Il retenta le coup, mais ne fut pas assez rapide.  
  
-Ne parle pas si vite! Mikaël attrapa Hermi et le projeta au loin.  
  
-De près ou de loin, c'est pareil! Il lança des éclairs de glace qui frappèrent de plein fouet l'ange.  
  
Lyserg par contre se débrouillait relativement bien contre Lisa. Il l'avait emprisonnée dans les liens de son pendule et allait l'éliminer de la même façon que il avait éliminé sa cousine auparavant.  
  
-Mais c'est de la triche! S'écria la demoiselle, en crachant du sang.  
  
-Hélas non, désolé, mais c'est ainsi que tu sera battue! Il donna le coup final, le Pache donna son verdict.  
  
-Shaman Lisa, équipe, Uminouta, éliminée!  
  
Jeanne était déjà presque a bout de son adversaire, son furyoku baissait à vu d'œil et ses attaques devenaient de moins en moins puissantes, au contraire de la dame à l'épée d'or.  
  
-Ok, tu l'auras voulu, Hermi, vient ici! Son frère approcha d'elle.  
  
-Tu m'as demandé?  
  
-On va s'allier, toi ton furyoku est presque plein, moi j'en ai juste assez pour mon attaque spéciale, si on s'allie, on va pouvoir les vaincre.  
  
-Tu veux dire la pluie du sol et la glace empaleuse associée, aïe aïe aïe, ça va les tuer à coup sur, tu es certaine, je ne veux pas toucher à aucuns des cheveux de ma Jeanne.  
  
-Mais t'es bête ou quoi, tu veux gagner ou non? Puis au pire tu la ressusciteras si tu deviens roi!  
  
-Ouais, allons s'y!  
  
-Jeanne, ton règne sur cette planète, achèves!  
  
-Oh oui me tuer avec ta pluie! Tu crois que mes amis vont me laisser mourir?  
  
-Eux aussi vont mourir!  
  
-Si on meurt tous, Marco aussi meurt le sais tu?  
  
-Oui, mais je le ramènerai à la vie quand je serai reine.  
  
-Ben voyons!  
  
-Finit de bavarder! Dit elle, puis en synchronisation avec son frère elle cria, « La pluie épineuse »  
  
Un torrent d'eau émergea du sol, par chance que les organisateurs avaient bien préparé leur coup et avaient placé un mur de furyoku autour de l'arène, ainsi les spectateurs ne seront pas empalés. Aussi le mur d'eau ne s'était pas formé autour de leurs créateurs. Dès qu'il eu atteint environ 5 mètres de hauteur 3 mètres se cristallisèrent en bloc et les deux mètres restant étaient maintenant des épines hérissées et éparpillées tout au haut.  
  
-Victoire. Je veux bien voir le corps mort de cette Jeanne et de cet idiot de Lyserg.  
  
-Ma Jeanne...  
  
-Bon, prend le petit reste de ton furyoku et fait fondre le tout.  
  
-Combattante Félicia, Uminouta, éléminée!  
  
-Hein, mais quoi? On a gagné non?  
  
A suivre  
  
Bon, j'ai finalement fini d'écrire ce chapitre. J'aime bien le nom Uminouta ^^, mais les petits gros intelligents, c'est mon dada! Ce nom là m'a marqué! Il m'a trop fait rire. Ok le disclamer de ce nom là va à ... je peut pas évoquer son nom, il n'est pas majeur. Sinon ça ce peux que j'aie pour mon anniversaire, qui est bientôt 2 des 6 nouveaux single de shaman king qui sortent le 24 mars, je vais surement avoir celui de Lyserg et Faust (c'est 2 personnages par single) et Marco et Jeanne. J'ai entendu des tous petits extraits (30 secondes environ par extraits) les chansons sont superbes! Sinon c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Reviews s'il vous plait, je ne vous le force pas, mais ça me fais tellement plaisir ^^!!  
  
(1) Le même genre de rire que Nagah dans Slayers  
  
(2) Les raisons...  
  
(3) Brice de Nice power mdr  
  
(4) Cette idée m'est venu quand je me suis remémoré quand quelqu'un dans l'équipe de classe dans la quelle j'était, bien quand j'était en 6e année on avait séparé toute la classe en plusieurs équipe de 4, dans la mienne quelqu'un avait proposé les petits gros intelligents, ça m'a marqué. On n'a pas prit ce nom d'équipe, mais toute mon équipe sauf moi et le gars qui l'avait proposé avait la même expression que Jeanne lol.  
  
(5) Uminouta = Umi no uta= chant de la mer  
  
(6) Disons qu'ils ont du payer cher lol 


	16. Victoire et révélation

Titre : Ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : Yaoi, humour, fantasy  
  
Disclaimer: Shaman King appartiens a Takei.  
  
Chapitre 15- Victoire et révélation  
  
-Hein? C'est impossible! La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et vit que Marco volait aux abords de Mikaël, Lyserg avait changé son oversoul d'endroit, il était maintenant doté d'une paire d'ailes de fées au dos, mais où était Jeanne?  
  
-Votre attaque était assez mal calibrée! La blonde se retourna et se retrouva face à Jeanne, elle eu une expression de rage dans les yeux.  
  
- TOI, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer ainsi!!  
  
-Bien, désolée de te l'apprendre, mais c'est finit, je ne crois pas que Hermi à lui seul pourrait nous anéantir tout les trois, surtout que nos réserves sont presque pleines.  
  
-Un jour, un jour j'aurai ta peau! Sa rage était tellement ridicule que Jeanne éclata de rire, les flammes dans ses yeux ne cessaient d'augmenter.  
  
-Oui, un jour, peut-être, mais pas celui-ci! Finalement elle attaqua Hermi d'un coup de vent, celui-ci dit alors.  
  
-J'abandonne, je ne peut pas attaquer mademoiselle Jeanne une seconde fois. L'expression de sa soeur était indéterminable, on aurait dit qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire assassiner, elle avait les yeux immensément ouverts et elle tomba sur les genoux.  
  
-Hermi... tu es tellement un idiot si tu savais!  
  
-De toutes façons on n'avait plus aucune chance de remporter la victoire.  
  
-C'est pas une raison, là on passe pour des lâches!  
  
L'arbitre cria haut et fort la victoire des petits gros intelligents, Hermi prit le restant de son furyoku pour faire disparaître la glace. Tous relâchèrent leurs oversoul respectifs. Lisa était encore évanouie à coté de son cousin et sa cousine. L'homme aux longs cheveux bruns alla féliciter ses adversaires, mais sa sœur ne le suivit pas.  
  
-Mais voyons, je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas du tout à ce que je dise cela, mais après tout tu es une combattante hors pair, si l'on aurait pas eu des oversoul volants, vous nous auriez eu tout cru. -Lyserg...merci. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle lui sourit sincèrement.  
  
-Mais voyons, on n'était pas pour se faire la gueule infiniment. Lyserg tendit la main à son ancienne ennemie. Elle hésita quelque peu et la prit.  
  
-Amis?  
  
-Ouais, mais n'essaie pas de me le reprendre!  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Jeanne approcha du shaman aux yeux émeraude. Elle éclata d'un fort rire sarcastique quand elle vit l'alliance entre son ennemie jurée et son ami aux oreilles de lapin. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner dans sa vie, bien cela l'était.  
  
-Tu es devenu ami avec...la bonniche de service, les miracles arrivent!  
  
-Le miracle dans tout ça, ben c'est qu'il soit ton ami à toi pour commencer!  
  
Lyserg laissa les 2 filles s'engueuler, il préféra ne pas s'interposer entre les 2 enragées. Il alla retrouver Marco. Ceux-ci quittèrent l'arène.  
  
***  
  
La fille aux cheveux bleus argentés avait finit de s'engueuler avec la blonde. Il était temps, il commençait à faire nuit. Elle n'osait pas l'admettre, mais elle adorait s'engueuler avec elle. Elle se promenait sur l'île, la brise caresse doucement sa longue chevelure. Elle était à la lisière d'une forêt, elle vit une lueur rouge provenant de la forêt, elle le suivit, elle ne réalisa pas qu'elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans les bois, finalement elle se retrouva de l'autre côté, un endroit désert. Dès qu'elle vit la source de cette lueur, elle poussa un cri de surprise.  
  
-Hao, mais que faites vous ici? Il sursauta et se retourna, il s'efforça de lui sourire.  
  
-Ah, mademoiselle Jeanne. Heureux de vous revoir.  
  
-Moi de même, ton fantôme est très imposant dis donc! Elle s'approcha de Hao.  
  
-Oui il est très imposant. Il murmura ensuite pour lui-même, plus que tu ne saurais l'imaginer.  
  
-Vous disiez?  
  
-Ah rien, voulez vous monter?  
  
-Bien sur, au fait, comment l'avez-vous obtenu?  
  
-Je vais vous l'avouer, mais seulement à vous, je l'ai volé.  
  
-Non... ne me dites pas que c'est vrai?  
  
-Vous êtes terriblement contre le vol de ce que je vois.  
  
-Non ce n'est pas ça, est-ce que la puissance principale de celui-ci est le feu? Elle prononça ces mots avec angoisse.  
  
-Oui, vous savez de qui il s'agit?  
  
-Oh mon dieu... elle eu une expression d'horreur.  
  
-Quoi? Il semblait douter de quelque chose.  
  
-Non, ce n'est que je me rappelle une mauvaise expérience avec le feu. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir été aussi subtile.  
  
-N'aie pas peur, je ne te brûlerai pas.  
  
-Ouf par chance.  
  
Elle resta silencieuse aux côtés de Hao et regardèrent la lune et le paysage. Malgré que désertique, le ciel était d'une beauté inexplicable. Elle aurait aimé regarder ce magnifique paysage avec cet homme, mais pas en sachant ses atroces actes. Après tout, elle était incapable de lui en vouloir. Elle se maudit d'être éprise d'un être aussi inhumain. Il tourna son regard vers la femme.  
  
-Quelque chose ne va pas.  
  
-Non, seulement de mauvais souvenirs qui refont surface.  
  
Hao ne répondit pas. Elle le remercia silencieusement. Le pire dans tous ça, c'est que cette fille qu'elle détestait tant avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'aurait même préféré pas savoir. Pourquoi elle tenait toujours à obtenir le plus d'informations sur tout. Elle ne voulait plus du tout rester ici.  
  
-Je suis désolé, je dois te quitter. Dit-elle elle se leva, mais Hao la retint par la main.  
  
-Jeanne, avant de me quitter, pourriez vous m'accorder une faveur?  
  
-Bien sur. Sans trop savoir de quoi il s'agirait elle fut montée d'une vague de chaleur quand elle sentit les lèvres de Hao se presser contre les siennes. Ce baiser fut bref.  
  
-Je vous souhaite bonne nuit mademoiselle. Il sourit à la femme, qui avait un teint extrêmement rosé.  
  
-Bo...Bonne nuit. Elle s'en alla d'un pas rapide la main fortement presser contre sa bouche. Quand elle fut assez loin pour qui ne la voie elle laissa couler librement les larmes qui s'étaient formés.  
  
-Ainsi je l'ai de mon coté, elle était facile à acheter! Dit Hao fier de son coup.  
  
***  
  
Jeanne était sortie de la forêt, extrêmement choquée. Pourquoi lui, même Hermi lui paraissait mieux maintenant, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise d'aimer ce type qu'elle trouvait tellement idiot que celui qui avait tuer tant de gens de sang froid. Elle arriva finalement au campement. Lyserg et Marco dormaient déjà. Au moins eux étaient à l'aise ensemble. Sans aucuns problèmes, l'union parfaite. Elle les enviait tellement. Elle s'assit devant la tente et pleura. C'était l'une des rares fois qu'elle le faisait, mais à chaque fois elle avait une raison valable. Elle détestait ça, elle se sentait humiliée à chaque fois.  
  
Elle entendit du bruit provenir de derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement. Elle soupira et vit que c'était Marco. Elle tenta de dissimuler ses larmes, mais il avait bien vu.  
  
-Tu ne dormais pas toi?  
  
-J'était incapable de dormir, je m'inquiétais. Au fait, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?  
  
-Rien, je t'assure, j'avais simplement une graine dans l'œil.  
  
-Tu sanglotais pour une graine dans l'oeil, ça m'étonne de toi!  
  
-Non ok, mais ce qui me fruste le plus, c'est que cette idiote avait raison.  
  
-Tu l'as revu?  
  
-Ouais, mais j'aurais préféré ne jamais le revoir. Je regrette amèrement de l'avoir revu. Après ce qu'il a fait, après ce qu'il nous fera. Comment je peux l'aimer.  
  
-Mais lui, comment agis t'il face à toi?  
  
-Il ne m'aide pas du tout, surtout après ce qu'il m'a fait. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, elle parlait de ce baiser comme si il l'avait violée.  
  
-Il t'a fait quoi?  
  
-Il m'a embrassé. Elle trembla et recommença à sangloter.  
  
-Il embrassait si mal que ça? Elle le regarda comme si il venait de faire la pire gaffe au monde, mais elle lui sourit tristement.  
  
-Tu es naïf, mais c'est cette naïveté qui détend autant l'atmosphère. Surtout ne perd jamais ce côté de ta personnalité.  
  
-Mais, tu l'as prit si mal que ça?  
  
-Oui, car il me fait trop chavirer, si je tombe pour lui, je vous trahis tous, si je reste avec vous j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vide.  
  
-Tu trouveras quelqu'un j'en suis sur.  
  
-J'aimerais tant que tu ailles raison. Toi tu as Lyserg au moins.  
  
-Puis je ne l'échangerai pour rien au monde, je ne supporterais pas de me séparer de lui.  
  
-Tu es vraiment chanceux de l'avoir.  
  
Ils restèrent là à discuter, de divers sujets, finalement, quand le soleil commença à se lever, ils décidèrent d'aller dormir.  
  
A suivre  
  
Bien bien bien, on approche pas mal la fin là. Ça va être la 2e histoire que je finis!! Je suis malade en ce moment, ben, j'ai la grippe. Sinon, c'est pas mal tout. En passant j'espère qu'on me lit encore ^^;, réponse au reviews  
  
Sapha Ichijouji- Yay vive le québec! Tu trouves que j'y fait honneur, hey bien merci :3. Moi toxic j'suis capable de l'endurer, mais c'est vraiment pas ma chanson favorite. Loll c'est que j'adore le Yaoi *sort 2 petits drapeaux et les agites, sur un y'est écrit Yaoi rocks et l'autre Marco x Lyserg powerr* En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews! Puis tu as vraiment fait de la pub pour mon site =0, alors là je te remercie grandement ^_______^ toi aussi tes fics sont géniales! 


	17. Un appel à l'aide

Titre : Ensemble depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur : Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre : ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici savent de quoi il s'agit.  
  
Disclamer : Je veux Lyserg ..  
  
Chapitre 16- Un appel à l'aide.  
  
-Alors ma très chère amie, tu veux rester au près de moi? Susurra le pache à l'oreille de la sorcière.  
  
Il y a de cela quelques jours elle lui serait tombé dans les bras, seulement, là elle ne ressentait plus aucune trace d'amour pour cet homme. Elle le repoussa froidement et lui mit une gifle. Ce dernier tomba, sous le choc, il se massa la joue endolorie, surpris. Il leva les yeux vers la femme.  
  
-Je sais quel genre de personne tu es, je sais aussi que tu me prend pour une idiote, ce que je sais surtout, c'est que notre relation ne sera plus jamais la même. Elle observait l'homme qui se relevait avec un grand mépris dans le regard. Celui-ci lui prit les poignets et la regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Qui peut bien parler de moi? Les deux autres avec qui tu traînes? Sois franche, ils t'ont menacés de t'abandonner si tu me rejoignais? Voyons, je sais que tu agis ainsi à contre coeur.  
  
Il embrassa cette dernière, il glissa sa langue dans la bouche de la dame, celle-ci ne resta très peu longtemps. Jeanne lui mordit fortement la langue. Il se retira, elle cracha le sang qui s'était glissé dans sa bouche.  
  
-Tu ne m'auras pas, sale meurtrier, puis ce n'est pas à cause de mes amis que je ne veux plus de toi, mais à cause de ton sale statut. Puis j'ai su d'entre les branches ce tu pensais de moi! Il la regarda avec de grands yeux. Il fit un sourire mauvais pour cacher son étonnement.  
  
-Faut pas croire tout ce que l'ont dit sur moi, tu sais qu'il y a des jaloux... tu sais que. Il se fit interrompre froidement par son interlocutrice.  
  
-Je ne crois pas que des jaloux diraient : je me suis pris une idiote, celle-ci va m'aider à tout détruire puis finalement je m'en débarrasserai. Hao appela Spirit of Fire, le pache était placé dans une main et la seconde main tenait fermement Jeanne.  
  
-Ok, pour ta part c'est fichu, autant me débarrasser de toi maintenant. Si seulement tu aurais été moins fouineuse. Cette fois-ci ton bourreau n'aura pas affaire à une vulgaire copie. Tu étais condamnée à brûler vive, tu brûleras vive. L'esprit serra de plus en plus sur la demoiselle. Elle était complètement impuissante, il ne lui restait qu'un espoir, communiquer dans l'esprit de ses amis. L'esprit commença à lui fracturer les os avec sa forte poigne, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur.  
  
-Hao, tu vas crever!  
  
-Et comment? Tu vas faire un p'tit tour de magie? Sois mignonne et tait toi! Je me débarrasserai sans pitié de tous les parasites qui m'empêcheront de construire mon royaume.  
  
Marco, Lyserg et les trois autres jouaient aux cartes. Au strip poker pour être plus précis, Félicia remportait la partie suivit par le dowser, tous deux se demandaient si leur rival trichait.  
  
-Poker!! S'écria victorieusement la blonde.  
  
-NON MAIS TU TRICHES OU QUOI?? Dirent tout les autres en fixant celui aux cheveux verts.  
  
-...Je suis aussi prévisible?  
  
-Moui, tu me l'as dit environ 50 fois pendant le cours de la partie.  
  
-Toi aussi remarques. Dit le blond en enlevant son chandail.  
  
-Dommage que Miss Jeanne ne soit pas là!! S'exclama Hermi en bavant.  
  
-Toi pis ta maudite Jeanne... soupira Lisa en enlevant timidement son soutien gorge.  
  
-En parlant de Jeanne, j'ai reçu un signal de elle, elle est en danger. Dit Marco nerveusement.  
  
-Alors on devrait y aller tout de suite!! S'écria le brun en se levant de sa chaise.  
  
-Hey oh, on est à moitié à poil!! S'écrièrent tous les autres.  
  
-Ben habillez vous espèce d'idiots!! Cria Hermi complètement stressé.  
  
La troupe s'habilla à la vitesse de l'éclair. Prirent leurs armes et sortirent.Tous restèrent sur place. La troupe observa Marco.  
  
-Elle est où Jeanne? Dirent l'attroupement dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite.  
  
-Je ne le sais pas plus que vous. Ah, elle vient de me renvoyer un message, PAR LÀ!! Ils prirent la même direction que leur guide.  
  
-Alors, tes amis ne viendront pas? Pauvre petite chouette. Ricana Hao en regardant son hôte souffrir.  
  
-Ils vont venir, ne t'inquiète pas. Murmura difficilement la femme aux cheveux argentés.  
  
-Ça fait une demi heure qu'on les attends tu sais.  
  
Hao tourna son regard vers un esprit immense qui s'approchait. Celui-ci avançait à une vitesse fulgurante. Il s'arrêta à environ huit mètres de l'esprit de feu. Jeanne sourit.  
  
-Vous êtes venus....  
  
-Ben non on a fait semblant! Dit froidement Lisa.  
  
-Jeanne!! Hurla Hermi quand il la vit dans cette position peu avantageuse.  
  
Tous débarquèrent de l'oversoul du blond et préparèrent les leurs. Marco avait commencé à attaquer Hao, sous le coup de la surprise, il laissa tomber Jeanne. Hermi sauta et l'attrapa.  
  
-Jeanne, allez vous vous en sortir? Demanda le brun, celle-ci ouvrit les yeux. Elle cracha du sang à ses côtés.  
  
-Merci d'être venus. Elle referma les yeux. Son pouls diminua, sa respiration s'arrêta, finalement, son corps se refroidit.  
  
-Jeanne? Répondez moi, Jeanne? Il la secoua, il n'eu aucune réponse, son corps perdait toute sa chaleur. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il la colla contre lui. Lyserg arriva, question de voire l'état de Jeanne.  
  
-Elle va comment? Demanda celui-ci, inquiet.  
  
-Elle, est.... Morte. Sanglotta Hermi. Lyserg s'agenouilla au près de son amie. Il prit son pouls pour s'en assurer, finalement, quelques larmes tombèrent sur le corps de la fille. Il leva les yeux vers le brun qui venait de se lever brusquement, celui-ci renforça son oversoul.  
  
-Toi, tu vas mourir!! Cria-il à l'adresse de Hao. Il s'élança devant l'ennemi et donna un violent coup de hache dans l'esprit. Aucun succès. En revanche, il se prit un grand coup de pied dans l'estomac de la part de la bête.  
  
-Grand frère, ça va? Dit Félicia accourant vers son frère. Celui-ci se prit le ventre à deux mains. Il leva les yeux vers la bête et retourna les yeux vers la blonde.  
  
-Vas-y l'eau semble être sa faiblesse.  
  
-Comment sais tu? Le brun releva sa veste, une brûlure s'était formée à l'endroit où il avait reçu le coup. Elle s'avança vers le monstre.  
  
-Orage marine! Hurla la blonde. Les nuages se racolèrent, des éclairs firent leur apparition. Une pluie immense aspergea tout l'entourage. L'esprit ne semblait pas réagir plus qui fallait. Elle augmenta la dose, cette fois-ci il semblait réagir, un peu, mais tout de même.  
  
-Gamine, tu savais que ta vulgaire pluie n'arrangera pas les choses. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre cet esprit élémentaire. Nargua Hao.  
  
-Vous êtes un monstre, si j'étais vous, je me méfierait plus que ça, je n'aimais peut-être pas Jeanne, mais de la tuer pour une raison aussi stupide est franchement l'œuvre d'un con sans coeur qui ne mériterait franchement que de mourir. Ont peut pas avoir tout ce que l'ont veut, vous semblez vraiment immature pour ne pas avoir comprit cela.  
  
-Bien bien bien, une deuxième fille mourra aujourd'hui. Spirit of fire la prit dans sa main libre, puis lui détruit tout les os pour ensuite la lancer au loin.  
  
-FÉLICIAAAAAAA!!!! Cria Lisa, celle-ci tenta, dans la rage, une attaque. Avant que celle-ci se rende, elle fut écrasée par le spirit of fire.  
  
-MAIS QUOI? TU LES AS TOUTES TUÉES, TOUTES LES TROIS, SANS AUCUNE PITIÉ! Hurla Marco, les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.  
  
-Oh, pauvre chou, mais entre moi et toi, elles n'étaient pas dans ton intérêt. Hao ricana, mais il ri moins quand il fut frappé de plein fouet par Mikaël. Il tomba de spirit of fire.  
  
-Oh, toi parcontre! Le monstre lança une boule de feu en direction de Marco, mais il fut poussé par Lyserg.  
  
-Lyserg? Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit? Lyserg l'embrassa rapidement pour le faire taire.  
  
-Si tu serais venu à mourir, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre, déjà qu'on a perdu Jeanne, Félicia et Lisa, si je venais à te perdre, jamais je ne m'en remettrai. Ses larmes coulaient abondament, il se nicha dans l'épaule de son amant. Celui-ci le colla fortement contre lui.  
  
-Moi aussi je ne supporterai pas de te perdre. Alors fait attention à toi. Il reprit possession des lèvres de celui qu'il aimait, il entra sa langue dans la bouche voisine, qui en fit de même, il visita le tout, il connaissait très bien l'endroit, c'était d'ailleurs l'un des endroits qu'il appréciait le plus. Il savourait le goût de sa langue, toujours agréable. Après avoir visité une fois de plus, cette cavité qu'il chérissait tant, leurs lèvres se séparèrent.  
  
-Oh ça va faire vos mamours là? Ça commence à devenir vachement ennuyant, bon tien, j'ai une idée trop mignonne, vous ne voulez pas vous séparer? Alors, pourquoi pas vous éliminer, ensemble? L'ironie qui s'échappait de son ton de voix les choqua. Hao stoppa le coup de hache qui était un présent de la part de Hermi.  
  
-Oh, c'était vraiment nécéssaire? Il prit la hache et lui planta dans le crâne.  
  
-Tu es vraiment un écoeurant. Un sale écoeurant. Une voix féminine venait d'au loin.  
  
-Lillis? Que fais tu ici, en tout cas SAUVE TOI D'ICI! Lui ordonna son frère.  
  
-Pourquoi? Parce que je suis jeune?  
  
-Oui, justement, tu dois vivre, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Hermi, sauve toi, SAUVE TOI! Lui ordonna le blond.  
  
-Et vous?  
  
-Nous? Nous on va être capable de s'en sortir je le sent.  
  
-Non, je ne veux pas vous laisser face à ce sale monstre immonde. Si il pouvait mourir MAINTENANT.  
  
-Et bien non jeune fille, par contre, vous. En quelques mouvements rapidement exécutés il retira la hache de la tête de Hermi et trancha la tête de Lillis.  
  
-L....Lillis....non...TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT, ELLE N'AVAIT RIEN FAIT!! Hurla Lyserg secoué de sanglots. Il lança son pendule vers Hao, qui détruit le cristal.  
  
-Tu es fait, comme un minable rat. Cet endroit le lieu de votre mort à tous.  
  
Le vent souffla, repoussant la poussière de roche qui régnait dans ce désert, une lune, rouge brillait. Hao s'avança vers Lyserg, il laissa tomber la hache. Rendu à 3 pouces du dowser, il lui dit clairement.  
  
-Tu es le prochain mon cher.  
  
A suivre  
  
Je sais, ça été long, je savais comment ça allais se dérouler, mais je ne savais pas comment débuter le chapitre, je n'ai pas aimé les faire mourir, même Félicia lol, ben après tout, maintenant je l'aime bien. Bon je suis désolée pour ce délai, mais la suite par contre, elle arrivera bientôt. Hé ben, je suis déjà rendue à écrire le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue, qui vient tout juste après ce chapitre. Bon réponse au reviews.  
  
Sapha Ichijouji- Yay, bon enfin la suite, ça été dure, mais c'est ça, j'espère que tu aimes. La fin est pour bientôt, aww, en tout cas, merci pour ta review .  
  
Fisou- LOOL, désolé, mais bon, tu vois, Hao l'a peut-être embrassé, mais il ne l'aime pas! Il n'a pas eu d'enfants avec elle et cela ne pourra jamais arriver. Loll faudrais écrire une fic sur Yoh et ce « genre » de rêves, ça promettrait lol!! En tout cas, merci pour ta review, cette fois-ci c'est moi qui est en retard sur l'écriture! 


	18. Épilogue

Titre: Ensemble Depuis 500 ans  
  
Auteur: Katoryu Diethel  
  
Genre: Vous le savez  
  
Disclamer: Vous savez aussi que je veux Lyserg  
  
Épilogue- Dernières Requêtes  
  
"Tu es le prochain mon cher"  
  
Une haine inconsidérable naissait en lui. Il les avaient vu mourir tous, sous ses yeux, impuissants. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'omnyoji. Un sourire méprisant. L'assassin ouvrit la bouche.  
  
-Mais, ce n'est pas amusant si je te tue maintenant, alors pourquoi je ne te ferais pas souffrire, voilà quelque chose d'intéressant. Tu ne trouves pas? Pour toute réponse, il se prit un crachat à la figure, il garda son sourire méprisant et l'essuya d'un rever de manche.  
  
-Crêves! Souffla-il, la haine augmentais au fur du temps.  
  
-Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça mon cher. Tu vas regretter cette erreure assez amèrement. L'esprit d'Hao planta une griffe dans le coeur de Marco. Les yeux de Lyserg s'équarquillèrent et des larmes naquirent.  
  
-Ordure....Tu n'avais pas le droit! Cria-il. Si il aurait suivit sa rage il aurait bondit sur Hao, mais il préféra suivre son coeur et sa tête. Il se dirigea vers Marco qui était étendu au sol. Pour le moment il n'était qu'inconscient.  
  
Les chances de survie était inexistante. Ses larmes coulaient à grands flots et il s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Il s'embrassa délicatement, il ne prit pas compte du gout salé du sang et de ses larmes ki pénétrait dans sa bouche. Le corps refroidit tranquillement, la vie qu'il émanait était désormais disparue. Il se releva, puis murmura "Je te retrouverai, coûte que coûte". Il se retourna vers Hao.  
  
-Oh, il est en colère le lapin, quel tristesse, comme c'est émouvant. Hao immita la scène d'une façon grotesque et sarcastique.   
  
Lyserg regarda Morphine et se tourna vers Mikaël. Il n'avait qu'une solution, les fusionner, mais seraient-ils d'accord? Morphine comprit l'idée de son maître et approuva d'un hochement de tête, il tourna les yeux vers Mikaël qui s'avança et s'agenouilla. Morphin se métamorphosa en une lumière rose et Mikaël en lumière bleu poudre, les deux se joignirent. Leur forme physique se formait peu à peu pour donner une grande ange vêtue d'une armure violette métalique qui possédait une forme semblable à une robe courte. Elle avait des ailes de verre bleu poudre et de long cheveux roses. Des bottes à talons aiguille argantées et des gants de cristal rose. L'ange féérique possédait une épée de diamant pure. Elle avait la gradeur de Mikael et les traits de Morphine mis-a part qu'elle avait les cheveux libres. Elle s'agenouilla et tendit la main vers son maître qui monta à bord.   
  
-Ton temps tire à sa fin! Lui cria Lyserg en séchant ses larmes qui renaissait peu à peu, son ton était ferme et froid.   
  
-C'est pas beau de mentir! Lui répondit ironiquement l'omnyoji.  
  
-On verra bien qui ment entre nous deux! Lui dit froidement Lyserg.  
  
Le combat commença, l'ange-fée attaqua, mais ses attaques étaient toutes parées. Finalement un bon coup fut donné, un excellant même. L'esprit de feu vasillat, mais se releva sans peine. Il commença à attaquer, mais la fusion s'envolla rapidement, mais elle ne resta pas éloignée bien longtemps. L'esprit élémentaire l'à l'éjecta au sol, mais elle se releva.  
  
Au village Pache, tout le monde paniquait. Ils étaient au courrant de la mort des deux équipes et la cause. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Salima restait dans son coin, elle angoissait terriblement. Elle craignait la mort de son participant, elle priait pour sa vie. Elle n'en revenait pas des actes horribles de Hao. L'un d'eux exclama une idée.   
  
-Nous devriont utiliser la plus grande force après le great spirit!  
  
-Mais vous êtes fou! Si l'on utilise Spirit of Rainbow il y à la moitier des chances que la terre se détruise, puis nous pouvons demander son aide qu'une dans toute l'histoire de l'univers! Répondit le chef de la tribut.   
  
-Oui, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, Hao risque d'absolument tout détruire, alors c'est le dernier coup à donner!  
  
-Oui, mais Yohken, cette tactique est trop risquée!  
  
-Vous voulez que Hao détruise tout alors? C'est lâche!  
  
-Oui, mais c'est trop risqué, alors oubliez ça!   
  
Le jeune homme sortit, frustré par tant de crainte et de lâcheté. Salima se leva et le rejoignit.   
  
-Matamune, suit les, pour être sure qu'il n'agisse pas à sa tête! Demanda le chef.  
  
-Entendu. Répondit l'esprit de chat.  
  
-Hey, Yohken, attend moi! S'écria la danseuse en courrant vers lui.   
  
-Que veux tu Salima? Toi aussi tu les trouves lâches?  
  
-Oui, en plus, c'est mon protégé qui est le dernier survivant!  
  
-Je vois, tu as vraiment autant de raisons de moi d'en vouloir à leur manque de courrage!  
  
-Oui, mais toi, qu,est-ce qui te pousses à vouloir en finir ainsi?  
  
-Hao, est mon cousin, alors si il agit ainsi le blâme s'abbatra sur nôtre famille!  
  
-Alors, ont veut incanter l'esprit de l'élément total? Les deux sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas vu le félin arriver.   
  
-Oui et tu ne nous empêcheras pas! S'écria Yohken.  
  
-Sur, je suis de vôtre avis, Asakura, mais à quel prix? Avouons qu'en cette situation, nous n'avons pas le choix, il à anéentit un village et je sais ce que signifie sa revenge et ça ne sera pas beau si nous n'agissons pas dès maintenant. La solution est très dangereuse, mais bon. Il faut que tu saches aussi que si tu débutes l'incantation, tu ne peux rebrousser chemin.   
  
-Oui je savais, je suis entièrement consentant d'y aller jusqu,au bout!  
  
-Tu est vraiment courrageux, bon, suivez moi, je sais où ce qu'ils sont!   
  
Lyserg avait du mal à tenir, il était très blessé. Il avait une épaule écorchée qui saignait abondament, une profonde entaille sur le flanc et un oeil de crevé. Il tentait plus à rester en vie et à ne pas perdre connaissance que d'autres choses. Il cru devenir fou quand il entendit des voix en choeur s'élever, il connaissait une voix en particulier, mais il n'était pas en position de se remémorer à qui elle appartenait.  
  
Par l'eau qui coule et qui est insasisable,  
  
Par le feu qui brûle et n'as pas de corps,  
  
Par la terre qui cache tant de mystère et nous sert de chemin,  
  
Par le vent qui souffle et qui n'arrête jamais son mouvement,  
  
Par le jour qui brille et qui apporte la vie,  
  
Par la nuit obscure qui regénère,  
  
Par l'esprit qui renferme tout,  
  
Par vous qui détient tout,   
  
Prête ta force à ma cause,   
  
Pour anéentir le mal qui détruit l'élément.   
  
Que ta force nous aide à annéentir celui qui se met à l'encontre de tes bien-faits.  
  
Hao se retourna, il avait entendut les voix lui-aussi. Il n'avait plus du tout cette expression fière et narquoise. Une lumière s'était formée, elle possédait les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Elle se matérialisa en un ange de la même taille que celle des deux esprits. L'ange avait une forme féminine, complètement vêtu de blanc ses longs cheveux blonds volaient au vent. Ses ailes possédaient les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. L'esprit parla.   
  
-Je suis celle qui juge, je jugerai si on m'a appellé pour une bonne cause ou une cause égoïste. Si la cause est bonne, le mal sera anéentit, si la cause est mauvaise, l'univers sera détruit. Sa voix était d'un ton égal et sans sentiments.   
  
Lyserg avait une vue embrouiller et ne voyait que l'ange d'une façon très floue. Un silence pesant se format, le temps avait semblé se figer. La dame leva la main au ciel et jeta sa sentance sur le monde.  
  
-La sentence est positive, vous, Asakura Hao vous appliquerai à ma sentence, la destruction. Mon devoir est accomplit, Je n'ai plus raison d'être. L'ange se désintégra lentement, en même temps que Hao qui se décomposait à vue d'oeil.  
  
Le sang de l'omnyogi coulait entre les doigts de son esprit de feu. Il ne restait que de la chair qui s'émiettait et des os. L'esprit féerique s'agenouilla pour laisser son maître descendre. Salima accoura vers lui.   
  
-Vien au village, nous pourrons te soigner!  
  
-Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, tous ceux auquel je tenait le plus au monde sont plus ici, de plus que je ne me sentirai jamais capable de vivre sans lui. Sa voix s'affaiblissait au fur des mots, sa fin approchait.  
  
-Mais...nous non plus n'avons plus de raison de vivre, nous allons nous faire banir et nous allons être condamnés pour cet acte, malgré le courrage qu'il représentait!   
  
-Laissez moi vous faire part de mes deux dernières requêtes, fuyez et vivez heureux. Ma seconde requête, je voudrais être transporté à ses côtés. Des larmes se formait au bord des yeux de la danseuse.  
  
-D'accord, je veux que tu saches, que je n'aurais jamais pu être l'examinatrice de quelqu'un de mieux que toi, je veux que tu meurs heureux! Elle prit le jeune homme sur ses épaules et l'emmenna aux côtés de son amant.   
  
-Merci beaucoup, Salima et Au revoir! Il sourit faiblement à la jeune femme.  
  
-De rien, je ne peux me résoudre à te dire Adieu alors, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Elle lui sourit tristement et reprit sa route. Quand elle fut assez éloignée, il tourna la tête vers Marco.   
  
-Tu sais, si il n'aurait pas été là, nous serions encore tous là, en vie. Je m'engueulerais encore avec Félicia ou Lisa, Jeanne approuverais nôtre engueulade sans vraiment le dire, Hermis la draguerais encore, Lillis raconterait les histoires à mon propos qu'il est mieu pour moi de ne pas répéter, puis je pourrais encore t'entendre parler. Une seule chose n'est pas disparut, mon amour pour toi, c'est ainsi que ma vie s'achève, en t'aimant.   
  
Lyserg se tourna et embrassa pour une dernière fois son amant. Le noir l'envahit, la chaleur le quitta et sa vue s'etteignit. Un coup de vent souffla dans ses cheveux, mais il ne put le sentir. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, il était dans un état où tout pourrait arriver et il aurait ce même air paisible et nostalgique. Il résiderait au côté de l'homme de sa vie pour l'éternité, leur amour restera immortel.   
  
Fin  
  
Bon, je l'ai enfin finit. J'avais déjà prévu cette fin depuis que j'ai écrit le prologue. Je savais déjà quoi écrire dans le dernier paragraphe depuis tout le long et c'est sans doute cette partie là que j'avais le plus hâte d'écrire. Bon sa m'attriste un peu de savoir que j'ai déjà finit d'écrire cette fic, je ne peux pas dire que sa finit bien ou mal, à vous de juger. Moi elle me plait cette fin, même si elle est vraiment mielleuse. J'ai vraiment adoré écrire cette fic et j'espère que vous avez aimer la lire. Sinon, même si je détestait Félicia au début j'ai apprit a l'apprécier, mais je lui avait pas prévut un aussi grand rôle, par contre j'avais prévu un plus grand rôle pour Salima, mais bon. J'adore son rôle dans l'histoire. Hermi, lui, au début je ne savais pas trop comment le présenter: comme un idiot ou comme un grand sarcastique énervant, j'ai opté pour l'idiot énervant, mais il est quand même chouette je trouve. Lisa, sans doute le personnage avec le plus petit rôle de toute l'histoire, le pire c'est qu'elle est aussi présente que sa consoeur, mais disons qu'elle est, plus effacée. Jeanne, j'ai adoré son rôle dans l'histoire, sans elle, j'aurais rien pu faire, sans le vouloir, c'était elle le fil conducteur de l'histoire, puis sans Hao, ça n'aurait pas fonctionné non plus. Hao, je le trouve vraiment chien sale, mais en même temps, je le remercie, il m'a été bien utile et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans lui. Marco, il était vraiment ooc, mais trop adorable, le personnage était à la fois un peu idiot, assez marrant, assez réfléchit j'ai apprécier, surtout son ouverture d'esprit, bon y'était quand même ooc, mais tellement adorable. Finalement ma mention d'honneur à Lyserg, il à été là tout au long, en tant que personnage principal. Son p'tit caractère de cochon était tout à fait charmant. Puis remarquez qu'il murit pas mal tout au long! Au début il était éffarouché et innaccessible, mais au fur et à mesure il s'apprivoise et se rapproche plus aux autres (en particulier de son mamour de Marco ; ). Merci à tout les reviwers et lecteurs, vous m'avez beaucoup encouragé! Surtout que parfois c'était dur (manque d'inspiration, pas envie d'écrire, démotivation....) En tout cas, après ce LOOOOOOOONG paragraphe, voici la réponse finale au reviews!  
  
Rhéa-Silvia Chan- Je sais que c'est vraiment dommage, mais sinon c'était impossible de faire la fin que je souhaitait. Merci pour la review!   
  
Sapha- Hmm, pas tellement, c'est juste que c'était ça qui devait se produire. Oui Hao l'est très méchant, mais on peut pas le qualifier de gros méchant pas beau, car il est ni gros ni pas beau! Oui ils étaient tous gentil, mais, c'est la dure vie, pis la mort, ça fait partie de la vie! Bien, maintenant que tu as vu la fin, l'aimes tu? En tout cas, merci pour la review!  
  
Fisou- Heureuse que tu aies aimé lol, Oui, pour Hao il fallait bien une puissance universelle et indestructible pour en venir à bout, alors là tu peux pas dire qu'il est mort en faible. Bien j'espère que tu aies aimé le massacre final (mis-a part la mort momentanée de Hao, qui dois revenir dans 500 ans après tout). Merci beaucoup pour la review!!!  
  
Fin (pour de bon) ;; j'suis fière de cette fic, très fière!  
  
Lyserg: Bon c'est beau là, c'est vraiment finit?  
  
Katoryu: hmm nan...  
  
Lyserg: Puis là?  
  
Katoryu: Nan....  
  
Lyserg: embrasse Marco et là?  
  
Katoryu: JUSTEMENT OUI LÀ CE L'EST   
  
FIN, OWARI, END! 


End file.
